Разглядеть Прошлое под Покровом из Ненависти
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Белла и Эдвард раньше были друзьями. Сейчас они ненавидят друг друга или просто так думают. Поймут ли они когда-нибудь что утратили и будут ли вместе?A.-MyLifeIsEdwardCullen
1. Шок На Парковке

Look Past the Veil of Hate.  
Глава 1. Шок На Парковке.

_И ты всего лишь просто еще одна картинка, которую следует сжечь _. Я проснулась под звук сработавшего будильника и песни Тейлор Свифт «Picture to Burn». Устало поднявшись с постели, я с ужасом представила, что ожидает меня сегодня. Еще один день в Старшей Школе Форкса. Еще один день флирта Майкла. Еще один день просьб Элис сходить за покупками. Еще один день глупости Эммета. Еще один день враждебности Эдварда.  
Встав под душ, я снова подумала о том, почем мы с Эдвардом стали теми, кто мы есть сейчас. _Враги._ Почему мы по-прежнему не можем быть теми, кем были раньше. _Лучшими друзьями._Раньше мы были самыми лучшими друзьями. Мы заступались друг за друга, когда кто-то оскорблял одного из нас. Затем Эдвард отдалился от меня. Он не разговаривал со мной. Когда я пыталась поговорить с ним, он просто презрительно улыбался. Я помню тот день.  
_Он зло смотрел на меня и смеялся. Глаза наполнились предательскими слезами, и я побежала к своей машине.  
- Белла! – Элис побежала за мной. – Белла, подожди!  
Я не останавливалась. Я продолжала бежать. Я села в машину и поехала домой, рабочего автомобиля Чарли еще не было, и этому я была благодарна. Бросив сумку на кухне, я сразу же побежала наверх в сою комнату. На этот раз я не сдерживала слез. Я не понимала, почему Эдварду так вел себя. Что я сделала ему? Я любила его. _  
Тем вечером я плакала, пока не заснула и поклялась себе, что Эдвард Каллен никогда больше не заставит меня плакать. Он не стоил моих слез. Клятву я не смогла сдержать. Глаза снова наполнились слезами. Я поспешно смахнула их.  
_Он не стоит этого, Белла, он не стоит этого!_  
Я говорю себе эти слова, зная, что люблю его. Да, я, Изабелла Мари Свон, люблю Эдварда Энтони Мейсена Каллена. Хоть я и знаю, что он не испытывает тех же чувств, но не могу ничего поделать с собой и мечтаю об этих изумрудно зеленых глазах по ночам. Я не могла ничего сделать, чтобы не влюбиться в него. Но все же, Бог не достаточно сильно наказал меня, потому что я постоянно подвергаюсь его насмешкам. Вам интересно почему?  
_Элис Каллен._  
Элис моя лучшая подруга. Она мне как сестра. И Розали. Эммет и Джаспер считают меня своей сестрой, а я их - своими братьями. Элис с Джаспером, а Роуз с Эмметом. Обе пары созданы на небесах. И только я, пятая лишняя, но я никогда не чувствовала себя с ними не включенной во что-либо. Они всегда брали меня за компанию. Обеды у Калленов, вечеринки у Калленов… все.  
После того как Эсме узнала, что у нее не может быть детей, они с мужем усыновили Эдварда, Элис, Джаспера, Эммета и Розали. Эсме моя вторая мама, а Карлайл - второй отец. Они тоже считают меня своей дочерью. Все члены семьи Калленов любят меня. Кроме Эдварда.  
Выйдя из душа, я посмотрела в окно. Солнечно. _Наконец-то!_Подумала я. Пора придти лету. Я надела шорты и черный топ с глубоким вырезом. На тот случай, если мне станет холодно – взяла джемпер. Я надела туфли без каблуков, слегка накрасилась и завила волосы. Элис недавно покрасила их в черный цвет, поскольку думала, что мне надо измениться. Я вышла и направилась к своему автомобилю, Aston Martin.  
Я живу с отцом, он богат. Как и Каллены. Поэтому я и подвергнута смерти, так же известной как шопинг с Элис. По дороге в школу, я старалась не думать об Эдварде. Поэтому и слушала Tik Tok Keha по радио и подпевала к песне.

**Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us - **

**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**

Я подъехала к школе с все еще играющей музыкой, припарковалась рядом с красным Мерседесом Роуз и желтым Порше Элис. Я вышла из машины и закрыла ее.  
- БЕЛЛА! – я услышала крик эльфа. Повернувшись, я увидела лишь неясное пятно, приближающееся ко мне.  
- Привет, Элис. – Я обняла ее. – Привет, Роузи.  
- Вау! Белла, ты выглядишь офигенно. – Элис сделала мне комплимент.  
- Да, Белла сногсшибательна. – Воскликнула Роуз.  
- Спасибо. – Пробормотала я, посмотрев вниз.  
-Белла, ты красивая, когда ты уже поймешь это? – Спросила Элис.  
Они обе непрерывно пытались убедить меня в том, что я красива._Да, конечно!_ насмехалась я. Мы подошли к входу в школу, и я заметила там Джаспера с Эмметом. Я подбежала к ним и обняла.  
- Оо, Беллз. Ты выглядишь ГОРЯЧО! – прокричал Эммет. Я покраснела. Роуз стукнула его по затылку.  
- Роузи, ты же знаешь, что я люблю смотреть, как она краснеет. – Засмеялся Эммет.  
Я вернула свой взгляд на ребят и заметила, что они смотрят на что-то. Я посмотрела туда же, куда и они и увидела сцену, из-за которой я почувствовала себя так, будто кто-то вырвал сердце из моей груди, бросил его на землю и растоптал. Все это время смеясь.  
Эдвард целовался со своей девушкой. Ну, а блонди будет счастливицей, если он позволит ей быть рядом с ним хотя бы пару дней. Эдвард был игроком. Эммет и Джаспер сжали руки в кулаки. Элис обняла меня. Они все знали, что я чувствовала к Эдварду, и ненавидели его за это. Я положила голову на плечо Элис, и она повела меня в кабинет английского.  
Утро прошло без происшествий, а затем наступил ленч. Я купила еду, которую так нельзя было назвать, в кафетерии и пошла к столу Калленов. Я заметила на себе взгляд Эдварда, и из-за этого он со злостью посмотрел на меня. Вместо того, что бы вздрогнуть, как это было обычно, я зло посмотрела на него в ответ. Эдвард тут же отвернулся. Я улыбнулась. Улыбка, которая не коснулась моих глаз. Элис заметила наш небольшой обмен взглядами и с сочувствием посмотрела на меня. Я пожала плечами. Я просто ела, пока все вокруг меня разговаривали друг с другом. Несколько раз я улавливала взгляд Эдварда на себе. Когда я смотрела на него, он быстро отворачивался.  
На биологии Эдвард, как обычно он это делал, не стал издеваться надо мной. Вместо этого, он тихо сидел, пока мы все работали. Я не могла ничего поделать с собой и стала размышлять, почему он так вел себя. Каким-то чудом пережив физкультуру, я вернулась к машине, чтобы подождать Элис и Роуз.  
- Привет, Белла. – Раздался позади меня насмешливый голос.  
Повернувшись, я увидела Лорен и ее друзей.  
- Что тебе надо? – Раздраженно спросила я.  
- Ты думаешь, что выглядишь мило в этой дурацкой одежде?  
_Ох, нет, только не это снова. _Я буду вынуждена слушать оскорбления Лорен, пока Роуз и Элис не придут и заступятся за меня.  
- Ло… - Я уже начала отвечать.  
- Оставь ее в покое, Лорен. Она намного лучше тебя. У нее хотя бы есть индивидуальность. – Сказал бархатный голос позади меня.  
Я повернулась и увидела Эдварда, кто зло смотрел, не на меня, а на Лорен.  
Я не знала что сказать. Лорен раздраженно вздохнула и ушла прочь. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, его взгляд был ласковым. Вместо того чтобы сделать вежливую вещь - сказать «Спасибо» и уйти, я стояла с широко раскрытыми глазами от удивления.  
- Белла, что такое? – Взволнованно спросил он.  
Эдвард не прикалывался надо мной, он не унижал меня. Он был _милым._ Я глубоко дышала, рассматривая его во всем сиянии Греческого Бога.  
- Почему ты так добр ко мне? – Выпалила я.  
- Потому что мне жаль. – Честно сказал он и ушел, оставляя меня на парковочной стоянке. Шокированную и озадаченную.

_Перевела:GoldFly  
Редактура:OLIA, Irry _


	2. Размышления

Глава 2. Размышления.

_«Почему ты так добр ко мне?» – Выпалила я.  
«Потому что мне жаль» – Честно сказал он и ушел, оставляя меня на парковочной стоянке. Шокированную и озадаченную. _

Я потеряла счет времени, пока стояла и думала,_ что же только что случилось_? Из размышлений меня вывели Элис и Роуз, которые размахивали руками перед моим лицом.  
- Ты в порядке? - Спросила Элис. Очевидно, она не видела разговора между мной и Эдвардом.  
- Эм да, я в порядке. Пойдемте. - Ответила я немного ошеломленная.  
Элис посмотрела на меня таким взглядом, который говорил –_ ты что прикалываешься надо мной, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сама себя. _  
Когда я ничего не ответила на это, она лишь пожала плечами и больше не упоминала об этом.

Мы расселись по своим машинам и поехали каждый своей дорогой, к счастью, сегодня был один из тех дней, когда Элис не потащила меня в торговый центр или не стала играть в «Беллу-Барби». Я знала, что Элис в скором времени будет допрашивать меня о том, что случилось, поэтому я наслаждалась тишиной, пока ехала домой. А мучительная тишина заставила меня задуматься об Эдварде. Его музыкальный смех, его мерцающие изумрудные глаза… То какие нежные были эти зеленые глаза, и как они были наполнены беспокойством, когда я стояла уставившись на него. Я думала о том, каким великолепным он был джентльменом, когда не был таким козлом.  
_Изменился ли он?_ ... Подумала надеющаяся сторона меня.  
_Он игрок и мерзавец, Белла! _Подумала логическая сторона.  
_Но он был таким хорошим!_ Спорила другая Белла.  
Мои две совести продолжали спорить в этом духе. Подъехав к дому, я застонала от отчаяния. Мне нужно отвлечься! Мое подсознание сведет меня с ума! Я включила айфон и принялась готовить обед для Чарли. Полностью погрузилась в музыку. Я поняла, что плачу, когда слушала песню «Forever and Always» Тейлор Свифт, и мне пришлось срочно переключить ее, поскольку она напоминала мне о ситуации, в которой находились мы с Эдвардом.  
Позже этим вечером, когда я лежала в кровати, то сдалась той части меня, которая хотела думать об Эдварде. Я рыдала в подушку, вспоминая те хорошие времена, которые были у нас, когда мы были лучшими друзьями. Я вспомнила то, что когда я замечу его улыбающимся, то тоже улыбалась. Вспоминала, каким великолепным другом он был. _«Ты мой лучший друг, Белла» - скажет он - «И будешь. Всегда и навечно»_ Я зарыдала в голос, когда вспомнила, каким грубым он стал после летних каникул, которые были два года назад. Интересно, что могло заставить его так вести себя? Я что-то сделала? Что-то сказала? Что я сделала, что заставило его отдалиться от меня?

_Возможно, он вернется? Он заступился за меня сегодня в школе. Может быть, он изменился. Раздался нерешительный голосок у меня в голове._

Я улыбнулась этой возможности, но затем остановила себя. Я не позволю Эдварду Каллену вновь войти в мою жизнь! Если только он действительно изменился и сожалеет. Меня не переубедишь._ Ты уверена, что ему действительно жаль?_ Спросил голос. _Но он сказал, что он сожалеет…_ Неуверенно ответил другой голос.Что если это было пари или что-то еще?_ Заявил голос. Сердце защемило, когда я рассмотрела такой вариант. Я покачала головой. Такие размышления ни к чему не приведут. Я продолжала думать об Эдварде, пока сон не поглотил меня. _

_Я проснулась мрачным утром. Погода отражала мое настроение. Хоть вчерашний вечер и разбудил во мне надежду, я не могла заставить себя быть счастливой. Я надела голубые джинсы, свободную футболку, розовую толстовку, в которой я выглядела немного толще, но мне было все равно. Мне не на кого было производить впечатление. _За исключением Эдварда_. Я отогнала эту мысль. Я надела сапоги, и схватив плитку шоколада, выбежала из дома  
Когда я вышла из машины, то с удивлением заметила Эдварда, стоящего одного, облокотившись о свою машину. С моего места, казалось, что он играл в игру на телефоне.[i] Нет, девчонка. Я не буду так быстро надеяться на хорошее._ Элис, выйдя из своего Порше, подошла ко мне. Она выгнула бровь и указала на Эдварда. Я лишь пожала плечами.  
- Итак, Белла, ты расскажешь мне, почему ты вчера была такая ошеломленная? - Начала свой допрос Элис. Я пораженно вздохнула.  
- Хорошо, когда я ждала вас с Роуз около машины, ко мне подошла Лорен и стала оскорблять - Я начала объяснять.  
- Вот сука. - Перебила меня Элис  
- Шшш, просто слушай дальше, Элис. Тогда подошел Эдвард и сказал: «Оставь ее в покое, Лорен. Она гораздо лучше тебя. В ней есть индивидуальность» Потом я спросила его, почему он так добр ко мне, он просто ответил, что ему жаль, и ушел прочь.  
Я посмотрела на Элис, и впервые в жизни она не знала, что сказать. Затем, будто кто-то невидимый нажал на ней кнопку «play», она отскочила в сторону, начала что-то бессвязно бормотать о том, как мы могли бы быть вместе с Эдвардом, и я ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО ночую скоро не у себя дома. Я засмеялась.  
- Элис! - Прокричала я ей.  
- Что? - Очнулась она от своих мечтаний  
- Я даже еще не знаю, хочу ли дружить с ним.  
Хорошо, это ложь, но Элис совсем не обязательно знать об этом.  
- Белла, ты такая плохая лгунья! - Воскликнула она._ Черт! _  
- Хорошо, хорошо! Я хочу, чтобы мы снова стали общаться. Но для начала нам надо стать друзьями, и он должен доказать мне это! - Заявила я  
- Хорошо, все что угодно. НОЧЕВКА в пятницу. Ты придешь, Белла? Пожааааалуйста! - Надула губки Элис  
- А у меня есть выбор? - Вздохнула я  
- На самом деле нет, но я решила быть вежливой и заставлять людей думать, что даю им выбор. - Улыбнулась она невинно. Я усмехнулась про себя.

В течение недели, Эдвард сидел один во время ленча, не грубил мне, также Элис сказала, что он был в подавленном состоянии дома. Я была немного расстроена, что после нашей встречи в понедельник он больше не разговаривал со мной. Было больно, когда я замечала его взгляд полный горечи.  
Я помчалась домой после школы в пятницу, чтобы захватить свою пижаму. Проверив наличие красных шорт и зеленой майки, я вошла в дом Калленов. Меня сразу же сжали в крепких объятьях.  
- Эммет! Нечем дышать! - Задыхаясь, проговорила я  
- Упс, прости! - Робко улыбнулся Эммет.  
Элис потащила меня наверх, чтобы я смогла переодеться в свою пижаму.  
- Хороший выбор. - Подмигнула она.  
- Спасибо. - Ответила я, не понимая.  
Когда мы спустились вниз, я заметила, что парни были во фланелевых пижамах. Ткань подчеркивала мышцы Эдварда. Он не был таким огромным, как Эммет, но все же он был таким горячим. Когда я увидела, что он по-прежнему грустный, мое сердце заныло. Как я хотела подойти и обнять его. Сказать ему, что чтобы его не беспокоило, это будет в порядке. Я хотела сказать ему, что люблю его и всегда буду рядом с ним в качестве лучшего друга. Было больно из-за того, что я не могла сделать этого.  
- Буу! - Кто-то шепнул мне на ухо. Я закричала в ответ. Обернувшись, я увидела Эммета, истерически смеющегося.  
- Ха-ха. Как умно, Эммет. - Я сердито посмотрела на него.  
- О, Господи! Ты бы видела свое лицо, это было бесценно! - Он поднялся с полу, продолжая смеяться. Вскоре все пошли по комнатам. Я хотела уже подняться наверх, когда поняла, что не видела, как уходил Эдвард.  
В поисках его, я вернулась в гостиную. Эдварда там не было. Я нашла его на заднем крыльце, обхватившего свою голову руками.  
- Эдвард. - Прошептала я  
Он повернулся ко мне.  
Лучше бы он этого не делал, из-за боли, которая отражалась на его лице, я отступила назад.  
- Белла…- Вымучено сказал он.


	3. И снова лучшие друзья

Глава третья.

Он выглядел таким несчастным, что мне хотелось подбежать к нему и обнять, но не думаю, что он обрадуется этому.  
- Белла, – прошептал он снова.  
- Эдвард, что такое? – я села рядом с ним и обняла, не заботясь о том, что будет дальше. Он обмяк в моих объятиях. Я чувствовала, как по щекам струятся слезы. Он продолжал молчать.  
- Белла, - Эдвард повернулся и посмотрел на меня. Он взял мое лицо в свои руки.  
- Я сожалею обо всем, что сделал тебе. У тебя есть все основания, чтобы ненавидеть меня,– хрипло сказал он, и по его щеке скатилась слеза. Мое сердце разрывалось, когда я видела его таким.  
- Но, нет. Я не ненавижу тебя, - вся моя решимость рухнула. _Черт!_ Я поднесла руку к его лицу и вытерла слезы.  
- Серьезно? - он посмотрел на меня как ребенок, которому только что пообещали конфетку.  
Я кивнула. _На самом деле я люблю тебя, но ты не испытываешь того же ко мне. –_ подумала я.  
- Белла, мне так жаль, что я был груб с тобой, - начал он, - я не знаю, зачем я делал все эти вещи, но моя жизнь была пуста без тебя. Ты заставляла меня улыбаться, а потом тебя не стало. Я не был по-настоящему счастлив с того момента. И я осознал это лишь несколько дней назад. И я знаю, что ты ненавидишь во мне игрока, но я изменился, Белла. Ты простишь меня, Белла? Пожалуйста!  
Как я могу сказать _нет_ этим умоляющим глазам? Этому музыкальному голосу?  
- Я прощаю тебя, - ответила я  
- О, Белла! - он сжал меня, как Эммет, в крепких объятиях.  
- Можно мне вернуть моего лучшего друга обратно? - спросил он, смотря мне прямо в глаза. Этого мне не понять, потому что мои глаза были скучные, неглубокие карие.  
А его глаза.… Так, его глаза были бесконечный лес зеленого. Я вернулась в реальность.  
- Она никогда никуда и не уходила, – мягко сказала я, – ты просто решил не замечать ее,-  
он опустил голову от стыда.  
- Прости, - пробормотал он. Я просто гладила его волосы, и мы наслаждались компанией друг друга.  
- Эдвард? - спросила я  
- Ммм? - он взглянул на меня.  
- Почему ты был так подавлен последние несколько дней? – я посмотрела на него.  
- Потому что я понял, что потерял. Я понял, что потерял своего лучшего друга.  
Он убрал несколько выбившихся прядей волос с моего лица.  
Мы сидели на ступеньках крыльца в течение нескольких часов, разговаривая и «отрабатывая» эти два года, что мы не были вместе. Я не помню, когда заснула, но проснулась я в очень интересном положении. Я лежала на груди Эдварда, а он обнимал меня. Мы по-прежнему были на крыльце.  
Я услышала шорох, хихиканье и: «Эй! За что это было?» - за этим последовало : «ЗАТКНИСЬ или они услышат нас!»  
_Хм… это довольно-таки подозрительно_ - подумала я. Я приподнялась и увидела четыре головы, торчащие из-за кустов, растущих на заднем дворе Калленов. Эммет, Элис, Роуз и Джаспер шпионили за мной с Эдвардом, пока мы спали. Что за ЧЕРТ? Когда Эммет понял, что я проснулась и заметила их, он стал прятаться так быстро, что стукнулся головой с Элис. Так как он большой, ему не было больно. А Элис... это совсем другая история.  
- АААЙ! ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ, ЭММЕТ! - закричала Элис. Она выскочила из кустов и побежала за ним по двору.  
- ВЕРНИСЬ СЮДА, ЭММЕТ, ТЫ ПРИДУРОК! – Элис казалась действительно злой, а она очень редко сердится. И если бы Эммет не шпионил за мной, пока я спала, то мне было бы его жалко. Я услышала тихий смех и поняла, что Эдвард тоже уже не спит. Мы оба посмотрели на наше неловкое положение и быстренько встали.  
Я решила помочь Эммету, бегающему по двору - РЕБЯТА! - прокричала я. Это привлекло внимание всех - ИГРА ЗАКОНЧИЛАСЬ! Я ВИЖУ ВАС! – мы с Эдвардом расхохотались над выражениями их лиц.  
Розали и Джаспер, вышли из-за кустов, и пошли к нам.  
- Тебя лучше научиться спать с одним открытым глазом, Эммет - пробормотала Элис, перед тем как подойти ко мне. Эммет подождал, когда Элис отойдет на десять метров, потом пошел за ней. Я вскинула бровь, когда они все, наконец, встали перед нами.  
- Не хотите объясниться, ребята? – я сердито посмотрела на них. Они молчали. Эммет наклонился к Джасперу и прошептал: «Это все потому, что мы прервали их с Эдвардом»  
- Я СЛЫШУ тебя! - воскликнула я. Мы все засмеялись и пошли внутрь дома. Элис отвела меня в сторону.  
- Хорошо, РАССКАЗЫВАЙ! – взвизгнула она.  
Как только я закончила объяснять события, произошедшие прошлой ночью, Элис завизжала и обняла меня.  
- Ааах, Белла! Как только я закончу с тобой, Эдвард будет без ума от тебя! - я поморщилась, думая о новой серии «Белла-Барби»  
- Ну и что, Элис, а сейчас пусти меня готовить завтрак, пока Эммет не обезумел. - мы обе засмеялись, представив такого Эммета.  
Не очень красивое зрелище.


	4. Чудесное Превращение и Фильмы Ужасов

Глава 4. Чудесное Превращение и Фильмы Ужасов.

_Ранее:  
- Ну и что, Элис, а сейчас позвольте мне приготовить завтрак, пока Эммет не сошел с ума, – мы обе засмеялись, представив такого Эммета.  
Не слишком красивое зрелище._.

- Наконец-то! Еда! – прокричал Эммет, входя в кухню и замечая меня, готовящую блины. Я тихо засмеялась, как только остальные вошли в кухню и встали позади него.  
- Так, парни, скажите мне, что делать, когда меня здесь_нет_, что бы приготовить вам завтрак? - я насмешливо на них посмотрела, пока переворачивала блины на сковородке.  
- Ну, обычно Эсме делает нам завтрак, – Эммет посмотрел на блины. Он вытянул руку, а я ударила ее.  
- Когда ее здесь нет, как сейчас, мы просим тебя приехать, – добавил она. Я ударила по тыльной стороне его руки.  
- Они ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО хороши, Беллз! – проговорил Эммет, когда мы, наконец, сели за стол. Мы все засмеялись, и только Розали выглядела смущенной.  
- Белла? - сказал Эдвард, поворачиваясь ко мне.  
- Да? – понимающе ответила я, когда все посмотрели на нас.  
- Мне нравиться, как ты сейчас выглядишь, – он предпринял шаг к нашему примирению именно сейчас, когда у меня были черные и вьющиеся волосы, которые немного вытянулись вдоль спины.  
- Спасибо, – пробормотала я. - За любезность твоих сестер, конечно.  
Когда мы закончили есть блины, Элис потащила меня по лестнице, чтобы одеть меня для школы. Мы зашли в ее комнату, и она повернулась ко мне с неестественной ухмылкой.  
- Пришло время объяснить тебе задачу под названием «заставить Эдварда Калена влюбиться в Изабеллу Свон: Чудесное Превращение!» – произнесла Элис, подражая голосу агента М из фильма о Джеймсе Бонде. Я закатила глаза. Она вытолкала меня из ванны, рассказывая по пути, что она уже выбрала для меня одежду, и что у меня совсем нет возможности что-либо возразить на этот счет.  
Я застонала, входя в комнату, не чувствуя и не пытаясь быть храброй, когда посмотрела на вещи, которые она мне приготовила.  
Моя голова закружилась, как только увидела, что должна надеть. «_Да никогда в жизни!_ - Подумала я. - _Этот маленький дьявол…_»  
-Надень это, Белла, – прикрикнула Элис из комнаты, заметив, что я не собираюсь переодеваться. Ну, вы можете покритиковать меня. Хорошо. Я настолько уверена, что все те вещи, которые она достала, в состоянии убить меня, потому что они выглядели достаточно горячо.  
Я надела под джинсовую рубашку мини – юбку, длина которой, наверное, не превышала и дюйма. Я чувствовала себя на месте Лорен или ее подруг, но разница между нами состояла в том, что я не надеваю таких коротких юбок, какие надевают они, или даже еще короче.  
Насколько я была убеждена в этом, настолько же сильно я любила этот топ! Он был фиолетовым и с блестками на манжете на шее. Он был достаточно изящным, а спереди и вовсе был похож на носовой платок. Я задохнулась, как только надела его. Он выглядел на мне так классно! Я нервно уставилась на обувь, которые дала мне Элис, как часть моей экипировки, которая точно станет причиной моей смерти. Маленькая Мисс – я – могу – заставить – тебя – надеть – все – что – мне – нравиться ожидала от меня, что я надену эти каблуки! Они не просто малюсенькие. Это были фиолетовые босоножки с открытыми пальцами, драпированные складками. В остальном они были милыми, если бы они не притягивали смерть ко мне! И я быстро их скинула.  
Я старалась не упасть и не приземлиться лицом вниз, когда я возвращалась к Элис. Когда она увидела меня, то ухмыльнулась как ребенок на Рождество.  
- Белла! Ты. Выглядишь. Горячо! - излила она свои чувства. Я пошла посмотреть на свой внешний вид в зеркало, когда она преградила мне путь.  
- Нет-нет. Не смотреть туда, пока я не закончу, – я вздохнула, зная, что спорить бесполезно.  
Она посадила меня за свой туалетный столик.  
- Хмм. Я собираюсь оставить твои волосы как есть, – заявила она.  
– Это выглядит мило, – я облегченно вздохнула, благодаря Бога за то, что она пропустит эту пытку. Как только увидела ее набор макияжа от Кристиан Диор и представила, что она собирается с ним делать, то затараторила с дикой скоростью:  
- Элис, – заныла я. – Ты смерти моей хочешь? Я даже не знаю, что мы собираемся делать сегодня! – Она просто бросила на меня взгляд «заткнись, или ты заплатишь за это».  
Эллис накрасила мерцающие, розовые тени для век, которые гармонировали с моим топом. Сюда же совсем немножко черных теней и карандаша. Она закончила, оценив творение взглядом, и в конце нанесла немного блеска для губ.  
- Я немного нарумянила тебя, но тебе это совсем не нужно, – поддразнила она. Я почувствовала, как мои щеки покраснели. Она засмеялась.  
- Эдвард обалдеет, когда увидит тебя! – прощебетала она.  
– Ну, надеюсь, что нет, – отшутилась я. – Это абсолютно разрушит наши планы, – мы обе захихикали.  
Она взволнованно подтолкнула меня к зеркалу. У меня дыхание перехватило, когда я увидела эту женщину в зеркале. Ее волосы имели удивительный оттенок черного, который удивительно сочетался с ее фарфоровой кожей цвета слоновой кости. Фиолетовые тени подчеркивали ее карие глаза, делая их еще ярче. Ее волосы были длинными и кокетливыми. У нее были длинные ноги, которые должным образом выставляла на показ ее мини-юбка, надетая на ней. Существовало только одно слово, которое могло выразить то, что она ощущала. Сногсшибательно.  
Поняв, что эта женщина в зеркале – я, я задохнулась. Сжав Элис в объятия, я завопила:  
- Спасибо тебе, Элис! Ты самая лучшая на свете подруга! – мы обе обнялись и завопили. Затем Элис вырвалась и протянула мне куртку. Она была серебряной с блестками, глубоким V-образном вырезом, застегивавшаяся в самом низу на моих бедрах.  
- Оставь ее расстегнутой, – приказала Элис.  
- Элис?  
- Да, – Эллис отвела взгляд от того участка, на который она накладывала макияж.  
- Элис, эти огромные каблуки, которых ты заставила меня надеть, разрушат весь мой сексуальный вид! – воскликнула я.  
- Не расстраивайся, Белла. Я уверена, Эдвард будет более чем рад дотронуться руками до тебя во время поездки! – она подмигнула мне, и я раскраснелась.  
- Теперь давай покажем Эдварду Каллену сексуальную Свон! – я засмеялась над ее неуместным энтузиазмом.  
Она переплела мои пальцы со своими и побежала вприпрыжку через комнату.  
- Медленнее, Элис! – жестко осадила ее я. - Мне бы хотелось добраться до лестницы живой! – она закатила глаза и медленно, но в тоже время непередаваемо быстро.  
У меня появились бабочки в животе, когда мы спускались по лестнице. Я знала, что Элис прождала бы целый век, пока я буду готова спуститься по лестнице и ожидать ее в комнате. Элис быстро подбежала к протянувшему ей руки Джасперу и села ему на колени. Рози и Эммет были готовы и уже целовались взасос, а я сделала гримасу, глядя на них. Затем вышел Эдвард. Я нервно повернулась, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Его глаза заскользили по моему телу вверх и вниз, после чего он улыбнулся кривой ухмылкой, заставлявшей мои колени подгибаться. Элис увидела выражение лица Эдварда и заухмылялась.  
- Говорила же тебе, – самодовольно произнесла она, когда Эдвард глазами пробежался по мне.  
- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Белла, – прошептал Эдвард мне на ушко, сжав меня в объятии. Я наклонила голову и зарылась носом в его волосы.  
- Спасибо, – сказала я в его волосы. Элис кашлянула и мы разошлись. Я скользнула руками вниз по своему телу, собираясь с духом.  
- Итак, ребята, что мы собираемся делать сегодня вечером? – спросила я их, заранее предугадывая ответ.  
- Шоп... – начала Эллис.  
- Нет! Что угодно, только не это! – оборвала ее я. Эдвард тихо засмеялся.  
- Это не смешно! – я дала ему подзатыльник. Он потер место удара, притворяясь, что я причинила ему боль. Я закатила глаза.  
- Как насчет того, что бы пойти посмотреть фильм, после чего вернуться и поиграть в игры? – предложил Эммет.  
- Ты знаешь, Эммет, – произнесла я, – это самая лучшая идея, которую ты когда-либо предлагал! – он самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
_Три, два, один…_  
- Эй! – прокричал он. Мы все лопнули от смеха.  
- Пошли, мы же не хотим опоздать! – оживилась Элис. Мы все направились к гаражу Калленов.  
Я на самом деле могла поклясться, что эта семья обладала не истощаемыми запасами денег. Каждый человек в семье имел по крайне мере две машины! Розали, Эммет, Джаспер и Элис - все влезли в джип Эммета.  
- Ты хочешь прогуляться со мной, Белла? – спросил Эдвард. Я повернулась, что бы ответить ему и утонула в его глазах. Они были наполнены счастьем, возбуждением и немного беспокойством?  
- Белла? – Эдвард заставил меня взять себя в руки, вырвав из мечтаний. Я поняла, что все еще не ответила ему.  
- Да, это было бы неплохо, – я сказала «пока» Элис и остальным, добавив, что увидимся с ними в кинотеатре.

_Перевод: GoldFly  
Редактура: Bellona, Irry._

Глава 4.2

Пока мы шли к его машине, Эдвард накручивал мои локоны на пальцы. Я улыбнулась. Он проводил меня к пассажирской двери и открыл ее. Джентльмен, как всегда.  
Я закатила глаза, но, не смотря на это, улыбнулась. Он подбежал к водительской двери, скользнул на сиденье и мотор его драгоценного Вольво заурчал.  
Я выглянула в окно, и по прохождении половины пути я кое-что поняла. Звучала композиция Clair de Lune.  
- Дебюсси по-прежнему в плейере? – поддразнила я его.  
Он немножко покраснел, пробормотав «да». Эдвард всегда был фанатом классической музыки, как и я, конечно. Я также помнила, что он играл на фортепиано и сам сочинял музыку.  
- Ты по-прежнему играешь, Эдвард? – спросила я, зная, что он понимает, о чем я его спрашиваю.  
- Иногда, но не так часто, – повернулся он ко мне, улыбнувшись.  
- Ты сочиняешь все еще? – я знала, что он часто писал музыку.  
- Я написал одну мелодию, - ответил он, мельком посмотрев на меня.  
- Сыграешь для меня? – нервно спросила я. Он колебался, но в его взгляде я увидела, что ему бы хотелось сделать это.  
- Когда-нибудь, - просто ответил он и замолчал, восстановив комфортную тишину.  
Мы решили посмотреть Пилу VI. Разве я сказала мы? Нет, я имела в виду парней. У девчонок не оставалось выбора, раз парни пойдут на этот фильм. Эдвард купил объемную упаковку попкорна, которую мы договорились разделить пополам. Я была рада, ведь это означает, что мы будем сидеть рядом.  
Парень, который проверил наши билеты, ухмыльнулся, в то время как мы прошли в зал, и оценивающе пробежался по мне глазами с ног до головы. Я вздрогнула, оглянувшись на Эдварда. Когда он увидел, что этот извращенец уставился на меня, то обнял меня за талию и притянул еще ближе к себе. Эдвард пристально посмотрел на юношу, а я улыбнулась. Эдвард заботился обо мне, и этого достаточно, чтобы этот день стал для меня лучше.  
- Спасибо, - прошептала я.  
- В любое время, - его рука не покидала мою талию. Я была удивлена, но мне нравилось чувствовать его сильные и мускулистые руки на себе.  
Кино действительно испугало меня. Однажды я совершенно бессознательно уткнулась лицом в его плечо. Вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть, Эдвард обнял меня, и держал руки в том же положении до конца фильма, а я прижималась к его груди. Он пахнет просто божественно.  
Когда кино закончилось, я осознала, в каком положении сидела.  
- Извини… - пробормотала я, вырвавшись из его объятий. А он просто улыбнулся мне. Пока мы выходили наружу, Эдвард положил свои руки на мои волосы. Я увидела Лорен и ее подпевал, которые гневно смотрели мне вслед. Я усмехнулась.  
- Как ты думаешь, о чем будет говорить Эммет, когда мы придем домой? – спросила я Эдварда, когда мы остановились возле его серебристого Вольво.  
- Не знаю, но мне не очень хочется слоняться поблизости, ожидая пока он не найдет нас, - ответил он.  
- А?  
- Я хочу показать тебе одно место, Белла. И ты сможешь избежать Эммета, если отправишься на прогулку со мной, - умолял он.  
- Конечно.  
Мы ехали туда, проводя время в уютной тишине, слушая радио.  
- Итак, куда мы идем? – спросила я Эдварда.  
- Это сюрприз, - проговорил он, наблюдая за мной с ухмылкой.  
Я застонала - ненавижу сюрпризы.  
- Эдвард… - заныла я. Он тихо засмеялся.  
- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, - умоляла я.  
- Нет, - пропел он. - Ты скоро утолишь свое любопытство.  
Я скрестила руки на груди и сердито метнула взгляд в окно. Затем зазвонил мой телефон.  
У меня был iPhone 3GS, но Эммет категорически запретил мне украшать его заднюю сторону различными наклейками, в виде бабочек или цветочков. В действительности, это выглядело бы мило.  
Эллис прислала мне смс.  
_- Где ты? Езда Эммета свела нас с ума. Элли  
- Прогулка с Эдвардом, извини:( Б_ – ответила я.  
Ее ответ поступил незамедлительно.  
_- Оох! Куда вы идете? Желаю приятно провести время!;) Элли  
- Э-э...туда, куда он везет меня. Он не сказал. Б._ - Напечатала я.  
_- Ох, хорошо. Хорошо проведите время. Ты расскажешь мне ВСЕ, когда вернешься домой. От А до Я. Элли,_ – я засмеялась. Это так в духе Элис – знать все и про всех.  
_- Конечно, расскажу:) хаха. Белла_ - отправив сообщение, я опять положила телефон в сумку.  
Эдвард вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
- Эллис, - сказала я.  
- А-а, - понимающе протянул он, вырулив на шоссе. - Мы на месте, - сказал он через пять минут.  
- Наконец-то! – воскликнула я. Прежде чем у меня появился шанс открыть дверь самостоятельно, он уже был с другой стороны, открывая ее для меня.  
- Спасибо, - сказала я.  
Выйдя из машины, я заметила, что он припарковался посреди лесной опушки. Я почувствовала порхание бабочек в животе.  
- Прогулка? - сказала я, повернувшись к нему, - Эдвард, ты знаешь, я не могу ходить по ровной поверхности, не падая время от времени, что уж говорить о прогулке по лесу!  
- Все будет в порядке, - сказал он, утешительно поглаживая мою обнаженную руку. Я сняла свой пиджак в машине, так как мне было жарко. Мою кожу, казалось, обожгло от его прикосновений. Я осталась стоять на том же месте, глазея на него, пока я смогла, наконец, найти силы, чтобы заговорить.  
- Н-но, Эдвард, у меня каблуки, - заикнулась я.  
- Я подумал об этом, - самодовольно сказал он. Выпустив мою руку, он потянулся к багажнику машины. И когда он выпрямился, и я заметила то, о чем он позаботился. Пара фиолетовых конверсов (прим. редактора: Конверсы — молодежная обувь вроде кедов или кроссовок, которая бывает самых разных цветов и с массой украшений).  
- Подумал, что тебе они пригодятся, - сказал он, улыбаясь своими зелеными глазами.  
Я была слишком ошеломлена, чтобы вымолвить хоть слово. Улыбнувшись, я поцеловала его в щеку.  
- Спасибо, - сказала я, снимая мои каблуки, после чего надела конверсы. Мои губы горели от поцелуя, и я чувствовала, как краска заливает мои щеки. Я бросила взгляд на свою обувь. Надеюсь, Эллис не будет возражать.  
- Готова? – спросил он, заметив, что я уже переобулась.  
- Да, - ответила я.  
Он протянул мне руку, и я нежно взяла ее.  
- Итак, сейчас ты собираешься сказать мне, куда поведешь меня? – сказала я, когда мы начали проходить через лес. Встряхнув головой, он кивнул.  
- Белла, терпение – это добродетель, - успокаивающе сказал он.  
- Чего у меня никогда и не было! – возразила я. Он громко засмеялся своим музыкальным смехом.  
Когда мы проходили через лес, Эдвард показывал мне путь, а я спотыкалась каждые несколько минут. Эдвард никогда не позволял мне упасть, каждый раз подхватывая меня. А я, в свою очередь, обвивала руками его тело, чего не могла бы делать, если бы не падала постоянно.  
- Белла! – говорил Эдвард смеясь, - я с трудом успеваю подхватывать тебя каждый раз, когда ты пытаешься упасть и сломать себе что-нибудь.  
С этими словами он забросил меня к себе на спину.  
- Для тебя будет лучше, если ты крепко ухватишься за меня, обезьянка, - сказал он, одновременно обхватывая моими руками свою шею. Я засмеялась над прозвищем, которое он дал мне, когда мы были еще детьми.  
Затем он быстро побежал. Такое ощущение, что его совсем не смущал мой вес. Было так здорово бежать через весь лес, не целуя землю каждые пять секунд. Затем он медленно отпустил меня. Пейзаж передо мной действительно волновал воображение. Мы остановились на огромной поляне залитой солнечным светом. Трава светилась великолепной изумрудной зеленью, и повсюду были цветы. Внизу слышался далекий звук реки. Луг был волшебным.  
Я прошла вперед в это сияющее великолепие, чувствую тепло лучей на своей коже.  
- Эдвард, это так волнующе, - прошептала я. Повернувшись, я увидела его, сидящим на теплом покрывале из трав. Сев рядом с ним, я переплела наши пальцы вместе. Он успокаивающими движениями погладил меня по голове.  
- Как ты нашел это место? – посмотрела я на него, наслаждаясь чувством спокойствия и безопасности.  
- Однажды, когда мне нужно было подумать, я пришел в этот лес, и прогуливался по нему, пока не нашел это место. Красиво, не так ли? – спросил он. Я положила голову ему на грудь, чувствуя себя спокойно и умиротворенно, слушая его мягкое дыхание. Он обнял меня одной рукой, а вторую просто опустил. Его сердце сильно билось, возможно, от волнения, пока он мне показывал это место. Я чувствовала, что мое сердце также ускорило свой ритм. Я чувствовала счастье от того, что оба мы лежали здесь, на этой поляне, наслаждаясь светом солнца, купаясь в нем.  
- Ты знаешь, я никогда не показывал никому эту поляну, - сказал он. Я чувствовала, как его голос, вибрируя, отдается в его груди, когда он говорил. Мне понравилось чувствовать это. - Только тебе, - закончил он. Находясь здесь с ним сейчас, я чувствовала надежду, любовь, счастье, спокойствие и блаженство.  
- Я чувствую себя особенной, - шутливо сказала я.  
- Ты и есть особенная, - совершенно серьезно сказал он. Это признание повергло меня в шок.  
- Ты особенная для меня, и всегда такой будешь.  
Я иронично улыбнулась, поскольку я точно помнила те слова, которые он сказал когда-то давно. Ты мой лучший друг, Белла, и всегда такой будешь. Навсегда и всегда. И затем я решила, что хочу узнать, почему он повторил это сейчас. Почему он сделал то, что сделал. Мне необходимо узнать.  
- Эдвард? – я оторвала голову от его груди с явной неохотой. - Почему этим летом все так внезапно поменялось? Должна же быть причина. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, - прошептала я.  
Он закрыл глаза, вытянулся и потер переносицу. Он всегда так делал, особенно когда задумывался над чем-то серьезным. Затем он глубоко вздохнул.  
- Белла, есть причина для моих поступков. Очень глупая и преждевременная причина, о которой я сожалею. Ты не сделала ничего неправильного, не расстраивайся. Но пока я не готов тебе рассказать о ней, после я расскажу, но не сейчас. Пожалуйста, дай мне время, - объяснил он. Я закивала, снова опустив голову на его грудь.  
_Тогда получается, что я ничего не сделала такого, но, все-таки, в чём же дело?_ Думала я, погружаясь в мысли об этой неизвестной причине, о которой он говорил. Я решила, что не буду беспокоить его до тех пор, пока он сам не будет готов рассказать правду. Я собираюсь предоставить столько времени, сколько потребуется. Биение его сердца, а также спокойный ритм дыхания помогли мне самой успокоиться.  
Небо темнело. _Как долго мы здесь были?_- думала я. Я посмотрела не Эдварда, и все вопросы мгновенно вылетели из моей головы. Он спал. Меня пронзил благоговейный трепет. Он выглядел таким умиротворенным, что в этот момент больше ничего не волновало меня.  
- Небеса, должно быть, ниспослали мне ангела, - прошептала я.  
Я очертила пальцами контур его закрытых глаз. Его веки выглядели светло-лавандовыми на его бледной коже. Мои пальцы переместились вниз на его скулы, легко касаясь в осторожной ласке, затем прикоснулись к гладкому лбу и скользнули по ангельскому носу. Я затрепетала в предчувствии, опуская руку к его губам. Интересно, а каково это - прикасаться к ним? Я всегда хотела это знать. Ну, честно говоря, я мечтала ласкать их губами, но и это тоже лучше, чем совсем ничего. Его губы были теплыми, нежными и гладкими. Внезапно я ощутила жгучее желание поцеловать его, чтобы ощутить, как его губы двигаются вместе с моими.  
Я спохватилась прежде, чем я бы сделала что-то, что могло бы поссорить нас с Эдвардом. Я просто хотела вернуть его дружбу. Я не могла все испортить. Подул внезапный порыв ветра, из-за чего по обнаженным рукам и ногам побежали мурашки. Веки Эдварда затрепетали.  
- Извини! Я не хотела будить тебя! – извинилась я. Он слабо улыбнулся, видимо до конца не проснувшись. Я изменила позу, немного подвинувшись и сев рядом с ним так, чтобы он тоже мог подняться.  
- Все нормально. Я был бы счастлив к этому привыкнуть, - сказал он, проснувшись окончательно.  
- Что? – озадаченно спросила я.  
- Просыпаться с тобой, когда ты рядом, - ухмыляясь, сказал он.  
Я покраснела как свекла и опустила голову, пытаясь скрыть это от него.  
- Мы должны собираться, - он встал. И я кивнула. Я все еще сидела на земле, поэтому он предложил мне руку. Я протянула руки, а он резко поднял меня, так что моя голова вновь оказалась на его груди, в результате сильного толчка. Подул ветер и я задрожала.  
- Ты простудишься, - сказал он.  
- Нет, я… я в порядке, - сказала я, не в состоянии вынести его пристальный взгляд.  
- Чепуха, - он снял свою куртку и накинул ее на мои плечи. - Лучше? – спросил он, а я закивала. Затем я подумала, что на нем надета только хлопковая рубашка, и что он также может замерзнуть.  
- Эдвард! – пожаловалась я, - ты также замерзнешь!  
- Нет, не замерзну, - возразил он, - я мужчина и могу это пережить.  
Я засмеялась над его словами, игриво хлопнув его по руке.  
- Ой! – он притворно изобразил боль, надув губы._ Он настолько привлекательный, когда надувает губы._  
- Что? Ты же мужчина! Или это то, что мужчина не может пережить?– я сделала ударение на словах «мужчины» и «пережить». Он же просто рассмеялся музыкальным смехом, встряхнув головой.  
- Ты хочешь пойти назад коротким или длинным путем? - поддразнил он. Я смутилась. Затем он уточнил, хотела ли я прогуляться, заодно поздоровавшись с землей или, я желаю, чтобы меня перенесли. Он, несомненно, знал, что я выберу второе.  
- Ха, ха, очень смешно, - нахмурилась я. Он разгладил пальцами складку между моими бровями. Мою кожу слегка покалывало в тех местах, где он касался меня. Он погладил рукой мою щеку. Я перестала ясно соображать, думая о том, что может случиться дальше. Мне стало жарко, и я безумно захотела продолжения. Он убрал ладонь, и мое тело затосковало из-за потери контакта с ним. Это сильно меня расстроило – как я смогу жить без его прикосновений.  
Он снова закинул меня на спину. Я обхватила ногами его талию, а руками обняла за шею.  
- Готова? – он повернул голову в ожидании ответа, а я застыла, не в силах произнести ни слова. Дыхание застряло в горле. Его лицо находилось всего в дюйме от моего так, что мне можно было бы только наклониться и…_Нет! Перестань об этом думать, Белла!_ Я, должно быть, выпала из реальности, его голос прозвучал обеспокоенно. - Белла?  
- Да, пойдем! – ответила я, мысленно стукнув себя. К тому времени, как мы добрались до машины, небо потемнело. Он нежно опустил меня, открывая дверь Вольво. И когда я села, он запрыгнул на водительское место.  
- Эдвард? Можно у тебя кое-что спросить? – я очень надеялась на то, что он не скажет что-то вроде: _«Ты уже это сделала». _  
- Ты уже это сделала, - ухмыльнулся он. Я застонала и засмеялась.  
- Я знала, что ты скажешь именно это! – сказала я, продолжая смеяться.  
- Итак, что ты хочешь знать? – теперь уже серьезно спросил он.  
- Ах, да. Это что-то очень важное. Пожалуйста, не веди машину как маньяк! – я знала, что он не согласится, но мне это действительно важно.  
- Я не езжу как маньяк! – защищался он, когда двигатель машины заурчал. Он запрокинул голову и засмеялся. Я улыбнулась, радуясь, что смогла заставить его смеяться. Это было так хорошо, знать, что способна рассмешить его и насладиться улыбкой, расцветающей на его губах.  
- Ну, Эдвард, когда ты гонишь на 60 миль в час быстрее нормы, то я считаю, что ты водишь как маньяк! – спорила я. Он сдал с парковки задним ходом, выезжая на дорогу все еще смеясь.  
- Это смешно! Твой Aston Martin может ехать также быстро, как и мой Volvo. Ты должна когда-нибудь попробовать, - энергично сказал он. Все Каллены любили скорость, это нормально. Я закатила глаза.  
- Нет, спасибо, я бы хотела остаться в живых, - воскликнула я. Он засмеялся еще сильнее. Я засмеялась с ним, не собираясь продолжать спор.  
- Ну, учитывая ту скорость, с которой ты передвигаешься, тебе должна очень нравиться твоя жизнь, - дразнил он. Я отвернулась, почувствовав, как мое лицо вновь вспыхнуло. _Ах, нет, я практически принадлежу тебе и, да, девочка, ты влипла как никто другой. Я жажду поцелуев и объятий. Ты заставляешь меня влюбиться в тебя._ От моих мыслей меня спас телефонный звонок. Я достала мобильный из сумки, заметив на дисплее, что мне звонил Чарли. Чего бы ему могло понадобиться? И с каких он пор научился пользоваться телефоном?  
- Привет, папа, - ответила я.  
- Привет, Беллз, где ты? – послышался его грубоватый голос. Я не могла сказать ему правда, что еду на скорости 100 км/час по Форкской главной дороге. О, да, он вряд ли будет рад.  
- С Калленами, а что? Я тебе нужна? Я скоро вернусь, - расстроено сказала я.  
Я очень надеялась на то, что он не взорвал микроволновку, засунув в нее кастрюлю с ложкой.  
- Ох, нет, я в порядке. Я вот почему звоню. Я меня вызывают на дежурство этой ночью, так что ты сможешь остаться с Калленами? – сказал он. Он никогда не любил оставлять меня дома одну.

Перевод:GoldFly  
Редактура:Bellona


	5. Сексуальные танцы и кино марафон

Глава 5. Сексуальные танцы и кино марафон.

_Ранее: _

_- С Калленами? Но почему? Я тебе нужна? Скоро вернусь, - расстроено сказала я.  
Я очень надеялась на то, что он не взорвал микроволновку, засунув в нее кастрюлю с ложкой.  
- Ох, нет, я в порядке. Я вот почему звоню. Я… меня вызывают на дежурство этой ночью, так что ты сможешь остаться у них? – сказал он. Папа никогда не любил оставлять меня дома одну. _

Глава 5.  
Эдвард вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
- Чарли опять работает в ночную смену, так что остаюсь у вас, - объяснила я, и парень кивнул.  
- А это значит, что Эммет непременно сегодня отомстит нам, - вздохнул он. Ох, ох. Вникнув в смысл фразы, я задрожала. Его любимое занятие – сбивать с толку людей, играя с ними в любимую игру «Правда или дело».  
Эдвард, почувствовав мое беспокойство, погладил меня по затылку, выводя круги на нем, желая успокоить. Я не могла не волноваться, думая о том, что он заставит меня сделать, по тому как правду я, конечно же, не выберу. Я боялась того, что он начнет меня спрашивать о моих чувствах к Эдварду.  
Вероятность того, что наши глаза встретятся, мгновенно исчезла, как только мы подъехали к дому Каленов. Все ребята находились снаружи. Эммет скрестил руки на груди, что означало: я–накажу–тебя–пока–ты–не–станешь–умолять–меня–остановиться. Роуз стояла рядом с ним и рассматривала ноготь, уперев руки в бока, но, казалось, она скучала. Элис постоянно подпрыгивала, а ее взгляд говорил: подожди–потом–буду–я-пытать–тебя. Джаспер же казался абсолютно равнодушным к происходящему. Все это заставило меня громко засмеяться, но мой смех резко оборвался, когда вспомнила о предстоящей пытке.  
Итак, пора ей начаться.  
Эдвард подал мне руку и обнадеживающе пожал ее, и, выйдя из машины, направился открывать мне дверь. Я улыбнулась ему, выходя из нее и морально готовясь к предстоящим пыткам. По своей природе Эммет не слишком миролюбив, и я была сильно напугана.  
- Белла! Мы вынуждены сыграть заново в эту игру из-за вашего ухода днем! – теперь Эммет откровенно ухмылялся мне. Эдвард улыбнулся мне так, словно он извинялся.  
- Эммет, это не ее вина. Я попросил Беллу пойти со мной, - и, конечно, Эдвард попытался принять основной удар на себя.  
- Ага, конечно. Ребят, так куда вы ходили? – Эммет потребовал ответа на вопрос. Я вспомнив о нежелании Эдварда рассказать о нашем луге, попыталась придумать правдоподобное объяснение, но, конечно, без заикания не обошлось. Эммет поднял брови.  
- Мы ходили… мы ходили в… - Эдвард умоляюще посмотрел на меня. Я отчаянно пыталась придумать алиби.  
- Мы ходили в парк, - выпалила единственную вещь, пришедшую мне на ум. Эдвард бросил на меня изумленный взгляд, говоривший: «Действительно в парк? Серьезно?». Я же ответила ему взглядом: «Это первое, что пришло мне в голову».  
- А вы не врете мне, что ходили именно в парк? – Эммет пристально посмотрел на меня. - Ну, ладно!  
Я не подозревала о такой наивности Эммета, и, вздохнув, тут же резко оборвалась, ведь остальные, кажется, не были довольны нашим объяснением. Я бросила на Эдварда предостерегающий взгляд, ведь его лицо отражало мои эмоции, и, улыбнувшись, отвернулась от него. Тем не менее, у Элис имелись на этот счет другие планы: схватив меня за локоть, она запихнула меня в комнатку под лестницей. Только не снова!  
- Белла, скажи, только по-честному, где ты была? – спросила Элис, когда мы благополучно оказались внутри каморки под лестницей. Она зажгла свет, так что в комнатке было довольно мило.  
Я равнодушно посмотрела на нее, но было такое ощущение, будто она видит всю меня насквозь.  
- Ладно, мы не были в парке. Эдвард отвез меня в абсолютно потрясающее место, но не могу тебе о нем сказать – он попросил меня не говорить тебе, это место только наше. Оно особенное, - я почувствовала нечто, похожее на гордость и самодовольство.  
- Ооох,- завизжала она. - О, Боже! Это тааак романтично! – я застонала от ее визгов и вечных подпрыгиваний.  
- Элис, - заныла я, - это всего лишь прогулка, и Эдвард меня не на свидание пригласил или что-то вроде того. Мы просто друзья.  
- Это сейчас вы просто друзья, - пробормотала она, зевая. Я не была уверена, что правильно ее расслышала. Наконец, мы вышли из каморки и направились в сторону гостиной. Все уселись в круг. Эммет терпеливо ждал, а Эдвард ободряюще улыбнулся мне.  
- Ладно, ребят, давайте побыстрее с этим закончим, - сердито вздохнула я, садясь между Элис и Эдвардом, который ободряюще пожал мою ладонь и самодовольно усмехнулся. Элис скептически посмотрела на наши сплетенные руки; в ответ я пожала плечами.  
- А ты говорила, что между вами ничего не было! – тихо прошептала она, но я расслышала ее слова.  
- Ничего и не было! – прошипела я, хотя и желала, чтобы хоть что-нибудь, да было. В предвкушении Эммет потер ладони и приготовился объяснять правила весьма заезженной игры «Бутылочка» или «Правда или дело».  
- Мы будем играть в «Бутылочку» или «Правда или дело», - взволновано сказал он.  
«Что я говорила?» – игриво подумала я.  
- Я пойду первым и покручу бутылочку, тот, на кого она покажет, будет первой жертвой. Вы должны выполнить желание или же честно ответить на вопрос, в противном случае вы поплатитесь за ложь. Итак, наказание будет следующим: вы должны пробежать по школьному коридору абсолютно голыми. И, кстати, желание не должно быть противозаконным. Подходит? – спросил он. Похоже, он едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не покатиться со смеху, даже не задумываясь, что это может кого-то оскорбить.  
- Как бы то ни было, давайте начнем, - пробормотала я, пытаясь казаться веселой. Эммет ухмыльнулся мне и покрутил бутылочку.  
«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ну, пожалуйста, только не я. Только не я», – умоляла я всех Богов. Но потом с облегчением вздохнула: жребий пал на Элис.  
Не стоит так радоваться, Белла, еще совсем чуть-чуть, и жребий пал бы на тебя.  
- Окей, Элис, - Эммет выглядел абсолютно счастливым, - правда или дело?  
На минуту Элис заколебалась и забеспокоилась, но я-то знала, что творится в ее головке.  
- Дело.  
Эммет - мастер по придумыванию вызовов, и абсолютно уверена была в том, что он не подкачает.  
- Вот и отлично, мы быстрее закончим! – воскликнул он. - В понедельник ты наденешь толстовку в школу, никаких дизайнерских одежек, надень самое простое, что у тебя есть, также никакого макияжа и разных девчачьих штучек, - теперь Элис откровенно шептала все, что об этом думает – это послужит ей на пользу. Я громко засмеялась, а подруга угрожающе посмотрела на меня.  
- Гляди в оба, Белла, следующей можешь быть ты, - холодно посмотрела на меня Элис. Девушка покрутила бутылку в поисках очередной жертвы. Жребий пал на Роуз. Фьюх!  
Нахмурившись, Элис приготовилась сделать из Роуз козла отпущения, хотя очень хотела увидеть меня на месте Розалии, повернувшись ко мне, подруга сделала гримаску: «Ты у меня еще получишь».  
Я притворилась, что не расслышала ее, но Эдвард утешил меня, пожимая мне руку.  
- Правда или дело? – скучно спросила Элис.  
Розали задумалась на мгновенье.  
- Правда.  
- Назови самое неподходящее место, в котором вы занимались сексом с Эмметом, - потребовала Элис.  
Роуз улыбнулась; они с Эметом были два сапога пара. Разговоры о сексе их не смущали и не вызывали отвращения, в особенности об их собственном опыте, да к тому же в публичных местах. Роуз хмыкнула, все еще размышляя.  
- Я пытаюсь понять, какой их них было самое неподходящее, - пояснила она. Мы засмеялись.  
- Ладно, хорошо. Вы же знаете о примерочной в Виктрии Сикрет? Вот там, - мне послышалось, или она сказала это с гордостью в голосе?  
Пока я пялилась на эту парочку, полностью шокированная этим заявлением, все смеялись. Черт! Почему они не могли дотерпеть до кровати?  
Думаю, секс может быть неуправляемым, диким, и именно поэтому они и не смогли удержаться от него. Я хотела бы узнать… Ну, не знаю, к примеру, что у Элис с Джасом был секс, но они контролируют себя!  
Подруга покрутила бутылку. Я забыла помолиться, ведь мои мысли целиком и полностью заняты откровению Роуз. Служи мне верно или молись!  
Слегка усмехнувшись, она задала мне этот страшный вопрос:  
- Правда или дело, Белла? – и все-таки, это Розалии задала мне вопрос, а не Элис, или Эммет. Она могла бы быть милой, не так ли? Но, что если она приказала бы поцеловать Эдварда или что-нибудь другое? Я жалею, что этого никогда не будет, ведь Эдвард никогда не поцелует меня. Меня поразила неожиданно возникшая вспышка боли, очевидно, вызванная жалостью к себе – ведь может случиться, что мы так и останемся друзьями. И вряд ли я скажу Эдварду о своих чувствах к нему, беспокоясь о его реакции на слова.  
Глубоко вздохнув, сказала:  
- Дело, - Розалии мило мне улыбнулась, и мое тело внезапно расслабилось – Эдвард успокаивающе вырисовывает круги на моей ладони.  
- Хорошо. Ты должна позвонить мистеру Баннеру и сообщить, что его ждет тысяча презервативов на Английской почте, - все засмеялись над такой задумкой, ну, а я только что поняла, насколько оригинальна Розалии.  
- Прекрасно, - пробурчала я, косясь на Эдварда, все еще продолжавшего смеяться. Потянувшись к сумочке, достала телефон.  
- Милый дизайн, Белла, - захихикал Эммет, подмигивая мне - он терпеть не мог наклеивать разные рисунки на телефон.  
- Хорошо, какой у него номер? – спросила я, открывая телефон. Элис взяла его и ввела номер учителя.  
- Я только что набрала его номер, - пояснила она, возвращая мне мой телефон.  
Откуда она знает номер телефона мистера Баннера? Я включила громкую связь.  
- Добрый вечер! – в трубке раздался грубый голос мистера Баннера.  
- Здравствуйте, сэр, - сказала я, звуча как человек родом из Англии. Я так гордилась собой!  
- Да, кто это? – он попался! Элис в одобрении закивала.  
- Я звоню Вам потому, сэр, что Ваш заказ на сто презервативов уже можно забрать с почты, - мне действительно нравился мистер Баннер, но его реакция нас всех ошеломила.  
- Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы отвезти их ко мне домой? – ответил он. На минуту я подумала, что он хочет подшутить над нами, но, на удивление, учитель был серьезен. Мой рот широко открылся в удивлении, как и у остальных. Я была в шоке, но а эту же минуту упала на пол, истерически хохоча.  
- О, Господи! – истерически хохотала Элис.  
Мой желудок надрывался от смеха. Все вытянулись на полу. Эдвард смеялся, лежа на боку, моя голова лежала на его спине, и я пыталась перестать смеяться.  
- Ох, дерьмо! Что это было? Бьюсь об заклад, он говорил абсолютно серьезно! – воскликнула я, озвучивая мысли всех.  
- Не знаю, но я не ожидала такой реакции! – сказала Роуз.  
- Мистер Баннер использует презервативы? – воскликнула Элис, а мы снова засмеялись.  
- И, кстати, мне очень понравился твой акцент! – сказал Эммет.  
- У тебя гениально получилось, Белла! – подтвердил Джаспер.  
- Ну, спасибо! Я старалась быть естественной! – игриво пошутила я.  
- Ты такая и есть – естественная, - Эдвард вполне серьезно прошептал эти слова в мое ухо!  
Улыбнувшись ему, взяла его ладонь в свою, в это время думая о том, будет Эммет продолжать меня смущать или нет.  
- Клянусь, после этого даже не смогу взглянуть в глаза мистеру Баннеру! – сказала я. Эммет напомнил мне покрутить бутылочку, вот мы и вернулись в игру. Бог думает обо мне – бутылочка уже не может указать на меня. Ну, может, потом, но не сейчас. Вскоре бутылочка остановилась и указала на Эммета. Это время реванша! Прекрасно знаю – Эммет выберет вызов, он называет себя «Мастер исполнения желаний», вот я и решила немного подшутить над ним.  
- Правда или вызов, Эммет?  
- Черт, вызов! – думаю, что смогу получить каплю удовольствия.  
- Эммет ты не сможешь дотронуться, поцеловаться и заняться сексом с Роуз в течение четырех дней. Я имею ввиду, что вы не можете спать в одной комнате, - сказала я ему.  
- Ты попала в яблочко, Белла! – Элис дала пять. Роуз зло посмотрела на меня.  
- Извини, беззвучно прошептала я. Знаю, несправедливо наказывать ее, но это моя месть Эммету.  
- Белла, поскольку наказание ты озвучила сейчас, не могла бы ты разрешить вступить ему в силу завтра? – спросила Роуз.  
- Отлично, - закивала я. Подруга оживилась и вместе с Эмметом пулей полетела в комнату. Ну, мы теперь знаем, что они будут делать ночью. Я закатила глаза – реакция была ожидаема.  
- Ну, раз это конец игры, давайте во что-нибудь еще поиграем! – защебетала Элис.  
Эдвард застонал, но согласился. Элис с Джасом же ушли, надеясь придумать что-то новенькое. Встав, я пошла за ними, но быстро осознала, что Эдвард не идет следом, и заставила себя вернуться в гостиную. Он стоял ко мне спиной, а я не могла догадаться, что он делал. Тем не менее, я решила испугать его.  
Подбежав к нему, я удивилась себе – я не спотыкалась, когда прыгнула на спину. Он не ожидал подобного с моей стороны, поэтому мы и упали на пол. Я засмеялась, Эдвард же был в шоке. Перевернувшись, он оказался сверху на мне. Обстановка накалилась – я была крепко к нему прижата.  
- Джас попросил тебя приготовить закуски, - холодно сказала я. Мне пришлось с него встать, но Эдвард еще лежал.  
- Прости, я напугала тебя, - извинилась я.  
- Все в порядке, - улыбнулся он своей незабываемо сияющей улыбкой, и, потянув меня вниз, заставил лечь на него. Прикоснувшись головой к волосам, я вздохнула – он пах корицей, запах был таким сладким, ведь это был его собственный запах. Элис для своего появления выбрала прекрасный момент, вот нам и пришлось быстро вскочить. У нее всегда была прекрасная интуиция!  
- Джас хочет, чтобы ты пришел к нему, - сказала она Эдварду, заставив его пойти на кухню. Элис же подошла ко мне и подняла бровь. - Так что было между вами? – спросила она, - вас все время можно поймать на проявлении чувств.  
Я пожала плечами, искренне надеясь, что Элис скоро уйдет. Но я не до такой степени удачлива.  
- Белла, будь осторожна. Я не хочу, чтобы ты испытала боль, - оправдывалась она.  
- Элис, - застонала я, - Эдвард действительно изменился за последнее время. Он не хочет видеть меня в роли кого-то больше, нежели друга.  
- Это ты так думаешь, - прошептала она . В принципе, я не была уверена в том, что расслышала именно это. Отключив режим «без звука» на iPhone, включила песенку Sexy Bitch David Guetta. Мы обе одновременно ухмыльнулись.  
Это была наша песня, мы танцевали во время вечеринок, когда ди-джей ставил ее. Могу признаться, что когда танцую под эту песню, выгляжу довольно сексуально. Мы кивали друг другу, пританцовывая. Сам Бог запретил Эдварду входить в комнату.  
От усталости мы легли на диван, и в это время заиграла песня Paramore – Decode.  
Jasper POV  
Услышав песню Sexy Bitch, которая раздавалась из гостиной, мы с Эдвардом приоткрыли дверь. От увиденного моя челюсть отвалилась так же, как и у Эдварда.  
Белла и Элис танцевали, и это выглядело так… сексуально.  
Белла двигала бедрами в такт музыке, а Элис… ох, я хотел схватить ее и утащить в постель.  
Я любил Беллу, как свою собственную сестру, и не мог позволить Эдварду причинить ей боль.  
- Эдвард, - предупредил я, - не разбивай ей сердце.  
- И не сделаю этого, - сказал он, а я услышал в его голосе что-то другое, но не нежность. - Она – мой лучший друг.  
Я знал, что Эдвард чувствует нечто большее к Белле, да и она к нему тоже была не равнодушна, но оба боялись услышать отказ, вот и не видели проявления обоюдной симпатии.  
- Да что ты об этом знаешь? – спросил я, направляясь к Белле и Элис, которые по-прежнему танцевали в гостиной и накаляли атмосферу.  
Эдвард сказал ерунду, да и я тоже.  
- Ничего, - разочаровано замолчал он.  
Bella's POV  
Я смотрела, как Эдвард и Джас вошли в комнату, ошеломленно глядя на нас.  
- Какого черта они уставились? – прошептала я подруге. Она пожала плечами. И только потом я поняла: они видели, как мы танцуем. Это и объяснило их ошеломленные взгляды, направленные на нас.  
- Какого черта они уставились на нас? – прошептала я Элис. Она просто пожала плечами. Затем я неожиданно осознала: они видели, как мы танцуем. Это-то и объяснило то, что они так уставились на нас. Я покраснела и решила не выводить их на чистую воду. Я избегала контакта с глазами Эдварда и, казалось, он также избегал меня. Неудобно.  
Элис, должно быть, все заметила и сказала:  
- Давайте устроим киномарафон! – мы все закивали и уселись на диван, чтобы просмотреть все шесть фильмов о Гарри Потере. Эдвард и Джаспер достали закуску с журнального столика. Подруга села на колени Джаса, закутавшись в одеяло. Эдвард и я устроились на диване. Подтянув колени, я обхватила их руками.  
Элис поставила первый фильм и выключила свет. В темноте мне было спокойнее по нескольким причинам. Я не смотрела кино – наблюдала за Эдвардом. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал, что он также за мной наблюдает, то просто бы улыбнулась ему одними глазами, привыкшими к темноте.  
Мы просматривали часть, в которой Хагрид рассказал Гарри, что он волшебник, и в этот момент Эдвард взял мою руку и начал поглаживать ее. Я положила голову ему на плечо и взяла его за руку, практически переползая ему на колени. Я была так благодарна темноте, что Элис с Джасом не могут видеть нас.  
Переместившись, моя голова оказалась на его коленях, и он нежно гладил мое лицо и волосы. «В таком положении я могла бы оставаться вечно», - подумала я, лежа на его коленях.  
- Я очень рада, что мы опять друзья, - прошептала я, осознав, как же легко произнести эти слова сейчас, когда мое лицо в тени.  
- Я скучала по тебе, - итак, я сделала это. Я позволила себе снова довериться, открывшись ему. Больше ничего не могла прибавить, с нетерпением ждала его ответа.  
- Я тоже, и больше уже никогда не смогу жить без тебя, - сказал он, все еще поглаживая мои волосы. Мое сердце затрепетало. Я бы взяла то, что от него получила, и никогда больше бы не уходила. Осознания того, что он беспокоиться обо мне, было достаточно, чтобы заставить меня улыбнуться. Я прижалась к нему еще ближе. В такой позе мы и оставались на протяжении всех фильмов.  
Должно быть, я так и заснула на коленях Эдварда, поскольку проснувшись ночью и пребывая в полусонном состоянии, почувствовала, как меня поднимают с дивана сильные руки. Меня отнесли, и я услышала тихий спор. Я услышала, как дверь скрипнула, и больше меня не обнимали руки. Я лежала на кровати.  
Человек, отнесший меня сюда, собрался уходить, и я, находившаяся все еще в полусонном состоянии, схватила его за руку.  
- Пожалуйста, не уходи, - умоляла я, поскольку хотела прочувствовать руки, обнимавшие меня еще раз. Человек отпустил мою руку, и на несколько мгновений я испугалась, что он уйдет. К моему огромному облегчению, я почувствовала, как кровать прогнулась под его большим весом. Я улыбнулась ему, почувствовав, как его сильные руки опять обнимают меня. Я попала в рай.  
- Спокойной ночи, Белла, - сказал бархатный голос, начиная напевать какую-то мелодию. В его объятиях я спокойно уснула. Я люблю тебя, Эдвард.


	6. Неловкие действия и мрачные выводы

Неловкие действия и мрачные выводы.

Я проснулась из-за яркого света, бившего мне в глаза. Черт, уйди, дурацкий свет! Повернула голову, и он исчез. Я почувствовала, что что-то поднимается и опускается, также услышала чьё-то ровное дыхание. Через некоторое время я поняла, что это не мое дыхание, уж слишком оно было идеальным. Я почувствовала, что кто-то мягко и нежно прикоснулся ко мне, а затем стал поглаживать по спине. Затем осознание реальности пришло ко мне, и я вспомнила, где я, кто я и как я здесь оказалась.  
Я лежала на груди Эдварда, а моя голова покоилась на его шее. Его рука поглаживала мою спину, заставляя меня вздрагивать всякий раз, когда она случайно задирала мне рубашку, прикасаясь к голой коже. Я знала, что ему было известно, что я уже не сплю, но не хотела испортить этот момент, когда никому из нас еще ничего не надо было объяснять.  
Я хотела бы, чтобы мы с Эдвардом попали в наш собственный мир, где всё было бы таким оправданным. Где я не обязана была бы объяснять, почему держу Эдварда за руку или колебаться перед каждым моим шагом, боясь, что это будет слишком. Мир, где были бы мы. Не Эдвард и Белла, а мы. Где Эдвард любил бы меня. Но это не произойдет, поскольку сейчас пора объяснить Эдварду моё неразумное поведение вчера вечером.  
Высунувшись из своего уютного гнездышка, я зевнула. Я услышала мягкий бархатистый смешок, и мои глаза встретились с пронзительно зелёными глазами Эдварда.  
- Доброе утро! - пропел он, обнимая меня за талию, что не давало мне возможности отодвинуться от него. Хотя это не то, чего я хотела бы.  
- Доброе утро, - я протерла глаза  
- Эдвард, мне так …- я начала извиняться за то, что ночевала в его постели.  
- Шшш …- шикнул он на меня, - это неважно. Знаешь, твои волосы выглядят как стог сена, но мне это нравится.  
Я покраснела и наклонила голову.  
- Хорошо спалось? - спросил он со понимающей улыбкой на лице. Что такое он знает, чего не знаю я?  
- Да, а тебе?  
- Спалось неплохо, хорошо, что вообще спалось, - последнюю часть предложения он сказал так тихо, что я не была уверена в том, что он вообще это сказал.  
- Что?  
- Знаешь, ты разговариваешь во сне, - усмехнулся он, прежде чем отбросил в сторону свою часть одеяла, покидая меня и отправляясь в ванную. Что он слышал? О, Боже мой!  
Я ошеломленно вскочила с кровати и побежала в комнату Элис. Выскользнув из комнаты, я прошла по коридору к комнате Элис. Я повернула дверную ручку и неожиданно оказалась на полу. Ой, привет пол, я не помню падения.  
- О, Боже!  
- Что произошло?  
- Расскажи мне!  
- Народ, если вы поднимете меня, то вам всё расскажу, - я почувствовала, что снова в состоянии дышать, когда они подняли меня.  
Я подошла к кровати и села, переводя дыхание.  
- Итак, чего ты ждешь?  
- ВЫКЛАДЫВАЙ!  
Роуз и Элис стояли передо мной, выжидающе глядя на меня. Чего они от меня хотели? О, точно, по идее, я должна рассказать им, что произошло между мной и Эдвардом.  
- Ну, на самом деле, ничего не случилось. Я просто уснула в его объятьях. Когда проснулась, он сказал, что я разговаривала во сне, но я не знаю, чего я наговорила. Неужели я призналась ему в любви или что-то в этом роде? О, Господи! - мое сердце учащенно забилось, стоило мне подумать об этом.  
- Белла, успокойся. На самом деле, я уверена, что бы ты не сказала – это было хорошо. Это только приблизило нас к тому моменту, когда Эдвард признается тебе в своих чувствах, - сказала мне Эллис.  
- Элис, он уже сказал мне о своих чувствах. Ему БОЛЬШЕ НЕ В ЧЕМ МНЕ ПРИЗНАВАТСЯ! - воскликнула я.  
- О, Белла, ты даже ничего не замечаешь.  
- Не замечаю чего?  
Элис только покачала головой. ЧЕГО я не замечаю?  
- Мы собираемся целый день проторчать дома, так что сгодиться и обычная одежда, - Роуз уже решила, что я должна одеть. Я закрыла глаза и откинулась назад, приготовившись к пыткам.  
Роуз помахала одеждой, которую я должна буду надеть сегодня, перед моим лицом и вытолкала меня в ванну. Я посмотрела на одежду, которую мне предстояло надеть сегодня. Итак, это в черно-голубую полоску туника, открывающая плечи, и леггинсы. У туники был широкий вырез и с одной стороны она открывала мое плечо. Она едва закрывала мою попу. Хорошо смотрится с леггинсами Эллис. Леггинсы были выше моих коленей, и, собственно, из-за этого я замерзла.  
Как только я вышла, меня сразу посадили за туалетный столик, за которым мне сделали прическу и макияж. Элис сделала мне прекрасный макияж с дымчатыми тенями, и, я должна признать, выглядел он сексуально. Роуз выпрямила мне волосы и стянула их в конский хвост, но оставила две прядки, обрамляющих мое лицо.  
Эллис протянула мне мыльницы, и я насладилась ощущением комфорта  
- Идеально! – язвительно заметила Эллис, - особенно платье. Молодец, Роуз!  
- Правда? Стиль обычный, но сексуальный, с намеком на неприступность.  
Я обняла обеих, и мы пошли вниз позавтракать. Элис и Роуз пошли в гостиную, а я в кухню. Я просто прилипла к полу, когда увидела того, кто был там, а точнее то, в чём он был одет. Эдвард прислонился к столу в одних фланелевых брюках, без рубашки. Мои глаза автоматически остановились на его идеальной груди. У него было шесть кубиков пресса, к которым собиралось добавиться еще парочка.  
Я взглянула на Эдварда и заметила, что он тоже смотрит на то, в чем я одета.  
Наши глаза встретились, и мы застыли, но потом Эдвард подошел ко мне и нежно обнял меня за талию. Ладно, это уже не дружеское поведение.  
- Ты потрясающе выглядишь, - прошептал он.  
- Ты тоже.  
Он усмехнулся и пробормотал: «Спасибо».  
Стойте, неужели я сказала это вслух?  
- Да, - усмехнулся он. Я покраснела, как помидор, и стала изучать взглядом пол. Пальцем он поднял мой подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. Разве он не знает, что я каждый раз теряюсь в них? Но… было слишком поздно.  
Он медленно начал наклоняться. Совсем чуть-чуть, это точно. Он не уклонился, когда я тоже стала приближаться к нему. Мой пристальный взгляд упал на его полные, великолепные губы. Я так давно хотела их поцеловать.  
- Народ, Эммет голоден, так что вам нужно сделать перерыв... ОЙ! – Эллис увидела нас и убежала. Ну вот, она все разрушила. Глупая пикси! Эдвард вздохнул и убрал руку с моей талии.  
- Давай сделаем завтрак прежде, чем Эммет нас убьет, - рассмеялся он.  
- Да, - прошептала я.  
Мы молча готовили омлет, но иногда нарушали тишину, когда надо было попросить что-нибудь передать. Что бы произошло, если бы он поцеловал меня? И собирался ли он вообще меня поцеловать? Тишина меня убивала. На стол мы поставили тарелку с тостами, фасоль, омлеты, картофельные оладьи и отправились в гостиную.  
- Дааа! Завтрак! – завопил Эммет, еще даже не добежав до кухни.  
- Даа, - я подняла брови и схватила Элис прежде, чем дошла до кухни.  
- Можно мне с тобой поговорить, Элис? – я схватила ее за руку и потащила в ту же комнату, в которой состоялся наш вчерашний разговор. Включив свет, я повернулась к ней. Впервые в жизни, увидела испуганную подругу. Я смягчилась. Правда, чуть-чуть.  
- ЭЛИС! – сердито сказала я.  
- Извини. Я не знала, - извинилась она. И только потом я поняла, что ей незачем было извиняться.  
- Все хорошо, ты не виновата. Вообще-то, я даже не уверена в том, что что-то случилось бы.  
- Белла, серьезно, он собирался поцеловать тебя.  
Да, верно, но она никогда бы не поверила мне, так что я не собиралась в пустую тратить свое дыхание.

- В любом случае, пойдем, - вздохнула я, двигаясь к выходу из гардеробной. Я села на мягкий, роскошный стул возле стула Эдварда, и он улыбнулся своей сердцеразбивающей улыбкой. Я попыталась улыбнуться так заразительно, как могла, но у меня не получилось. Но вдруг его улыбка пропала, и парень нахмурился. Эдвард взял мою руку и нежно погладил ее.  
- Что случилось? – телеграфировал мне он поднятием бровей.  
- Ничего, все в порядке, - в ответ взглядом показала ему я и сжала его руку. Оставшаяся часть завтрака прошла без происшествий, исключая Эммета, который слишком шумно чавкал и разговаривал с набитым ртом.  
Мы расположились на мягком, удобном кожаном диване в гостиной. Розали сидела на коленях Эммета, который расположился на едва ли не на краю. Элис сделала тоже самое с Джаспером. Эдвард и я… ну, мы сели рядом на том же диванчике, как и прошлой ночью. Я подтянула коленки к груди и легла на Эдварда. Элис должна была включить канал «Сплетницы», по которому они с Роуз узнавали о самых последних сплетнях из жизни звезд, но вместо этого мы с девочками обсуждали фильм «Новолуние», пока парни не посмотрели на нас скептически.  
- Ох, Боже мой! «Новолуние» - интересный фильм, но Крис Вейтц не придал фильму изюминки. Я хочу сказать, вы видели что он сделал с концовкой? – с пафосом произнесла я.  
- Я ЗНАЮ! Абсолютно! Я имею ввиду, все и так знали, что произойдет в конце, так почему же такое клише? Крис Вейтц – такой душка! – утверждала Роуз.  
- А Кристин Стюарт такая плохая актриса! Ее голос такой скучный! – пожаловалась Элис, - но я точно люблю Эшли Грин!  
Я засмеялась.  
- Я знаю, серьезно! Но Боже, когда Тайлер снимает свою рубашку! Фьююх! – я сделала вид, что мне жарко. Эдвард напрягся.  
- РАССКАЖИ МНЕ ОБ ЭТОМ! Я готова упасть в обморок! – Элис тоже взмахнула рукой так, словно ей стало не хватать воздуха. - Если вы думаете, как горяч Тейлор, ПОДОЖДИТЕ, пока встретите Алекса Мераза! – сказала Роуз.  
- Кто это? – спросила я.  
- Он играет Пола в стае вервольфев, и он такой горячий!  
- О, Боже! Я люблю его! – завизжала Элис. Джаспер откашлялся, и я засмеялась:  
- Не дури, Джаззи.  
Элис посмотрела на него, надув губки.  
- Почему вы так свихнулись на «Новолунии»? Это просто фильм о вампирах, вервольфах и тупых девчонках, - Эммет впервые сказал что-то умное.  
Элис глубоко вздохнула.  
- Это НЕ просто фильм! Это… - она замолчала, поскольку на канале явно показывали что-то интересное.  
Все быстро зажали руками уши – Элис завизжала.  
- О, Господи! Розлин Кэмбол и Сейдж Каури приезжают в Форкс! – завизжала она.  
- Не говори ерунды! Заткнись! – присоединилась я к ней.  
Сейдж – известная певица, актриса и модель. Она такая симпатичная! У нее все округлялось в правильных местах, она была обладательницей длинных ног, а также излучала уверенность, которую вы могли уловить, даже смотря телевизор. Кончики волос красиво завивались, подчеркивая приятные черты лица. Также она присутствовала на церемонии MTV Awards, одетая в платье серебряного цвета, расшитое блестками, без бретелек. Роберт Паттинсон приглашал ее на свидание. Роберт – сексуальный вампир, от которого все девушки без ума, так что все ревновали Сэйдж к нему. Не поймите меня не правильно: Эдвард был лучше, чем Роб.  
А Розлин Кэмбел – лучшая подруга Сейдж. Они дружили вместе еще до того, как стали звездами. Розлин также была великолепна. Когда она заходила в комнату, все головы автоматически поворачивались в ее направление, и у всех присутствующих замирало дыхание. Она такая ошеломляющая! У Розлин были светлые волосы, которые она все время выпрямляла, и она играла второстепенные роли во многих экранизациях. Она была на премьере «Гарри Поттера и Принца Полукровки». Девушка была певицей, и они с Сейдж записали много совместных треков. Они обе были удивительными женщинами. И ОНИ ПРИЕЗЖАЛИ СЮДА!  
- Я так взволнованна! – завизжала Элис. Все мы, девочки, подпрыгивали в волнении. Мы были такими большими фанатами этих девчонок!  
Мы сразу угомонились, как только заговорили о Мили Сайрус. Она такая трудная! Элис переключала каналы в поисках интересного фильма, пока не нашла «My Sister's Keeper».  
- Я ЛЮБЛЮ этот фильм! – воскликнула Роуз. Все парни застонали.  
- Пожалуйста, не заставляй нас смотреть этот фильм, - умолял Эммет.  
- Ну, просто смирись с этим, потому что мы будем это смотреть! – сказала Элис.  
Она выключила свет, и я положила голову на волосы Эдварда, а он, в свою очередь, обнял меня за талию. У меня было странное ощущение дежавю. Когда мы добрались до части, когда сестра с диагнозом лейкемии умирает в больнице, я зарыдала. Эдвард усадил меня на колени и нежно погладил по спине, успокаивая. Я положила голову на его плечо и заплакала, уткнувшись в его шею. С Элис и Розали было то же самое.  
Я быстро соскочила с коленей Эдварда, и Элис обратно включила свет. Вытерла слезы с лица и поблагодарила Элис за водонепроницаемый макияж. Могла ли она предвидеть это? Возможно. Элис одарила меня понимающей улыбкой. И затем я кое-что вспомнила.  
- Эй! Вы, ребята, помните, что обещали не касаться друг друга? – вспомнила я, что пожелала Роуз и Эммету в качестве дела.  
- О, да! Я и забыла про это! – ухмыльнулась Элис.  
Оба, Эммет и Роуз, выглядели расстроенными, но больше не касались друг друга.  
- Хорошо, начиная с этого момента, вы, ребята, больше не должны касаться друг друга до полуночи в среду, - объяснила я.  
- Белла, это же и четверг тоже! – пожаловалась Роуз.  
- Ты хочешь продлить это и до полуночи четверга?  
- Нет, мэм, - она отрицательно покачала головой, и мы все рассмеялись. Эммет напоследок страстно поцеловал Розалии, и та прошла в противоположный конец комнаты и села на стул. И они принялись страстно смотреть друг на друга, не отрываясь.  
- Ребята, это же почти то же самое, что и секс. Вы не можете жить без этого! – сказала я, чем и заслужила смешок от Эвдарда.  
Внезапно, ключ в двери повернулся. Эсме и Карлайл дома! Я не видела их уже так давно! Я подбежала к двери прежде, чем кто-либо отправился открывать дверь.  
- Эсме! – прокричала я, кинувшись на шею женщине. Она была названной второй матерью и всегда считала меня своей дочкой. Я никогда не видела, чтобы она оказывала мне меньше внимания, чем Элис или Роуз. Она обращалась к нам одинаково, как будто бы я была одной из сестер. Пакеты, которые женщина несла, свалились на пол, затем она нежно, но в то же время крепко обняла меня.  
- Белла! – она сделала шажок назад, чтобы должным образом оглядеть меня.  
- С тех пор, как я в последний раз видела тебя, прошло две недели, но кажется, будто целую вечность! – Эсме изливала чувства, поглаживая мои волосы, похлопывая по бокам, как это делала моя мама. Эсме, как и все остальные Каллены, она была очень красивой. Нет способа, которым можно было бы описать внешность невероятного красивого человека. У нее были волосы карамельного цвета и глаза поразительной голубизны. Для женщины, у которой были пятеро детей, она не выглядела старше тридцати. Я повернулась к Карлайлу, радуясь тому, что снова вижусь с ним.  
- Иди сюда, ребенок! – Карлайл раскрыл руки для объятий, и я прыгнула в них. Он, как и его жена, всегда считал меня своей дочерью. Карлайл был красивым мужчиной, блондином с сияющими голубыми глазами, которые могли успокоить тебя, если у тебя была такая необходимость. Он был красив до потери пульса, и я была уверена, что медсестры в госпитали контролировали свои гормоны, находясь рядом с ним.  
Он поцеловал мой лоб, и я нежно обняла его. Я любила и Чарли, и Карлайла, но в Карлайле мне нравилось то, что рядом с ним я не чувствовала своей неловкости.  
Я посмотрела на остальных и увидела, как они ласково улыбались, в особенности Эдвард. Роуз и Эммет пытались выдержать дистанцию, но, казалось, будто это причиняет им боль. Эсме подняла бровь и указала на парочку.  
- О, это их дело, - объяснила я. Ее спокойное лицо расслабилось, и женщина засмеялась беззаботным смехом.  
- Хорошо, что вы еще живы, - сказала она им.  
- То же самое и я говорила им, - засмеялась я.  
- Ну, я рада, Белла, что ты учишь их. Надеюсь, они что-то подчерпнут из твоих уроков. Они должны себя контролировать, - заключил Карлайл. Мы все засмеялись, пока они уставились на нас. Затем мы прошли в гостиную и принялись разговаривть друг с другом, а мне приходилось смотреть, как бы Роуз и Эмм не прикасались друг к другу. Я взяла Карлайла и Эсме за руки, прикидывая то время, когда я не видела их. Я действительно скучала за ними.  
- Ох, блин, - прошептала я, посмотрев на часы. Уже было шесть часов, и мне надо быть дома, чтобы приготовить для Чарли обед.  
- Ребята, мне пора уходить, - расстроено посмотрела на них я.  
- Пошли, я ни разу не возил тебя домой с тех пор, как у тебя появилась машина, - предложил Эдвард.  
- Уверен? – я не хотела, чтобы он пошел со мной просто потому, что не хотела причинять беспокойство.  
- Да, идем! – со смехом заключил он, прекрасно понимая, что творится в моей голове.  
Я сказала «пока» Эсме и Карлайлу, по очереди обняв их. Я вспомнила, что Элис должна одеть не дизайнерские часы в школу и не использовать средства для волос.  
- Я надеялась, что ты уже забыла, - пробормотала она, и мы все рассмеялись над ее попыткой.  
- Приходи к нам, Белла! – отозвалась Эсме, когда мы с Эдвардом двинулись к гаражу.  
- Конечно, приду! – уверенно сказала я, и она посмотрела на нас. Эдвард любовно обнял меня и прижал поближе к себе. Нам было комфортно друг с другом. Он открыл пассажирскую дверь машины и, усадив меня, быстро подошел к водительской. Он быстро улыбнулся мне и отвез меня домой. И это было удивительно.  
Он делает все эти вещи: крепко обнимает, держит за руку – только тогда, когда мы одни. Мы были только друзьями… верно? Я бы могла попросить у Элис и Роуз девичий совет, но, очевидно, они просто солгали мне: «Он любит тебя». Да, верно!  
Когда он припарковался у моего дома, он вышел и взял меня за руку. Мне стало грустно, как только мы остановились у двери, и я поняла, что это – время сказать «прощай».  
- Пока, - прошептала я, и он крепко обнял меня.  
- Сладких снов, - он наклонился и поцеловал меня в щеку. Затем пошел к своему «Вольво» и уехал, оставляя меня ослепленной на крыльце. Я вставила ключ в скважину и открыла дверь. Приготовила обед Чарли, оставила записку о том, где была. Я упала на кровать и все, о чем я только могла думать — это о нем. Глупый, прекрасный хозяин «Вольво»!


	7. Сообщения и стычка в кафетерии

Глава7. Сообщения и стычка в кафетерии

- Белла, - пропел ангельский голос. Я развернулась на ногах, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с самым красивым существом на планете. Красота поляны серела по сравнению с богом, который сейчас стоял рядом со мной.  
- Эдвард, - прошептала я и дотронулась до его угловатого лица. Мои пальцы пропутешествовали от его гладкого лба, на который спадала прядь волос, до прямого носа. Я задержала свою руку на его четко отчерченной скуле, поражаясь безупречности этого парня. Он был поистине совершенным, у него тело, за которое мужчины-модели готовы убить, а если брать еще и его джентельменские качества, то глядя на него, все женская половина населения падает в обморок.  
- Белла… - он колебался.  
- Что… - мягко позвала я.  
- Я люблю тебя, Белла Свон.  
Я стояла неподвижно, была слишком ошеломлена, чтобы говорить.  
- Я… я… тоже люблю тебя.  
Захватывающая улыбка осветила его лицо, и он наклонился, прикасаясь своими губами к моим.

"It's not fair and it's really not okay!"  
Меня разбудили тревожные звуки песни Not Fair (прим. пер. исполнитель песни - Lily Allen), которые полностью соответствовали моему настроению. Я сильно огорчилась, что это всего лишь сон… да, если это может когда-нибудь и случится, то только во сне

- Аррч, - застонала я от отчаяния. Мало того, что я проснулась во время такого замечательного сна, так уже было пора в школу и нельзя больше понежиться в постели. Я выползла из кровати и прошла в ванную, чтобы принять утренний душ, по пути врезавшись в шкаф, который стоял на моем пути. Я протерла глаза и, зевая, подняла руки над головой, совершенно забыв, что стою около двери, в результате чего ударилась о верх деревянной коробки

Я схватилась за руку, ругаясь и пытаясь избавиться от боли, которая пронзала меня. Когда я прыгала вокруг себя, пытаясь снять болезненные ощущения, то умудрилась удариться голенью о что-то и, в конечном итоге, только ухудшила, но нисколько не улучшила свое положение.  
Я упала на пол, нисколько не заботясь о том, что теперь еще и моя спина пульсировала, и стала разглядывать свои травмы. У меня был ушиб голени, а на пальцах отчетливо виднелись синяки от удара о дверную коробку.  
Я, ошеломленная, встала и, поднимая майку, прошла к зеркалу, чтобы разглядеть огромный синяк. Я вздохнула и прошла обратно в ванную. Раздевшись, я вошла в душ, струи горячей воды расслабили напряженные мышцы. Я пыталась организовать свои хаотичные, спутанные мысли, которые роились в моей голове. Хорошо, что мы определились с Эдвардом, мы друзья. Но когда мы наедине, он держит меня за руку или обвивает мою талию, но, если кто-то входит, то Эдвард сразу же отдергивает руки. Друзья не делают таких вещей, да еще и боясь при этом, что кто-то заметит, не так ли?  
Но между нами было именно это, и это запутывало меня и вело в ад.  
Я оттолкнула все свои мысли, вместо того, чтобы сортировать их.

Рассеянной я вышла из душа и обернулась в полотенце, мое мокрое тело слегка дрожало от потери тепла, которое дарили струи горячей воды.

Я побрела к своему шкафу, который Элис любезно заполнила новой одеждой, чтобы найти что-нибудь на сегодня.  
Я посмотрела на вращающуюся платформу с обувью, стоящую прямо посреди комнаты, и задавалась вопросом: какого черта я позволила Элис переделать здесь все.

Я пробиралась через горы дизайнерских шмоток, становясь все более и более нетерпеливой и пытаясь найти пару джинсов. Вдруг мой телефон запищал из моей комнаты. Я побежала к нему, чтобы проверить, кто прислал сообщение.  
Элис.  
Она прислал мне картинку моей сегоднешней экипировки, которую я должна надеть, а также написала, где все это найти, не забыв добавить в конце:  
« Одень то, что я сказала, и ты получишь его. Это для твоего же блага! Ты еще будешь благодарить меня за это! Увидимся в школе!  
P.S. Тебя ждет сюрприз сегодня утром.  
P.P.S. Завей волосы!  
P.P.P.S. И, пожалуйста, не обожгись».

Я задумчиво подняла глаза и просмотрела конец этого сообщения. Какой сюрприз? Ух! Она знает, что я ненавижу сюрпризы, но эльф всегда игнорировала меня, устраивая их неоднократно. Я немного обиделась на последнее замечание, я вполне могу завить волосы и при этом не сжечь их! Я направилась к шкафу, чтобы найти ту кошмарную одежду, которую Элис приготовила для меня.

Последовав советам Элис, я нашла джинсы, которые она хотела видеть на мне. Вынуждена признать – они прелестны: Stone bleach*, обтягивающие, словно вторая кожа, с полосами, которые скрещивались на внешней стороне ноги, при этом оголяя кожу в местах пересечения.  
Я натянула их, они прекрасно сидели на мне, эффектно подчеркивая изгибы тела.

Затем я нашла верхнюю часть. Это был красный топ, передняя часть которого была сделана наподобие водопада – ткань волнами спадала вниз, приоткрывая при этом зону декольте. Я почувствовала смущение, когда посмотрелась в зеркало, не смотря на то, что вырез был небольшой, он все равно оставлял достаточно места для воображения.

Я обнаружила туфли на верхней полке платформы с обувью. Они были красные, на высоком каблуке и с ремешком, огибающим мою лодыжку. Клянусь, Элис хочет убить меня. Я немного споткнулась, когда встала на них, но после пятнадцати минутной практики, уже вполне сносно передвигалась. Походка была легкой, но я уверена, это все до тех пор, пока я не увидела Эдварда. На выходе я взяла жакет, оставив его при этом расстегнутым.

Я высушила волосы, в то время как щипцы для завивки нагревались. Я покажу этому маленькому злобному эльфу, что в состоянии завить свои волосы и при этом не обжечься.  
Как только щипцы нагрелись, я тщательно завила волосы в спирали, которые каскадом спадали по спине. Я сделала пробор, убрав прямую челку на обе стороны, растерла лицо, чтобы выровнять цвет лица для макияжа. Слава богу, у меня никогда не было резких пятен на лице. Помню, когда у Элис появилась такое пятно, она чуть не разнесла весь дом.  
Я подвела глаза черным карандашом, покрыла веки нежно-розовыми тенями и накрасила ресницы черной тушью для придания объема. В завершении я нанесла розовый блеск на губы и достала красный ободок, который отлично сочетался с моим верхом и обувью. Я уже собиралась выйти из комнаты, когда мой взгляд остановился на красном лаке. Я накрасила ногти и осталась вполне довольна тем, что решила воплотить эту идею.  
Крепко схватившись за перила, чтобы удержаться от падения, я спускалась в низ. Но, к своему удивлению, на полпути я обнаружила, что это не так уж и трудно. Если бы я думала только непосредственно о ходьбе, а не о падении, то, пожалуй, вполне бы могла выдержать этот день, не попав в неловкую ситуацию. Я приготовила яичницу и тосты и села завтракать. Мой взгляд упал на клочок бумаги у вазы с фруктами. Я развернула ее и прочла сообщение от Чарли:  
«Белла. Я буду дома поздно вечером. Не готовь для меня. Я поем перед тем, как идти домой».

Интересно, где он собирается есть. Я выбросила записку в мусорное ведро и вымыла тарелку. Взяла сумку Louis Vuitton**, которую Элис подарила мне на прошлое Рождество, и положила туда все свои школьные принадлежности. Я чувствовала легкое волнение, когда выходила на улицу. Повернувшись, я закрыла дверь, положив ключи под карниз. Когда я обернулась, то увидела то, о чем всегда мечтала, но никогда не думала, что это может произойти на самом деле. Вместо пустого места, где обычно стоит рабочая машина Чарли, я наткнулась на вольво, облакатившись на который стояла любовь всей моей жизни, красиво ухмыляясь. Я была в восторге, но в то же время прекрасно помнила о зияющей в груди дыре, которая саднила из-за него. Это походило на почти излеченную, почти засохшую рану, которую снова потревожили. Я отогнала тревожные мысли и подошла к нему с улыбкой на лице и, подняв бровь, скептически посмотрела:  
- Здравствуйте, мистер Каллен, - сказала я шутливо. – Что, позвольте узнать, вы здесь делаете?  
- Ну, мисс Свон, - он превосходно скопировал мою интонацию, - Если вы не возражаете, то отвести вас в школу было бы честью для меня.  
- Правда? – спросила я, опешив.  
- Да, ты возражаешь? – заметно нервничая, спросил он. Стоп. Эдвард Каллен и нервничает? Это довольно-таки редкое, я бы сказала, почти вымершее, явление.  
- Конечно нет, - я улыбнулась ему, зная, что все равно не смогу ослепить его так, как он ослепляет меня. Улыбка озарила его встревоженное лицо, и он открыл для меня дверь. Пока я залезала на пассажирское сиденье, Эдвард перебежал к водительскому месту и как только машина тронулись, я обратила внимание на то, во что он одет: темно-синие джинсы и полосатая рубашка, отлично облегающая его мышцы и пресс, также на нем была кожаная куртка, придающая его виду еще больше сексуальности.  
- Кстати, Белла, - начал он, - выглядишь великолепно.  
- Спасибо, - пробормотала я, чувствуя, как румянец разливается по моим щекам  
Мы ехали в школу в молчании, которое совершенно не тяготило, я смотрела в окно, опасливо ожидая, что сегодняшний школьный день принесет мне. Я вспомнила пятницу – многое изменилось с тех пор – Эдвард и я снова друзья, но будет ли он показывать это в школе или снова начнет игнорировать, как каких-то два дня назад. Я волновалась все больше и больше с каждой секундой, а когда мы подъехали к стоянке Forks High, то мое сердце чуть не выскочило из груди. Я мысленно поблагодарила Эдварда за тонированные окна, которые скрывали меня от любопытных глаз и спасали от сплетен на некоторое время.  
- Готова? – прошептал Эдвард, сжимая мою руку. Я послушно кивнула. Я услышала, как все начали шептаться, когда Эдвард вышел из машины и направился к пассажирской двери. Я готова поспорить, у всех была только одна мысль: с кем приехал Эдвард Каллен? Я задержала дыхание, когда он распахнул дверцу, готовясь к тому, что это будет длинный день. Все громко ахнули, когда увидели меня выходящей из машины, а я изо всех сил игнорировала взгляды, прожигающие мою спину. Эдвард положил руку мне на спину, слегка подталкивая меня в сторону, где стояли Элис, Розали, Эммет и Джаспер. Алиса завизжала, когда увидела меня, и крепко обняла. Когда я отпрянула от нее, то заметила понимающую улыбку Розали. Она подмигнула и прошептала:  
- Потрясающе выглядишь.  
- Спасибо, - промямлила я.  
- Белла, я вижу, ты решила одеть то, что я сказала, - невинно спросила Элис.  
- Ну, к сожалению, Элис, у меня не было выбор, - сказала я, а стоящий рядом со мной Эдвард усмехнулся. Элис внезапно схватила меня и потащила в сторону от парней.  
- Так тебе понравился сюрприз? – прощебетала она.  
- Так это вы? - спросила я и закатила глаза.  
- Да, Эдвард сидел дома, умирая от скуки, так что мы с Элис прогнали его, сказав, чтобы он шел к тебе, - пояснила Розали.  
- Вы самые лучшие друзья, - я обняла их, и улыбка растянулась на моем лице. Они были действительно лучшими, это могли подтвердить все. Прозвенел звонок, свидетельствуя о начале уроков. Эдвард подбежал ко мне, а Розали и Элис исчезли каким-то невероятным образом.  
- Я буду ждать тебя на обеде, хорошо? - сказал Эдвард и порывисто обнял меня, после чего ушел в кабинет. Я почувствовала невероятную легкость от того, что Эдвард не скрывает нашу дружбу. Это каким-то фантастическим образом успокаивает меня. Джессика и Лорен уставились на меня, когда я вошла в класс и заняла место рядом с Элис.  
- Смотри-ка, - прошептала Элис, - Траляля и Труляля*** чем-то недовольны.  
Я рассмеялась над этими прозвищами. Обернувшись, я заметила, что они все еще смотрели на меня. Мы с Элис достали свои телефоны под парту и вошли в фэйсбук. Мы всегда с ней общались через социальную сеть, когда не могли в открытую поговорить на уроке. У Элис был новый был новый Blackberry Curve 8900, в то время как у Эдварда Blackberry Bold 9700. Это было своеобразной традицией Калленов – иметь Blackberry . Мы с Элис переписывались на первых уроках, когда я уже было хотела ответить Элис на ее сообщение, то увидела уведомление: Эдвард Каллен подключился к фэйсбуку. Улыбка осветила мое лицо.  
«Здравствуйте, Эдвард», - написал фэйсбук чат.

- Привет, чё делаешь?  
- Привет, застряла на испанском, Эммет сидит рядом со мной. *Улыбка*  
- Хаха *lol* (прим.перевод. – здесь и далее - Laughing Out Loud ( умираю со смеха)) Я должен уважать Эммета. Я засыпал, когда миссис Стивенс вещала о женщинах, прошедших путь Второй Мировой войны. *Весело*  
- Хаха, это очень интересно, не правда ли? *lol*  
- Мисс Свон, - воскликнула миссис Стивенс, - Как называли женщин, которые протестовали, требуя права голоса?  
К счастью, я знала это, иначе была бы мертва.  
- Суфражистки, миссис Стивенс, - сказала я  
- Х-хорошо. Не отвлекайтесь в следующий раз, - произнесла она рассеяно, удивленная, что я знала ответ.  
- Я должна идти. Старая ведьма почти застукала меня. До обеда. * Целую*  
Я не была уверена, что в конце своего сообщения Эдвард тоже добавит *Целую*, да и не знала, как он вообще воспримет это.  
- Да-да, до встречи. * Целую*  
Я была в невероятно приподнятом настроении от того, что он все же добавил *целую* в конце. Даже не смотря на то, что он, скорее всего, добавил это как друг, да и только потому, что это сделала я в своем сообщении. Прежде чем войти в кафетерий, я наткнулась на Лоран и Джессику.  
- Эй, Белла, так вы с Калленом теперь друзья, а? – усмехнулась Лоран, даже не давая мне возможности ответить.  
- Ну, в любом случае, ты не достойна быть даже рядом с ним. И я уверена, что он предпочел кого-нибудь другого, таких, как мы, например, - продолжила Джессика. Я знаю, что не должна была позволить им воздействовать на меня. Но это действительно было больно. И несколько не помогало тому, что весь кафетерий слушал наш разговор, с нетерпением ожидая, что же будет дальше.  
- Вы, должно быть, действительно тупые, если думаете, что выглядите симпатично, - произнес голос позади меня. Я повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего спасителя, мой взгляд встретился с парой изумрудных глаз. Эдвард подошел ближе к нам, а челюсти Лоран и Джессики упали и ударились о землю.  
- Вы, и правда, думаете, что лучше, чем Белла? – спросил он недоверчиво. – Вам стоит еще раз подумать, потому что Белла намного умнее, заботливее и красивее, чем вы. И любому парню повезло только потому, что у него есть возможность смотреть на нее. И если у вас проблемы с ней, то у вас проблемы со мной, ясно? – Эдвард обнял меня за плечи и повел от Лоран и Джессики, которые ошеломленно стояли и смотрели вслед.  
- Спасибо, - прошептала я.  
- Это не проблема, Белла, - он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, - Я действительно считаю так, как сказал.  
Элис практически прыгала от радости, когда мы сели.  
- Это было так мило, - проговорила она.  
- Я знаю, - сказала я, до конца обеда мы весело болтали, парни начали мини продовольственную борьбу. Розали, Элис и я закатили глаза. Когда парни перестали ребячиться, Джаспер, Эммет и Элис встали и направились на английский язык. Эдвард встал и протянул руку мне:  
- Пойдемте, мисс Свон, - сказал он.  
- Пошли, - усмехнулась я и взяла его под руку. Мы оба смеялись, пока шли на биологию, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Вместе с Эдвардом биология пролетела, словно одно мгновение, и мне было грустно, что теперь я должна были идти в спортзал.  
- Не беспокойся, я спасу тебя от спортзала через полчаса, - сказал Эдвард, прежде чем отправиться на математику. Я вошла в раздевалку, чтобы найти уже переодевшуюся Элис. Я быстро надела приталенную футболку, короткие синие шорты и кроссовки и стянула волосы в конские хвост, оставив свободной только челку. О счастье, сегодня мы играли в бадминтон. Прошло мучительных полчаса, за которые я успела попасть в Майка дважды, прежде чем я с облегчением вздохнула, увидев Эдварда, о чем-то разговаривающего с тренером. Меня освободили от занятия, я переоделась в то, что было на мне до урока, и вышла к Эдварду, который ждал меня около раздевалки.  
- Готова? – спросил он. Я кивнула. Следующие полчаса мы провели в машине, разговаривая и слушая музыку.  
- Хочешь, я провожу тебя домой, - спросил он, когда ученики стали выходить из корпуса, я кивнула, но все внутри меня кричало: «нет», я не хотела расставаться с ним.  
Я мысленно вздохнула, когда мы подъехали к моему дому.  
- Белла? – позвал Эдвард, когда я была уже около двери, - Я заеду за тобой завтра?  
Я улыбнулась:  
- Хорошо, увидимся завтра, Эдвард, - я помахала ему рукой.  
- Пока, Белла, - махнул он рукой перед тем, как умчаться куда-то вдаль. Я буду скучать по тебе, Эдвард. Вздохнув, я достала ключ из-под карниза и вошла внутрь.

_

* - джинсы почти белого цвета. Подвергаются стирке в специальной машине с отбеливателем и камнями пемзы.  
** - французский дом моды, специализирующийся на производстве чемоданов и сумок, модной одежды и аксессуаров класса «люкс» под одноимённой торговой маркой.  
*** - персонажи книги Алиса в Зазеркалье Льюиса Кэрролла и английских детских стишков ( изображение )

В тексте *таким образом* обозначены смайлы.


	8. Скрываемые секреты и моменты близости

Глава 8. Скрываемые секреты и моменты близости

Проснулась я от очередного сна про Эдварда. Только в этот раз он предлагал мне, он собирался меня поцеловать… и тут я проснулась. А у меня, оказывается, богатая фантазия! На часах было только пять утра, и я снова легла и попыталась уснуть, но безуспешно. Поэтому я взяла со стола свой ноутбук и начала делать курсовую.  
Должно быть, я уснула, пока писала про структуру гелия, потому что проснулась, когда голова лежала на клавиатуре, а из будильника доносилась «Russian Roulette» Рианны. Сев на кровати, я насколько мгновений слушала песню и одновременно приходила в себя. Посмотрев на часы, стало ясно, что спала я всего час, но в голове уже созрело решение о том, чем буду заниматься.  
Я спустилась вниз и направилась прямиком в подвал. Но он не был настоящим подвалом: он служил мне укрытием тогда, когда эмоции били через край. Кроме Чарли и Рене я никому о нем не рассказывала. Даже Элис с Розали думали, что я просто храню тут ненужный хлам, а на самом деле все было наоборот. Именно сюда меня тянуло мое сердце, мой разум и моя душа. Я ввела четырехзначный пароль в электронный замок и дверь с шипением открылась.  
Закрыв за собой звукоизоляционную дверь, я пробралась в комнату и пришла в восторг от нахлынувших воспоминаний. С того дня, как Эдвард отдалился, я почти каждый день приходила сюда; исключением стали последние пару дней.  
Здесь была моя личная студия звукозаписи. Чарли установил ее, когда я была помладше и очень увлекалась пением и игрой на чем-нибудь. По-настоящему я никогда ей не пользовалась, но это было до того момента, пока меня всерьез не обидели. Мне нужно было выплеснуть куда-нибудь боль, причиненную Эдвардом. Я никогда ему об этом не расскажу, потому что он сразу же начнет винить себя в этом. Я пела, играла на гитаре и немного на пианино. Но я никогда, никогда никому ничего не рассказывала и не собираюсь. Это просто так неловко; ну, что особенного на этих листах бумаги – это просто песни. Они предназначены людям, но это мое прошлое, моя правда.  
Порывшись в нотах, я нашла песню, которую написала несколько дней назад – «Скажи мне, почему». Она еще не была записана, и сейчас появилась идеальная возможность это исправить. Взяв гитару и настроив ее, я уселась на стул, микрофон был прямо у моих губ. Только начав петь, я расплакалась, слезы лились по щекам. Но я продолжила петь, мне нужно было закончить:

Я решилась, я попыталась,  
И ты можешь думать, что я непробиваемая, но это не так.  
Ты сомневался, я столкнулась с бессердечием,  
И я была повержена, когда увидела что ты за человек.

Я устала от твоего отношения,  
Я чувствую, что не знаю тебя.  
Ты сказал, что любишь меня, а затем отверг.  
И мне нужно, чтобы ты беспокоился,  
Но ты сам понимаешь свою подлость.  
Мне приходится прятаться, когда ты рядом -  
Это из-за тебя и твоего характера.  
Да, я помню, что ты сказал прошлой ночью,  
И я знаю, ты видишь, что делаешь со мной.  
Скажи мне, почему?

Тебе следует написать книгу, о том, как испортить прекрасный день.  
Что ж, я смущена и расстроена.  
Забудь, что я хотела сказать, ох...

Я устала от твоих оправданий,  
Я ни одному из них не верю.  
Ты сказал, что я нужна тебе, затем оттолкнул.  
И мне нужно, чтобы ты беспокоился,  
Но ты сам понимаешь свою подлость.  
Мне приходится прятаться, когда ты рядом -  
Это из-за тебя и твоего характера.  
Да, я помню, что ты сказал прошлой ночью,  
И я знаю, ты видишь, что ты делаешь со мной.  
Скажи мне, почему?

Почему ты не можешь хоть немного любить меня?  
Да, ты можешь быть удовлетворён.  
Почему ты разрушаешь мои мечты?  
Итак, ты единственный о ком я думаю...

Я устала от твоего отношения,  
Я чувствую, как будто не знаю тебя.  
Ты сказал, что любишь меня, затем отверг.  
И мне нужно, чтобы ты беспокоился,  
Но ты сам понимаешь свою подлость.  
Мне приходится прятаться, когда ты рядом -  
Это из-за тебя и твоего характера.  
Да, я помню, что ты сказал прошлой ночью,  
И я знаю, ты видишь, что делаешь со мной.  
Скажи мне, почему?  
Почему? Скажи мне, почему?

Я отступлю, позволю тебе уйти...  
Я говорила тебе, что я ранимая,  
Теперь ты знаешь...

Я нажала на «стоп» и перекинула запись на свой лэптоп, чтобы позже отредактировать. Потом поставила гитару на место и вытащила все провода. Снова набрав на замке комбинацию цифр, я закрыла за собой дверь. Поднимаясь вверх по лестнице, я чувствовала какую-то легкость, будто некий груз свалился с моих плеч. Такое ощущение появляется всегда, когда я пишу или записываю песню. Таким образом мне удавалось справляться со своей расстроенностью, злостью и болью. Сейчас я чувствовала себя счастливее, чем час назад.  
Заглянув к Чарли, я увидела, что он все еще спит. Как же хорошо, что студия была полностью звуконепроницаема, потому что даже мой папа не знал, что я скрываю. Приняв душ, я проверила телефон на наличие сообщений от Элис по поводу того, что мне одеть. Но там ничего не было, поэтому я могу одеть все, что захочу. Ого, такое произошло впервые!  
Я нашла в шкафу симпатичные джинсы, голубые и максимально зауженные. У Элис было поразительное чувство моды! Я нацепила белый топ с белой надписью «Аберкромби» и выбрала черно-серый кардиган в полоску. И, наконец, нашла черные удобные туфли на высоком каблуке. На улице было холодно, поэтому я надела белый беретик с блестками и серые перчатки без пальцев. С волосами ничего не делала, просто распустила и подкрасила губы розовым блеском. Посмотрев в зеркало, мне пришлось признать, что выглядела я мило.  
Я спустилась вниз и обнаружила Чарли в пижаме на кухне. Он завтракал.  
- Доброе утро, Беллз, - тихо поприветствовал меня Чарли.  
- Доброе, Чар… папа! Сегодня нет работы?  
- Нет, Беллз, получил небольшой выходной. Нужно периодически себе их устраивать!  
- Это хорошо, - пробормотала я.  
ВОТ ЧЕРТ! Он увидит Эдварда, когда тот за мной заедет! Я выглянула в окно и заметила его, прислонившегося к своей машине в ожидании меня. К сожалению, Чарли это тоже заметил.  
- Эдвард ждет тебя. Почему?  
Сейчас, когда я подумала про это, то поняла, что даже я не знаю, зачем он настаивает на том, чтобы подвозить меня до школы. У меня самой есть машина!  
- А-а-а… м-м-м… Эдварда подвозит меня до школы.  
- Зачем?  
- Не знаю.  
- Беллз, - Чарли заколебался, ах и ох. Мы попали в пределы страны неловкости, где острой темой являлись парни. – Вы с Эдвардом вместе? – предположил он. Как бы я этого хотела!  
- НЕТ! Нет, пап. Мы просто друзья, - он скептически посмотрел на меня и пожал плечами.  
- Ну, ладно, - облегченно произнес он, но только его глаза говорили о том, что он все еще мне не верит!  
- Хорошо, пап, увидимся после школы, - сказала я, направляясь к двери.  
- Пока, ребенок!  
- О, и папа… Пожалуйста, постарайся не сжечь дом.  
Когда в последний раз я оставила его дома одного, он положил металл в микроволновку, отчего она взорвалась, и начался пожар. К счастью, я пришла домой, иначе мне пришлось бы попрощаться с домом.  
- Ха-ха! Очень смешно!  
- Пока! – крикнула я напоследок, затем вышла на улицу, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с самым идеальным парнем во всей вселенной.

EPOV

Я припарковал свой «Вольво» на подъездной дорожке около дома Беллы, и там же обнаружил патрульную машину Чарли. Зная шерифа Свон, я бы предположил, что Белле досталось несколько неловких вопросов. Стало прохладно, и я прислонился к машине в ожидании Беллы.  
Я подумал о том, как всего за несколько дней все в моей жизни пошло наперекосяк. Не смотря на все это, сейчас я был счастлив, если исключить неприглядную правду, которая, как я ни старался, все равно всплывала в моих мыслях.  
Всеми фибрами души я любил Беллу. Не приходилось надеяться, что у нее такие же чувства ко мне после всего, через что я заставил ее пройти. Два года назад я понял, что окончательно влюбился в Беллу. Я был молодой и наивный, не говоря уже о том, что такие сильные чувства пугали меня. До того дня я и не думал, что они вообще существуют. Я не знал, что мне делать. Мои идиотский мозг пришел к выводу, что если подавить это чувство чем-то еще более сильным, то оно исчезнет. Как же я ошибался.  
Это привело к тому, что я стал избегать Беллу и отстранился от нее. Затем я выяснил, что легче всего подавить свои чувства, делая ей гадости и оскорбляя. Ее боль, причиненная мной, отдавалась мне в двойном размере. Как только что-то срывалось с моих губ, я тут же жалел об этом. Со временем я научился подавлять все человеческие эмоции. Я стал пустой оболочкой, безжизненной, бездушной пустой оболочкой.  
Я развлекался с девушками, и мне было все равно, с кем я провожу время, мне было вообще на них плевать. Я только хотел, чтобы боль ушла из моего сердца, а это случалось лишь тогда, когда я был с девушкой. Мне нужно было все больше и больше этого наслаждения. Этого нездорового мазохистского наслаждения.  
Неделю назад на меня снизошло озарение, и я понял, какой я идиот. Игнорирование Беллы и притворство, будто она для меня ничего не значит, абсолютно не помогли. Я нуждался в Белле. Даже если все, что я получу от нее - это только дружба. Мне хватит. Я решил, что мне еще повезло, что она согласилась поговорить со мной и снова стала моим другом. Это показало, какая она добрая, заботливая и неэгоистичная. Она ставила остальных превыше себя.  
Это стало для меня искуплением. Возможно, если я буду стараться лучше, то Белла примет мои чувства к ней. Мне остается только надеться. Хотя, я уверен, этого никогда не произойдет. Каждый раз, размышляя об этом, я так и видел, как она впитывает в себя всю эту боль, которую только можно вообразить, но я выдержу это, потому что та боль, что причинил ей я, намного больше. Я потрачу каждый момент своей жизни, чтобы помочь ей справиться с трудностями. Знаю, Белла никогда не покажет мне всю глубину ее страданий, потому что знает, что я буду чувствовать себя виноватым, что сделает мою вину еще больше, ведь ей всегда нужно кого-то защищать. Так не должно быть. Это я должен защищать ее от всего, что ей не нравится. Меня расстраивает тот факт, что я не могу рассказать ей, почему отгородил ее от себя. Это значило бы признаться ей в моей вечной любви, а этого я сделать не могу, потому что это разрушило бы нашу возобновленную дружбу.  
Когда она вышла за дверь, возникло такое чувство, что все вокруг попало в фокус и стало ярче. На ней была простая одежда, но все равно выглядела она невероятно. Поражало то, что она могла взять что-то обычное и превратить это в конфетку. Белла была идеалом красоты, в ней не было фальши, чего нельзя сказать об остальных жителях Форкса. Она никогда по-настоящему себя не видела, в отличие от меня. Она могла быть греческой богиней, но все еще думает, что она обычная. Когда же до нее дойдет, что она выше этого?

B POV

Эдвард улыбнулся мне, когда я вышла из дома.  
- Привет, - поприветствовала я его, подойдя ближе.  
- Привет, - он улыбнулся так, что мне стало чертовски приятно.  
Он открыл для меня дверь, и я забралась в его «Вольво».  
- Куда, мисс Свон? – спросил он, притворяясь моим водителем.  
Я ухмыльнулась.  
- В школу Форкса, Каллен, - мы оба прыснули от смеха, когда Эдвард выехал с дорожки около дома. Могу поклясться, что заметила силуэт в окне гостиной. Пока он вел машину и не смотрел в мою сторону, я хитро за ним подглядывала. У него были идеальные черты лица от ярко выраженных скул до гладкой, кремового цвета кожи. Мои руки изнывали от желания прикоснуться к нему, но я сложила их вместе, потому что Эдвард мог бы посчитать странным то, что я вдруг потянусь и прикоснусь к его лицу.  
Когда мы приехали в школу, то на входе было тише, чем обычно. Большинство учеников привыкли к тому факту, что Эдвард Каллен, самый горячий и самый популярный парень в школе, снова дружит с Беллой Свон, простушкой. Не смотря на это, все же можно было услышать не слишком лестные перешептывания, когда мы вышли из машины. Толпа быстро разошлась, когда мы подошли к Элис. А люди все равно пялились на нас и шептались. Эдвард положил мне руку на плечо, и мне тут же стало намного лучше.  
- Что ж, Роуз, - сказала Элис, глядя на мою одежду, при нашем приближении. – Мы не можем сказать, что у нее плохой вкус.  
- Возможно, если бы ты хоть раз позволила мне одеться самой, то убедилась бы в этом, - мы все рассмеялись.  
Мы занимались тем, что болтали и смелись над Эмметом, чтобы он не сделал. Когда прозвенел звонок, я быстро обняла Эдварда, и мы с Элис побежали на урок. Как только я вошла, ко мне подошли Лорен с Джессикой. Боже, почему они не могут оставить меня в покое?  
- Привет, Белла, - сладко пропела Джессика.  
Что за черт?  
- Пока, идиотки, - сказала я, пытаясь пройти мимо них, но Лорен перегородила мне путь.  
- Белла, - она натянула фальшивую улыбку поверх застывших слоев макияжа. – Почему бы тебе не сесть рядом с нами?  
Она указала на стол, где сидели Майк, Эрик, Анжела и Бен. Честно говоря, Анджела и Бен были единственными милыми людьми в этой компашке.  
- Нет, спасибо, Позерша, - губы Лорен сжались в тонкую линию, и ей стоило больших трудов выдавить из себя маленькую улыбочку и удалиться. Когда я подошла к столику для ланча, все вопросительно уставились на меня.  
- Ох, эти лицемеры пытались купить меня, - объяснила я, когда села между Эдвардом и Эмметом. Последний грубо рассмеялся и похлопал меня по спине. Я послала ему взгляд, говорящий: «ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ?», а он просто пожал плечами и продолжил есть.  
- А что ты сказала? – спросил Джаспер.  
Это было странно, обычно он очень тихий.  
- Э-э, на самом деле не очень много. Я просто назвала из глупыми позерами и пошла прочь.  
- ТАК ДЕРЖАТЬ, БЕЛЛЗ! – Эммет снова похлопал меня по спине.  
- Эммет! – произнесла я, стиснув зубы. – Я едва могу удержать вертикальное положение, и МНЕ НЕ НУЖНО, чтобы ты хлопал меня спине каждые пять секунд! – по какой-то странной и извращенной причине Эммет нашел это забавным и зашелся смехом.  
- Да что с ним НЕ ТАК? – спросил Эдвард, тряся головой.  
- Ну, я думаю, что он упал вниз головой, когда он был младенцем, - мы все кивнули друг другу и вернулись к еде.  
У меня были макароны с томатным соусом, и, если быть честной, то это была самая отвратительная вещь, которую я когда-либо пробовала. Я встала и выбросила все это. Не пройдя и пяти шагов, я поскользнулась и начала падать. Мой поднос отлетел и ударился об кого-то с глухим стуком. Мне не удалось увидеть, кто это, потому я что встретилась с полом, смущенная и униженная. Я зажмурилась и собрала волю в кулак. Пока я совсем не умерла со стыда, меня подхватила пара крепких рук. Сквозь ресницы я увидела усмехающегося Эдварда. Но он не выдержал и рассмеялся в голос.  
- Я прошу про… - я посмотрела вверх и увидала человека, в которого попал мой ланч. Теперь я поняла, почему Эдвард смеялся: там стояла Лорен с макаронами с соусом, размазанными по ее одежде, лицу и волосам. Даже в вырезе ее кофточки оказались кусочки макарон.  
- О, забудь это. Мне не жаль, - я рассмеялась, как и все остальные в столовой.  
Рука Эдварда все еще поддерживала меня, и я положила голову ему на плечо, пока собирала себя по кусочкам.  
- СУКА, - крикнула она, и я повернулась к ней. Она подняла руку и собралась ударить меня. Но, не успев преодолеть и половину пути, Эдвард грозно перехватил ее и откинул назад.  
- Хватит, - сжав зубы, произнес он.  
Она выбежала из столовой, а Джессика за ней. Когда прозвенел звонок, я выпуталась из объятий Эдварда и попрощалась со всеми за столом. Пока мы шли в приятной тишине, я улыбнулась ему с благодарностью. Он тоже улыбнулся, но было ясно, что это всего лишь маска. Когда он думал, что я не смотрю, его челюсть была сжата, а в глазах читалась ярость. Почему он злиться?  
Он был спокоен на протяжении всей биологии, пока мы смотрели документальный фильм о планариях. Я держала его за руку и выводила на ней круги. Я посмотрела на его лицо и вновь залюбовалась. Он был таким красивым, его лицо сияло в свете прожектора. Может ли такая красота быть настоящей? Я была близка к тому, чтобы прикоснуться к его лицу, но вовремя себя одернула. Всякий раз, когда он ловил мой взгляд, я опускала голову, но не тогда, когда увидела улыбку на его лице. Когда фильм закончился, я даже понятия не имела, о чем он был, потому что потратила все время на рассматривание Эдварда.  
Он обнял меня на прощание, и мы разошлись в разные стороны. После физкультуры было мучительно больно. Я обнаружила синяки в пяти различных местах! Все они скрывались под одеждой, кроме одного, который был на лбу. К счастью, у Элис всегда под рукой тональник, ведь я знаю, что Эдварду бы это не понравилось.  
Выйдя из спортзала, я заметила Эдварда, прислонившегося к стене здания. У него были закрыты глаза, и он не мог меня видеть. Не отрывая от него взгляд, я подошла прямо к нему и похлопала по плечу. Он так удивился, что прямо подпрыгнул на месте, и я почти рассмеялась. Но тут же он взял себя в руки, выпрямился и пристально на меня посмотрела.  
- Вот, значит как! Я еще отомщу! – он зло усмехнулся и пошел вперед. Мне стало страшно от следующих его действий. Одним быстрым движением он схватил меня за талию и перекинул через плечо. Я била кулаками по его спине, но безрезультатно.  
- Эдвард! Опусти меня вниз! – кричала я, пытаясь освободиться.  
- Неа, - нахально сказал он, делая ударение на букве «а». Чтобы еще больше меня смутить, он понес меня через всю стоянку, еще при этом помахав Элис и Розали. В их глазах читался вопрос: «ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ?», но я просто пожала плечами и одними губами сказала: «Не спрашивайте!».  
Эдвард дошел да своего «Вольво» и остановился прямо перед ним.  
- Ну, ты собираешься меня опустить или как? – он притворился, что размышляет.  
- Я так не думаю.  
- Эдвард, пожа-а-луйста, опусти меня! – умоляла я.  
- При одном условии.  
- Каком? – осторожно спросила я.  
- Тебе придется признать, что Эдвард Каллен - самый замечательный человек, который когда-либо жил на планете, - сказал он.  
Не смотря на то, что я не могла этого увидеть, я знала, что он расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.  
- И с чего бы мне это делать?  
- Потому что я - твой путь домой.  
- Туше. Эдвард Каллен - самый замечательный человек, когда-либо живший на Земле. Доволен?  
- Я в восторге! – доложил он, опустив меня, затем открыл передо мной дверь своего «Вольво».  
Я залезла в теплую машину и пристегнулась.  
- Это не смешно, - сообщила я ему, когда он сел на место водителя.  
Он развернулся и послал мне свою фирменную улыбку.  
- Немного смешно было, признай, - я просто показала ему язык, скрестила на груди руки и отвернулась к окну.

EPOV

Я обернулся и увидел, как Белла дуется и демонстративно злится. Она такая милая, когда так делает, ведь ее злость маленького котенка просто потрясающая. Мне понадобился весь мой самоконтроль, что не нажать на газ, схватить ее лицо и поцеловать так, будто от этого зависит моя жизнь. Я потряс головой, чтобы очистить свою голову от таких низких мыслей. Белла заслуживает кого-то лучшего, чем я. Еще я чувствовал, как отрываю голову тому, тому достанется Белла. Ему чертовски повезет.  
Волна грусти накрыла меня, когда я припарковался на дорожке у дома Беллы. Странно, но машины Чарли не было; он же был тут утром… Очевидно, Белла подумала то же самое, потому что она посмотрела на меня удивленными глазами, которые были полны грусти. И тут я увидел искру.  
- Эдвард? – оживилась Белла.  
- Ммм? – я был так поглощен ее глазами, что был не в состоянии дать связанный ответ.  
- Не хочешь зайти и помочь мне с домашним заданием?  
- Да! – слишком быстро ответил я, и смех Беллы залил машину.  
Я вылез, обошел машину и открыл ей дверь. Она отперла входную дверь и вошла в дом. Я прошелся взглядом по холлу и жилым комнатам. Они не изменились с последнего раза, когда я их видел. Это было два года назад, два года, как я сидел на этом диване и смотрел бейсбол с Чарли. Скорее всего, он меня ненавидит, учитывая то, что я сделал его дочери. Белла отвела меня в столовую, и я осторожно присел на мягкий стул из плюша. У семьи Свон за обеденным столом могло поместиться десять человек, но только два места всегда были заняты. Белла подошла к столу, на котором я увидел записку. Она нахмурилась и положила ее на место.  
- Папа в Ла Пуш, - объяснила она, – у Сью. Интересно, что он там делает? – спросила она скорее у себя, чем у меня.  
Мои кулаки сжались, когда Белла сказала «Ла Пуш». Скажем так, я просто не люблю людей оттуда. На самом деле, я ненавижу их, у нас постоянное соревнование. Знаю, что Белла дружит с этим идиотом из Ла Пуш, Джейкобом. Даже его имя вызывает у меня отвращение. Я был рад, что в последнее время Беллы не было рядом с ним, потому что если он был с ней, это меня нереально бы бесило.  
Мы с Беллой долго сидели за обеденным столом, делали домашнее задание и просто болтали друг с другом. Я даже наблюдал за ней, когда она готовила обед для Чарли. В каждом ее движении я видел красоту, кроме того случая, когда она споткнулась на ровном месте, и я подхватил ее. Я не жалуюсь, потому что это забавно, и я могу держать ее в своих руках.  
Было уже слишком темно, когда я подумал, что уже пора уходить. А вообще, не думаю, что я оставил бы Беллу, если бы от Элис каждые пять минут не поступали сообщения с вопросом, где меня черти носят.  
- Мне пора, - сказал я, когда мы с ней стояли около порога.  
- Да, - выдохнула она.  
Это был стандартный «пороговый момент», когда парень наклоняется и целует девушку. И после этого все у них замечательно и живут они долго и счастливо. К сожалению, мы с Беллой другие. У нас… все сложно.  
Я посмотрел на нее, а в это время ей в лицо ударил ветер. Я потянулся и нежно заправил ей за ухо выбившийся локон. Моя рука задержалась на ее щеке и, не думая, я инстинктивно наклонился. Наверно, это мое воображение, но я заметил, что она тоже немного приблизилась. Несколько дюймов отделяло меня от ее губ, когда зазвонил мой телефон. Внутри себя я зарычал и выпрямился, доставая телефон из кармана. Это была Элис, в который раз. Белла смотрела куда угодно, только не на меня. Хотя, сейчас я ненавидел и любил Элис. Я ненавидел ее за то, что она разрушила такой момент между мной и Беллой, а любил потому, что если бы мы поцеловались, то кто знает, что произошло бы. Белла точно бы сожалела. Я решил нарушить молчание.  
- Ну, пока, Белла, - она, наконец, посмотрела на меня.  
- Пока, - вздохнула она.  
Я неловко обнял ее и пошел к «Вольво». Я повернулся и махнул ей рукой напоследок, а потом залез в машину. До того, как выехать на шоссе Форкса и поехать домой, я увидел Беллу, которая все еще стояла на пороге в луче света.


	9. Смех и очередная потеря Эдварда

Разглядеть прошлое под покровом из ненависти. Глава 9. Перевод LittleDreamer.

Смех и очередная потеря Эдварда.

Моя ночь была беспокойной, бессонной и волнующей. Я беспокойно металась по постели, просыпаясь каждые полчаса. Я постоянно ворочалась, сбрасывала все подушки и даже одеяло на пол, но ничего из этого не помогало. Я постоянно думала о нем. Думала о о том, почему он отказал мне. Даже кричала, когда справиться с эмоциями было совсем невмоготу. И, в конце концов, просыпалась, оказываясь в своей овальной комнате. Моя голова лежала на кровати, а ноги лежали на спинке. Руки свисали с кровати, и я чувствовала боль в мускулах, когда пыталась ими двигать.

Мои чувства были сумбурными. Я не думала, что могла бы почувствовать еще. Чувствовала счастье, поскольку мы с Эдвардом помирились и снова стали лучшими друзьями. Чувствовала злость на себя за то, что боялась открыть Эдварду свои чувства. Также была зла и обижена на то, что Эдвард не любил меня. Но больше всего я была смущена, и существовало только одно слово, способное описать все, что я сейчас испытывала: разочарование.

Почему я не могла взять себя в руки и просто поговорить с ним? Почему не могла поговорить просто для того, чтобы сбросить всю растерянность? Почему Эдвард не мог внести ясность? Я даже больше не знала, кем мы были с Эдвардом. Почему друзья пытаются поцеловаться, используя каждую возможность? Быть может, это просто разыгралось мое дикое воображение, которое потом же разбивает мне сердце снова и снова.

Я почувствовала большой ком в горле, из-за чего было очень трудно глотать. Внезапно слезы покатились по моим щекам. Я даже не осознавала, что плачу, пока не почувствовала, что футболка мокрая из-за капающих слез. И затем я вытерла их и поняла, что плачу из-за того, что у меня на сердце. Мне было необходимо избегать всех, кто меня окружал, побыть в одиночестве. Это было гораздо лучше, чем устраивать истерики перед учениками.

Существовала всего одна вещь, в которой я была полностью уверена: я хотела быть счастливой. Все, что я хотела – это быть счастливой. Но не знала, найдет ли меня счастье. Мне надо быть сильной.

Я посмотрела на часы и обнаружила, что сейчас только шесть часов утра. Я была немного зла, потому что мое тело не понимало, что мне надо было поспать подольше. Почему надо просыпаться именно в шесть утра?

Проснувшись, я решила приготовиться. Подойдя к зеркалу, я посмотрела на свое отражение и вздрогнула. Мои глаза были красными, волосы выглядели как стог сена, да я сама выглядела так, будто только что попала в аварию. Я прополоскала горло несколько минут, пока не убедилась, что в состоянии говорить. Тщательно почистила щеткой зубы и встала под горячий душ. Дотянулась до встроенного меню и включила музыку. Стала под напор воды и позволила ей окружить меня плотным коконом. Я села на маленькое сиденье в душевой кабинке. Не знала, как долго просидела там, но моя кожа уже покраснела, поэтому я быстро помыла волосы и вышла.

Я подошла к шкафу, не слишком беспокоясь о том, во что Эллис могла хотеть сама одеть меня. Я оделась в обтягивающие джинсы цвета индиго, которые были такими старыми, что на них было куча швов. Я надела длинную футболку с цветочным рисунком, на которой было написано: «Нарушая правила». Также я повязала платок на воротник. Еще нашла пару балеток, которые были усеяны золотыми стразами со всех сторон. Плюс к этому надела красный пиджак и такой же красный, ровный шарф. Не захотев мучаться с волосами, я просто причесала их и заплела в косу, оставив несколько прядей. Чтобы удовлетворить Эллис, использовала розовую резинку для волос. Когда я выходила из ванной, заглянула в зеркальце и была приятно удивлена. Я очень мало ухаживала за собой, но, тем не менее, выглядела очень мило.

Спустившись по лестнице в кухню, я заметила, что Чарли уже ушел на работу. Я ела Cheerios (прим. переводчика: хрустящие колечки), когда на меня внезапно нашло вдохновение. Фраза «хочу быть счастливой» крутилась у меня в голове с самого утра. Быстро отложив в сторону Cheerios, я побежала в студию. Схватила гитару, нотные листки и начала писать. В восемь часов я все это закончила. Нажала «записывать» на проигрывающем устройстве и начала петь.

Кто-то однажды сказал мне: нужно выбирать

Что ты получишь и потеряешь,

Невозможно иметь все.

Не рискуй,

Это может быть больно.

Не люби напрасно,

Потому что любовь не освободит тебя,

Я могла бы стоять в стороне,

Глядя, как жизнь проходит мимо,

Такая несчастная,

Но в безопасности, как могло быть…

А если это причиняет мне боль?

А что, если я не выдержу?

Что, если этот мир просто не даст мне удержаться на краю?

Я больше не чувствую земли под ногами,

Мне нужно найти свое место,

Я хочу слышать саму себя.

Не волнуйся о том, сколько боли у меня впереди,

Ведь я просто ищу свое счастье, да,

Я просто хочу быть счастливой, да…

Держусь как можно крепче,

Никак нельзя его отпускать.

Просто пытаюсь играть свою роль.

И медленно исчезаю, о…

Кажется, что все дни похожи друг на друга,

Отличаясь лишь лицами и именами.

Вытащи меня отсюда,

Я не могу жить так же, как ты, о нет,

Глядя, как жизнь проходит мимо, мимо…

А если это причиняет мне боль?

А что, если я не выдержу?

Что, если этот мир просто не даст мне удержаться на краю?

Я больше не чувствую земли под ногами,

Мне нужно найти своё место,

Я хочу услышать саму себя.

Не волнуйся о том, сколько боли у меня впереди,

Ведь просто ищу своё счастье, о, счастье, о-о-о…

Что ж, это как раз то, чего я не вижу –

Какой-то путешественник, идущий по этому пути.

Но не произноси слово "жертва",

Ничего не говори.

А если это причиняет мне боль?

А что, если я не выдержу?

Что, если этот мир просто не даст мне удержаться на краю?

Я больше не чувствую земли под ногами,

Мне нужно найти своё место,

Я хочу услышать саму себя.

Не волнуйся о том, сколько боли у меня впереди.

Я просто хочу быть счастливой,

О, да, счастливой, о-о-о, счастливой,

Я всего лишь хочу быть, о-о-о,

Я всего лишь хочу быть счастливой,

О-о-о, счастливой…

[spoiler][url=.com/songs/l/leona_]Перевод песни Leona Lewis Happy[/url]

[video].com/watch?v=2O0qZM4PQbk&feature=fvst[/video]

[/spoiler]

Я быстро скопировала музыку в ноутбук и побежала за телефоном. Как только я вошла в комнату, увидела, что дисплей засветился – пришло новое сообщение. Я очень быстро побежала к столу, да так, что ударилась головой. Пришло два непрочитанных сообщения – одно от Элис, а второе – от… Эдварда. От удивления я подпрыгнула на месте, когда увидела, что это он написал сообщение. Существовало только одно доказательство того, что мне причиняет сильную боль тот факт, что я не могу жить без него.

Прочитала сообщение Элис:

Привет, солнышко! :D

Я просто хочу сказать, что сегодня ты сможешь одеться сама, поскольку я буду тебя одевать в пятницу – приезжают Розлин и Сейдж!

Че-е-ерт! Не могу дождаться!

Увидимся в школе! Ли (прим. переводчика: Эли – Ли, насколько я поняла) хх

Я застонала – в пятницу будет день Барби Беллы. Я открыла следующее сообщение от Эдварда и была несколько удивлена его словами:

Привет, Белла!

Прости, что не позвонил – было уже поздно.

Мне на самом деле очень жаль.

Увидимся в школе!

Х

Я не знала, что он пытался этим сказать. Быть может, это был способ избегать меня? Я незамедлительно ответила:

Привет, Эдвард.

Все в порядке, правда! Я не позволю своей машине проржаветь.

Я сама доеду до школы.

Увидимся там же.

Пока!

Я взяла сумку от Джека Уилла (прим переводчика: британская марка одежды, в основном предназначенная для студентов – материал из википедии), запихнув в нее свой ноутбук; поскольку сегодня четких указаний не было, и я могла делать то, что хочу. Также прихватила ключи от машины, телефон и побежала вниз по лестнице так быстро, как если бы опаздывала. Села внутрь «астон мартина», завела машину и на полной скорости поехала к школе.

Припарковалась я возле серебристого «вольво» и улыбнулась. Подняв сумку над головой, я вышла из машины. И тут же увидела копну бронзовых волос, владелец которой сейчас шел прямо ко мне. Я ухмыльнулась. Эдвард крепко обнял меня, а я была шокирована тем, что не отвечала на объятия. Я знала, что напряженность и неуклюжесть сейчас были далеко-далеко и уже не мешали нам. Я была так рада увидеть его!

- Белла, мне так жаль, что я не смог забрать тебя… - заговорил Эдвард, разжимая руки.

- Эдвард, все нормально! Но почему ты так настаиваешь на том, чтобы подвозить меня? У меня есть своя машина!

Он насупился, а я поняла, что причинила ему боль. Он быстро надел свою счастливую маску на лицо, беспокоясь, что я могу рассмотреть другие эмоции на его лице.

- Договор о сохранении окружающей среды? – робко ухмыльнулся он.

- Поступил от владельца четырех машин! – насмехалась я. – Нет, серьезно, что это?

- Потому что я хочу проводить с тобой больше времени. Как и ты, правда? – абсолютно серьезно сказал он. Сейчас он лишил меня воздуха.

- Я… я не говорила этого, - заикалась я. Эдвард усмехнулся, и мы повернулись к Элис, стоявшей тут, рядом.

- Пока, Белла, - на прощание Эдвард помахал рукой и пошел в класс.

- О, Господи! – Эллис излила свои чувства, как только я повернулась к ней. – Мне так нравятся твои волосы! Они выглядят так сексуально! Но в то же время так обычно! Гениально!

- Ну, Эллис, - ответила я, - я всего лишь заплела в хвост, не желая делать ничего экстравагантного.

- Я знаю, но все-таки! Так хорошо!

Элис продолжила болтать об этом до самой классной комнаты, пока ее не вынудили замолкнуть. Но она была проворнее, зайдя на фейсбук и написав: «Волосы Беллы выглядят сексуально, правда?». Также она умудрилась сфотографировать меня и выложить картинку. Я ответила: «Нет, это не так! А сейчас удали картинку!»

«Ни за что;)», - ответила она. Я разберусь с этим позже.

Этим утром я получила кучу сообщений о том, что люди оставляли комментарии под моей картинкой на страничке Элис. Большинство из них были извращенцами, как Майк, Тейлор и Эрик. В основном они оставляли комментарии вроде: «О, сексуально!» или «О, как горячо!». Серьезно, они были бесчувственными, если думали, что я и впрямь сексуальна или горяча.

Я улыбнулась над тем, что написала Розалии: «Люблю тебя, Би! Хх»

Я быстро выбежала из класса, пока ребята не поняли, в чем дело. Поскольку дальше у меня было свободное время, я положила все учебники в шкафчик. Я бесцельно бродила по школе, пока не вышла из нее. Заметила ржавую скамью и села на нее, достав ноутбук.

Я зашла на ютуб и посмотрела пару случайных роликов, пытаясь поднять настроение. Я смотрела «PotterPuppetPals» (от переводчика: рекомендую к просмотру! Поднимает настроение, хихи. Ссылка на клип на форуме под спойлером), когда услышала громко играющую музыку в ухе. Я так быстро подпрыгнула, что чуть не уронила ноутбук, после чего повернулась к человеку, который так напугал меня. Это оказался самодовольно ухмыляющийся Эдвард.

- Это было за вчера, - сказал он, присаживаясь рядом. Это он напомнил мне о том, что я вчера испугала его, когда он находился снаружи, ожидая меня.

- Ну, я бы подвезла тебя и вылила слинг (прим. переводчика: напиток из рома, джина и т. п., смешанного с водой, подслащенный и ароматизированный) на твои волосы, но с тех пор не могу дождаться, когда поквитаюсь с тобой!

- Ооох, я люблю это клип! Такой смешной! – сказал Эдвард, заметив, какой клип я смотрю, и вытащил наушник, - мы потратили все мое свободное время, сидя на скамейке и просматривая «PotterPuppetPals». Как только просмотр закончился, мы заговорили о том, какими они были непредсказуемыми и непонятными.

- Снейп! – Эдвард стремительно развернулся ко мне, изображая Снейпа из только что просмотренного клипа. Я поддержала его идею, но мое дыхание застряло в глотке, как только осознала, что мы стоим так близко друг к другу.

- Гарри! – кивнула я головой, он отвернулся и прокричал, изображая Снейпа.

- Снейп!

- Гарри!

- Снейп!

- Гарри!

Затем мы оба одновременно прокричали "Дамболдор!" и рассмеялись над выражением лиц друг друга. (Далее автор советует посмотреть видео тем людям, которые обладают хорошим чувством юмора.)

Кто-то прошел мимо нас, когда мы кричали, и взгляд у нее был такой, словно она хочет сказать: "Какого…?". Мы же посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись. Я украдкой посмотрела на Эдварда; он был такой красивый, когда смеялся! То, как он проводил пальцами по волосам…. То, как блестят его глаза… Я встряхнула головой, пытаясь прогнать эти мысли, но все же наблюдала за смеющимся Эдвардом.

Прозвенел звонок – время ланча - и мы с Эдвардом пошли вместе. К счастью, у меня не было причины для беспокойства насчет Лорен и Джессики, чему я была рада. Роуз и Элис убедили меня переночевать у них в этот уик-энд. У меня не было выбора, поэтому я сказала "да".

Урок по биологии пролетел незаметно, и я полностью закончила работу над нашим первым опытом. Я клянусь, что мы были первыми, кто так быстро закончил работу. Когда мы с Эдвардом оживленно разговаривали, одна мысль пронзила меня, как сотня игл. Я приехала в школу, и это означало, что мне придется добираться домой одной. Я упала духом. Я покраснела, потому что в голову пришла блестящая идея.

Эдвард помахал рукой перед моим лицом, и я встрепенулась.

- Эдвард? – он среагировал моментально, как только услышал, что я зову его.

- Да? – ответил он, посмотрев в мои глаза и заставив меня утонуть в них. Черт! Что я собиралась сказать?

- Ты поможешь мне с домашней работой по геометрии после школы? – я даже подумала, что после этого могу получить высший балл по этому предмету. Эдвард ухмыльнулся, показывая, что он понял. Неудачница! Я оглянулась, чтобы убедиться том, что никто за нами не наблюдает.

- Мне бы очень хотелось, - Эдвард пальцем поднял мой подбородок, заставляя меня посмотреть на него. Эдвард улыбнулся захватывающей, лучезарной улыбкой.

Я быстро прокричала Эдварду «пока» и побежала в зал, готовясь к часам пытки. Мы играли в волейбол, и я заметила, как Майка дважды ударили по голове. Бедный мальчик, но он заслужил все это за комментарии под моей фотографией.

«Сексуальные волосы».

Когда я шла к Эдварду, то заметила взгляды Лорен и ее друзей, устремленные на меня. Это было так, словно они хотели меня убить, отправить в ад за одну секунду. Тогда бы их проблемы закончились.

Я побежала на парковку, сначала сказав Эдварду, чтобы он поехал к моему дому. Я постоянно бросала взгляд на зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что он ехал рядом, никуда не исчез.

Как только мы попали в дом и сели за диван, сразу же приступили к домашней работе. Я не могла сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме него.

- Эдвард?

- Хмм? – сказал Эдвард, разыскивая свою работу, и я тут же заметила, что он жует резинку. Его губы касались края карандаша. Он сделал так еще раз, наблюдая за мной. Я встряхнула головой, потрясенная.

- Как много электронов на поверхности атома Литиума? – прочитала я вопрос, хотя я знала ответ.

- Делай свою домашнюю работу! – наконец ответил он. Я взяла подушку с дивана и бросила ее в него.

- Ненавижу тебя, - шутливо сказала я.

- А как я тебя люблю! – сказал он, схватив и бросив в меня другую подушку. Ох, как бы я хотела, чтобы он сказал эти слова по-другому. Подняв подушку с места, где она лежала, я кинула ее в него, и она перелетела через полкомнаты. Это было похоже на бой подушек.

В истерике я схватила подушку, когда зазвонил мой телефон. Я села, удивленная этим звонком и задаваясь вопросом о том, кто же это мог быть. Я прибралась вокруг в попытках найти телефон, Эдвард хихикал, и, наконец, я нашла его под грудами хлама.

Я улыбнулась, когда увидела на дисплее имя звонившего.

- Беллз! – услышала я охрипший голос Джейка.

- Как ты, Джейкоб? Кажется, будто я не видела тебя столько лет!

- Поэтому и звоню тебе, Беллз. Давай как-нибудь встретимся? Например, завтра?

- Да, конечно! Я приду после школы! – я улыбнулась, ведь скоро я увижу своего лучшего друга, который помогал мне после того, как потеряла Эдварда.

- Эдвард? Ты в порядке? – осторожно спросила я, сделав маленький шажок в его направлении.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты общалась с ним, - сказал он, а его глаза, казалось, почернели. Они пугали, и одновременно изумляли.

- Ч…что? – заикалась я, не в состоянии понять смысл его слов.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты была возле него! – сказал Эдвард, сжав зубы. Впервые Эдвард был так разозлен на меня, и это пугало меня. Затем злость передалась мне.

- Почему?

- Белла, просто держись от него подальше! – проигнорировал мой вопрос Эдвард и продолжил в том же сердитом тоне.

- Нет! – я сама была удивлена внезапно вырвавшимся ответом. - Я не стану этого делать просто потому, что ты мне так сказал!

- Белла, он… - я оборвала его.

- Он поддерживал меня, в то время как ты – нет! – я пожалела о своих словах, о том, что они вырвались у меня, поскольку на его красивом лице отчетливо виднелась боль, которая уступила место злости.

- Белла, я не хочу, чтобы ты дружила с ним!

- Что? Эдвард, я знаю, что ты не любишь Джейкоба, но ты не имеешь права решать за меня с кем мне дружить, а с кем – нет! – мой голос звучал истерично. Я мельком посмотрела на него. Он стоял так же, как и минуту назад, и я бы сказала, что он был в ярости. Но под маской злости я увидела боль, которую причинила именно я.

Внезапно он выбежал из дома, хлопнув дверью, и я услышала звук отъезжающей машины. Я медленно поднялась по лестнице и только там осознала всю значительность своей потери. Я же только что вернула Эдварда, а он уже ушел! Я свернулась калачиком, укрылась одеялом, чувствуя беспокойство, вину, злость на себя и то, что сердце мое разбито. Из моего горла всхлипы, и я так и заснула, ими убаюканная.

E POV

Я выехал на шоссе и уронил голову на руль. Что я только что натворил?


	10. Примирение и рандеву в Ла Пуш

**Примирение и рандеву в Ла Пуш**

**B**** POV**

Я проснулась в том же состоянии, что и заснула. Мой мозг все еще никак не мог понять, что случилось прошлой ночью. Я прокрутила в голове события, которые произошли накануне, но с каждым разом меня все больше и больше глодало чувство вины. Сев, я ударила ладошкой по лбу, ругая себя за то, что позволила Эдварду ускользнуть, словно песок сквозь пальцы. Думаю, что слишком давила на него. Чем сильнее сжимаешь песок, тем быстрее он просачивается сквозь пальцы. Теперь он ушел, оставив после себя лишь пустоту. Мне казалось, что мое сердце в груди разорвется на две части, я обхватила себя руками, словно стараясь предотвратить это. Я качалась взад-вперед, содрогаясь от сухих рыданий – слез не было. Я пролила их всех вчера, когда скорбела об этой своей потере. Мое лицо было грубым от высохших слез. Голова гудела, будто бы в нее только что врезался грузовик, а глотка была точно наждачная бумага. Протянув руку к светильнику, расположенному на ночном столике, я нажала на кнопку, тут же зажмурив глаза от яркого света, который раздражал уже и так воспаленные глаза.

Без особого энтузиазма я опустила ноги на пол. Я ощутила де жа вю, посмотрев в зеркало в ванной комнате и обнаружив красные глаза, лицо в пятнах от слез и затуманенный взгляд. Я вспомнила, как кричала на него вчера. Сейчас я чувствовала, что это глупо… Срываться на крик, когда он, можно сказать, был мой. Вчерашние страдания были ничем по сравнению с тем, что я чувствовала сейчас. Я привела себя в порядок, не желая идти в таком состоянии в школу. Школа… Что я собираюсь делать? Придет ли он туда? Я всерьез рассматривала вариант прогула.

Я вошла в душ, как делала бесчисленное количество раз прежде, и села. Я думала, что Эдвард делает в данный момент. Счастлив ли он, что избавился от меня? Он говорил, что не может жить без меня. Он врал? Что произойдет в школе? Вернется ли все на круги своя? Я решила, что не буду этого проверять. Я заставлю Чарли позвонить и сказать, что я больна. Это было трусостью, но я не была готова сыпать соль на еще свежие раны.

Я побрела обратно в свою спальню, чтобы одеться для долгого дня, который непременно будет таким без него. Я вытащила первую попавшуюся одежду из шкафа, не заботясь о том, что это. Я натянула серые джинсы, серую футболку с изображением Минни. Что? Минни Маус? Элис покупала всю одежду, так почему бы ей, в принципе, не купить и футболку с таким изображением? Я пожала плечами: в любом случае, никто не увидит меня в этом. Я нацепила серый меховой балахон, чтобы согреться и серые мокасины. Окинув свою одежду взглядом, я заметила, что она в серых тонах. Отлично, полная гармония с настроением достигнута.

Спустившись по лестнице, я обнаружила, что Чарли уже ушел на работу. Великолепно, осуществить обман стало еще легче. Я сидела на диване, пытаясь придумать, чем бы мне заняться. Посмотрев на разбросанные по всей гостиной подушки, я вспомнила о прекрасном начале нашего с Эдвардом вчерашнего вечера, а также ужасную ссору, которой все закончилось. Прежде чем дать волю слезам, я выбежала из гостиной. Все в ней напоминало о нем. Но была еще одна вещь… я уверена, что никогда не оставлю Джейкоба. Именно он «склеивал» меня, когда я «расклеивалась». Я не могу позволить, чтобы те времена, что мы провели в гараже, пропали зря. Джейк поддерживал меня, когда я больше всего в этом нуждалась… Будет несправедливо, если я его брошу. Я поняла бы, если бы Джейк не захотел дружить со мной, ведь я была обузой. Меня сломали, но именно он стал тем, кто принял и вернул меня к жизни.

Я бродила по дому, пока не очутилась в студии. Конечно, я хотела быть здесь, это место дарит мне ощущение свободы. Я думала о своих чувствах, о том, как мое сердце тосковало по Эдварду. О том, какими ясными были мои дни с ним, и как серые облака затянули все, когда он ушел. Всякий раз, когда он был со мной, мои проблемы и тревоги исчезали. Неважно, сколько бы попыток я ни предприняла, чтобы забыть его, я никогда не смогу позволить ему уйти, не смотря на то, хочет ли он остаться или нет. Все свои песни я писала для него и о нем. Услышит ли он их когда-нибудь? Что бы он почувствовал, услышав их? Вину? Ненависть? У меня засосало под ложечкой, когда я поняла, что скрывала все это от них. Я ужасный друг. Самое страшное, что я скрывала все это от Элис, которая делилась со мной абсолютно всем; которая говорила мне те вещи, о которых я даже и не хотела слышать. Я взяла гитару и погрузилась в жалость к себе…

_Моя жизнь была мрачна, куда ни посмотри,_

_Мое сердце подобно колесу,_

_Когда тебя рядом нет,_

_И чувство это так неприятно_

_Каждый раз, когда ты рядом,_

_Неприятности исчезают,_

_Но когда ты слишком далеко,_

_Тучи снова нависают надо мной_

_И я знаю, что пытаюсь убежать,_

_Но я снова возвращаюсь к самому началу,_

_Я не могу уйти с дороги_

_И отпустить тебя_

_Привязана,_

_И продолжаю возвращаться к началу,_

_Потому что знаю, что ты будешь рядом,_

_Будешь рядом_

_Вприпрыжку вниз по разбитой дорожке,_

_Как долго я могу выдержать? Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, ох,_

_Скажите мне, где финиш?_

_Потому что я должна найти место, куда прийти_

_Я не хочу, чтобы люди вмешивались,_

_Да что они знают_

_О том, что я чувствую внутри, когда я не сплю всю ночь_

_И нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты был дома_

_И я знаю, что пытаюсь убежать,_

_Но я снова возвращаюсь к самому началу,_

_Я не могу уйти с дороги_

_И отпустить тебя_

_Привязана,_

_И продолжаю возвращаться к началу,_

_Потому что знаю, что ты будешь рядом,_

_Будешь рядом,_

_Потому что знаю, что ты будешь рядом,_

_Будешь рядом_

_Я продолжу бежать, пока мы не встретимся на середине пути,_

_Я оставлю все в стороне, я приложу еще немного усилий,_

_Между нами мили, но мы оба знаем, что справимся_

_И я знаю, что пытаюсь убежать,_

_Но я снова возвращаюсь к самому началу,_

_Я не могу уйти с дороги_

_И отпустить тебя_

_Привязана,_

_И продолжаю возвращаться к началу,_

_Потому что знаю, что ты будешь рядом,_

_Будешь рядом_

_Да, я знаю, что ты будешь рядом,_

_Будешь рядом,_

_Да, я знаю, что ты будешь рядом,_

_Будешь рядом…_

[spoiler][color=gray]Full Circle [i](Возвращаюсь к началу)[/i] - Miley Cyrus[/color] Перевод песни: LishBerry [video].com/watch?v=b5cdQ2hc0uQ&feature=player_detailpage [/video] [/spoiler]

Я побежала наверх за ноутбуком, чтобы отредактировать все песни, что были записаны ранее, так как лучшего варианта времяпровождения у меня не было. Когда я подняла ноут, то увидела, что что-то мигает. Мой телефон. Сообщение от Элис. Конечно же, она узнала о прошлом вечере. Сообщение гласило:

_«Эй, Белла._

_Я слышала о том, что случилось вчера вечером. Я знаю, это тяжело, но не пропускай школу. Доверься мне._

_Люблю тебя, Элис.»_

Сообщение подруги меня ошеломило. Она хотела моей медленной смерти в школе? Разве она хочет меня видеть в состоянии зомби? То состояние, в котором я была, когда меня бросил Эдвард. Но она просила меня довериться ей, что я и сделала. Я слепо верила этому маленькому эльфу. В школе я непременно столкнусь и с ней, и с ним. Если все будет плохо, то винить никого, кроме себя, она не сможет. Но это Элис… У нее наверняка есть какой-то коварный план. Я спускалась вниз, не желая ослушаться крошечного эльфа. Я закрыла дверь и бездумно вышла на улицу. Но я замерла тут же, как только увидела то, что ожидало меня снаружи.

**E POV**

Я практически не спал ночью; все, о чем я мог думать - это Белла. Какой же я глупец, раз снова смог отпустить ее. Я не могу поверить, что я сорвал всю свою злость на ней, разозлившись без причины. Она заслуживает гораздо лучшего. Я ударился головой об стену в сотый раз. Мне необходимо исправит все… Это так ужасно. Встав, я подошел к скамейке у фортепьяно, и сел на нее. Я играл колыбельную, которую написал для нее, представляя ее лицо, упругую нежную кожу, ее сочные губы, удивительные глаза цвета шоколада. Ее лицо прочно засело в моей голове. Я представлял себе, что сейчас она сидит рядом со мной, обвивая своей мягкой миниатюрной ручкой мое тело. Я неохотно сыграл последнюю ноту, и колыбельная подошла к концу.

Одевшись, я угрюмо посмотрел на тело, отражавшееся в зеркале и не подававшее никаких признаков жизни. Моя кожа была намного белее обычного, под глазами – темные круги. Я просто не могу жить без Беллы, она ангел, ради которого я и живу. Я съел завтрак, постоянно думая о том, что теперь делать. Должен ли я идти в школу? Как я смогу видеть лицо Беллы, когда она ненавидит меня? Из моих мыслей меня выдернула Элис.

- Эдвард… Эдвард! – она махала рукой перед моим лицом, отчаянно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.

- А? Что? – ответил я ошеломленно. - Извини, я задумался.

- Да, я заметила, - быстро ответила она.

- Эй, Эдди, мальчик, - я посмотрел на Эммета. Он прекрасно знал, что я ненавижу это прозвище. - Что с тобой, чувак?

- Он снова все испортил с Беллой, - пошутила Элис.

- Ха-ха, ты все испортил, чувак, - Эммет разразился хохотом, Роуз отвесила ему подзатыльник. Я холодно посмотрел на Эммета, которого мой взгляд совершенно не тронул.

- Это не смешно, Эммет, - отрезала Элис. - Эдвард, ты действительно должен вернуть все обратно. Тебе необходимо все это исправить.

- Знаю, Элис, знаю, - я вздохнул и уронил голову на стол. – Но как я могу это сделать? Белла, наверное, ненавидит меня теперь.

- Эдвард, - сказала Элис раздраженно, - для Беллы нереально тебя ненавидеть.

- Нет ничего невозможного, Элис.

- Попробуй сказать это тому, кто попытается закрыть вращающуюся дверь, - вот что я люблю в этой девушке, так это ее остроумные комментарии и ее способность делать так, что ты теряешь дар речи. – Она тебя любит, Эдвард!

- Невозможно, она не может любить меня после того, что ее пришлось вытерпеть из-за меня, - пробормотал я.

- Разве не ты только что сказал, что нет ничего невозможного? – я слышал ухмылку в ее голосе, хотя и не видел ее воочию.

- Во всем есть свои исключения, не так ли? – немного растерянно произнес я.

- Эдвард тебе нужно пойти и увидеть ее, - я мысленно ухватился за это.

- Что?

- Ты должен извиниться перед ней, Эдвард.

- Я знаю, Элис, но я никак не могу решиться посмотреть ее в глаза после того, что сделал вчера вечером. Она не простит меня.

- Она сделает это. Поверь мне, Эдвард.

- Допустим. Скажем, я пошел к ней домой. Но мне никогда не хватит мужества постучать в дверь.

- Знаю, поэтому я уже переписывалась с Беллой. Она подумывала о пропуске занятий, но я сказала ей этого не делать. Все, что тебе нужно - это просто ждать около ее дома до тех пор, пока она не выйдет в школу. Там и извинишься. Все проще простого.

- Тебе легко говорить, - проворчал я.

- Серьезно, Эдвард. Она растает, когда увидит тебя. Она, можно сказать, сама бросится в твои объятия

- Смешно, - пробормотал я себе под нос и встал из-за стола. Схватив пальто, я направился к своему «Вольво», чтобы выполнить, возможно, самую тяжелую задачу в мире. Я бы скорее проинформировал кого-либо о приведении приговора в исполнение, чем сделал это.

- Хорошо, Эдвард, удачи, - услышал я голос Элис из дома.

- Спасибо, - крикнул я в ответ.

_Она мне необходима._

Я поехал к дому Беллы, и с каждой секундой паника накрывала меня все сильнее и сильнее. Что может быть хуже мучительного ожидания? Я подъехал к ее дому весь дрожа. Я услышал скрежет ключей и поворот дверной ручки, после чего приостановил дыхание, чтобы успокоиться. «В этом нет ничего такого», - мелькнула мысль.

**В POV**

Я оцепенела, увидев картину, открывшуюся передо мной. Там стоял сам Адонис, опираясь на свое «Вольво» и глядя на меня глазами, полными раскаяния. Я поняла тогда, что Эдвард ужасно мучился от того, что он сделал. Его лицо было страшно бледным, под глазами темные круги, которые, я уверена, были идентичны моим.

- Белла, - начал он, и боль исказила его лицо. У Эдварда не было шанса закончить начатую речь. Я подбежала к нему и обвила руками шею. Он приподнял меня над землей немного.

- Мне так жаль, - прошептал он в мои волосы, - я чересчур бурно отреагировал, мне жаль, что я…

- Тсс… - я откинулась назад, чтобы видеть его. – Все нормально. Я прощаю тебя.

- Я не должен был сердиться на тебя. Это все моя вина, Белла. Мне так жаль. Ты была права, у меня нет никакого права указывать тебе, с кем дружить. Мне очень жаль, - он продолжал свои извинения.

- Эдвард.

- Я действительно очень…

- Эдвард! – он ошеломленно посмотрел на меня. Он, очевидно, не слышал, что я только что говорила. Я усмехнулась.

- Все нормально. Я прощаю тебя.

- Что?

- Я прощаю тебя, - просияла я, глядя на него.

- Правда?

- Правда-правда. Теперь улыбнись. Я не могу видеть тебя расстроенным, - уголок рта Эдварда приподнялся в захватывающей кривоватой ухмылке.

- Большое спасибо тебе, Белла, - он прижал меня крепче к своему телу, я вздохнула.

- Поехали в школу, - сказал он, открывая дверцу автомобиля для меня. Все мои заботы пропали в тот момент, когда я увидела Эдварда. Я была так счастлива. Я разрывалась практически от радости, пока мы ехали в школу. Элис завизжала, когда увидела мою улыбку и поняла, что мы с Эдвардом вместе. Она подпрыгивала, когда обнимала меня.

В школе было легко, потому что я искренне радовалась, что снова с Эдвардом.

После спортзала я встретилась с Эдвардом, ко мне домой мы поехали на его «Вольво».

Я выскочила из автомобиля и стала перекидывать вещи в свою машину.

- Ты куда-то едешь, Белла?

- Ммм… - я не хотела говорить, что я собираюсь к Джейкобу, боясь новой вспышки гнева.

– Я собираюсь заехать в Ла Пуш.

- О-о, - сказал он, и я могу утверждать, что Эдвард явно был не в восторге. – Увидимся завтра, - он крепко прижал меня груди, после чего внезапно исчез.

- Пока, - шепнула я уже, скорее, ветру.

Я поехала в Ла Пуш, радуясь встрече с Джейком.

- Белла, - Джейкоб выбежал из машины и с силой сжал меня в объятиях.

- Джейк, - я отодвинулась на шаг, чтобы лучше его видеть. – Эй, Джек, почему ты такой высокий? Ты младше меня. Это несправедливо, - я надулась, на что Джейк просто рассмеялся, именно в тот момент я обратила внимание на его руки.

- Ничего себе. Привет, бицепсы, - сказала я, трогая его руку. – Знаешь, стероиды – это довольно плохо для организма.

- Я просто расту, Белла. Возможно, если бы ты чаще приезжала, то даже не обратила на все это внимания.

Я почувствовала себя виноватой после его слов. Ведь на самом деле я совершенно забыла про Джейкоба, когда появился Эдвард.

- Мне жаль, Джейк, - я опустила голову от стыда.

- Все нормально, Белла, - сказал он, ведя меня в гараж, откуда доносилась музыка. Звучал Джей Шон (прим. пер.: британский певец, поэт-песенник). Я сидела в углу, пока он ковырялся со своими мотоциклами. Помню, как целыми днями сидела здесь, наблюдая за его работой. Мы с Джейком решили, что, как только он закончит работу над ними, то непременно научит меня управляться с этой техникой.

- Джейк? Ты еще не передумал научить меня кататься, как только ты закончишь над ними работать?

- Без вопросов, - Джейк усмехнулся мне. Он протянул мне колу, и я отхлебнула.

- Как сам, Джейк? Как Билли? – спросила я, действительно интересуясь тем, что происходило в Ла Пуш за время моего отсутствия.

- Я хорошо, с Билли тоже все в порядке. Он не видел Чарли давненько.

– Что? Я думала, что Чарли был здесь на днях.

- Что?

- Джейк, Чарли говорил, что он был в Ла Пуш недавно.

- Хмм… правда? Ну, у нас его не было.

- Мм… интересно, куда он ходил… - Билли был единственным другом Чарли в Ла Пуш. Ну, кроме Гарри Клируотера, который умер год назад – на него напал медведь. Так куда же ходил Чарли? Я отогнала эти мысли в сторону, полностью сосредоточившись на том, что на данный момент я приехала в гости к Джейку.

- Ну, Джейк, какие еще сплетни есть? – я знаю, что Билли и Чарли сплетничают, как какие-то старухи.

- Ну, ты знаешь, что Сет - сын Сью?

- Да.

- Его сестра, Леа, только что вернулась в Ла Пуш, - я уловила мечтательный взгляд в глазах Джейкоба, когда он произносил «Леа».

- Ага, кто-то втрескался, - поддразнила его я.

- Ой, заткнись, - он посмотрел на меня.

- Давай, Джейк, признайся. Тебе она нравится, не так ли?

Он молчал. Я стала тыкать пальцем ему под ребра, неустанно повторяя:

- Давай, давай, давай, скажи мне, скажи мне, скажи мне, - я делала это до тех пор, пока он не сломался.

- Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Мне она нравится, ок? Теперь перестань тыкать меня, - произнес он, потирая плечо, куда приходились мои удары пальцем. Я была рада, что Джейк любил Леа. Он стал влюбляться в меня, когда мы проводили время вместе, мне было очень тяжело признаваться ему, что я люблю его только как друга. Он был печальным в течение нескольких недель, но тщательно скрывал это от меня, однако я видела его насквозь, будто бы он был прозрачным.

- Но у меня не хватит смелости спросить ее. Что делать, если она меня не любит? – сказал он, явно нервничая. Обычная уверенность Джейкоба лопнула.

- О Боже, Великий Джейк нервничает? – я задохнулась в притворном ужасе, подталкивая его плечом. – Серьезно, просто будь самим собой. Этот трюк обычно действует.

- Только не с тобой, - негромко проворчал он.

- Джейк, - вздохнула я. – Это подействовало бы, если бы я уже не была влюблена.

- Правда? – его голова приподнялась, когда он почувствовал уверенность.

- Абсолютная. Я хочу сказать, что ты на самом деле симпатичный, хороший, внимательный, славный и веселый. Она явна слепая, если не влюбится в тебя.

- Да, да, именно так, - сказал на этот раз Джейк со свойственной ему самоуверенностью.– Кстати, говоря о любви, как у тебя дела с Эдвардом?

– Э-э… вообще-то… - я не хочу говорить ему, что мы с Эдвардом снова друзья, потому, что Джейкоб ненавидел Эдварда ровно настолько, насколько Эдвард ненавидел Джейка. – Он и я своего рода друзья снова.

- Что? – Джйкоб оторвался от тормозов, которые он сжимал.

- Он извинился, и мы снова друзья, – это вышло больше похожим на вопрос из-за моей неуверенности на реакцию Джейкоба.

- Белла, - он вздохнул, - я не могу поверить, что ты впустила его в свою жизнь снова, и это после того, что он сделал с тобой. – Его голос звучало больше даже разочаровано, чем сердито, и это было неожиданно.

- О-о, не беспокойся, я заставила его добиваться этого, - я врала, но знала, что Джейк видит меня насквозь.

- Да-да-да, ты лжешь, - сказал он пренебрежительно.

- Это не так! – сказала я.

- Белла, серьезно, не пытайся из всех людей лгать именно мне.

- Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Но он был такой расстроенный и разбитый, как я могла сказать ему «нет»?

- Очень просто, Белла. Это всего лишь три буквы. Не так уж и сложно.

Я разозлилась и сложила руки на груди.

– Ладно, - сказал Джейк и попытался сменить тему. – Когда ты собираешься рассказать своим друзьям о своих музыкальных способностях? – спросил Джейк небрежным тоном, а я поперхнулась колой.

- Ч-что? - Джейкоб похлопал меня по спине несколько раз, прежде чем я снова смогла заговорить.

- Ну, знаешь, я о том, что ты можешь писать песни, петь, играть на гитаре… - сказал он, как ни в чем не бывало. Откуда, черт возьми, он это знает? Я была совершенно сбита с толку, откуда он знает, ведь я никогда не рассказывала ему про свой _подвал._

- Джейк, но откуда….?

- О-о, однажды я пришел к тебе без звонка, услышал, как ты поешь, и пошел на звук, пока не очутился в студии…

- Двери звукоизоляционные. Как ты узнал?

- Ааа, ты оставила их открытыми.

- Черт подери.

- Белла, ты действительно должна сказать им, прежде чем они сами это обнаружат. Мне было действительно больно, когда я осознал, что ты скрываешь все это от меня.

- Мне жаль, Джейк, - я опустил голову второй раз за день. – Я просто не готова к тому, чтобы это кто-то узнал… Но раз уж ты… То держи это в тайне.

- Но…

- Нет, я скажу им тогда, когда буду к этому готова, и когда настанет подходящее время. Кроме того, я всегда закрываю дверь.

- Но в прошлый раз ты этого не сделала.

- Ладно, я забыла, но теперь я непременно буду это проверять.

- Хорошо, я никому не скажу, - он рассердился. – Но могу я послушать что-нибудь взамен?

Я колебалась. Хочу ли я, чтобы кто-то слышал мои песни? Я не была готова встретиться лицом к лицу с разочарованием, так что я склонялась к тому, чтобы отказать Джейку.

- Пожалуйста? – сказал он, смотря на меня щенячьими глазами.

- Пытайся, Джейк, - я издевалась. – Это работает только с Элис. У нее самые очаровательные щенячьи глазки в мире. Не удивительно, что она всегда получает то, что хочет.

- Пожалуйста? – он сделала глубокий голос, как у всех мачо, пытаясь вселить в меня страх.

- Джейк, серьезно, это действует на всех, кроме меня. – Я знала, что он просто так не сдастся, так что я отвела взгляд, чтобы в конечном счете не винить себя за то, что разрешила ему что-то послушать. Я заметила, что потемнело.

- Ух ты, Джейк, когда я с тобой, время летит незаметно.

Парень был по-настоящему доволен тем, что я сказала. Он вышел со мной на улицу, когда я закидывала вещи в свой автомобиль.

- Пока, Джейк. Я приеду в ближайшее время, - сказала я, обнимая его.

- Да, обязательно, и не думайте, что дискуссия окончена, мисс. Я все равно услышу что-то.

- Ага, - сказала я, садясь в машину, благодарная, что спор, который я бы непременно проиграла, откладывается.

- Пока, - я погудела, когда поехала.

- Пока, - я видела, как он машет мне в зеркале заднего вида. Я всегда любила проводить время в Ла Пуш, это позволяло мне забыть о том, что случалось в Форксе. Я расслаблялась с Джейком и была не в состоянии думать о чем-либо, кроме тех тем, что он подымал сам.

Когда я подъехала к дорожке, то увидела, что мой автомобиль был единственным. Чарли работал допоздна.

Я пошла, приготовила ему еду, которую закрыла крышкой и поставила на обеденный стол рядом с запиской. Я переоделась в пижаму и почистила зубы, затем села в кровати, чтобы почитать. Боковым зрением я увидела, что экран телефона загорелся. Это было сообщение от Эдварда.

_«Ты уже дома?»_

Я могу поклясться, что мое сердце практически растаяло. Он беспокоился, он проверял меня. Вау. После того, как я отправила ему ответ, в котором говорилось, что все прекрасно, я уже в постели, я получила еще одно.

_« Спокойной ночи, Белла. Сладких снов :*»._

Если мое сердце не растаяло после первого сообщения, то теперь он бухнулось куда-то к полу. Я чуть не лишилась чувств из-за этого сообщения, а мое сердце понеслось вскачь. Я счастлива, что его здесь не было, и он не видел мое реакцию, иначе бы Эдвард решил, что я умственно отсталая или что-то вроде того. Этот умиротворяющий текст был последней вещью, о которой я думала, прежде чем погрузиться в объятия Морфея с глупой улыбкой, которая расползлась по моему лицу.


	11. Новые лица и кутерьма

Глава 11. Новые лица и кутерьма.

_Ранее: Спокойной ночи, Белла. Приятных снов! _

_Мое сердце перевернулось от его первой эсэмэски. Я чуть не упала в обморок, когда я прочла ее, а мое сердце затрепетало, и мурашки побежали по коже. Я дышала так, словно только что пробежала несколько миль. Я была счастлива, что его не было рядом, и он не видел меня в тот момент, иначе он точно подумал бы, что я рехнулась! _

_Когда я закрыла глаза и моя голова оказалась на подушке, перед моими глазами долго стоял милый, замечательный текст его сообщения, а на лице расплывалась глупая и счастливая улыбка. _

Белла

Я проснулась в пятницу утром от звука своего мобильного. Я быстро вскочила с кровати, совершенно не понимая, где я нахожусь. Я провела рукой по простыням в поисках телефона - ведь, похоже, я заснула, когда набирала сообщение. Наконец я нашла его в сбитых в комок простынях где-то в ногах, среди покрывал и одеяла. Эдвард и я каждую ночь писали друг другу, пока кого-нибудь из нас не сморит сон, и почти всегда этим кем-то была я. Вот так и получалось, что почти каждое утро я просыпалась и читала его последнее ночное сообщение.

Я быстро проверила сообщения в мобильном и сразу наткнулась на два непочтенных. Одно было еще вчерашним. Похоже, что Эдвард отправил его мне ночью, когда я уже спала.

_«Похоже, что ты уже спишь. Спокойной ночи и приятных снов, Белла!»_

Не знаю, как у него это получалось, но Эдвард всегда мог заставить мое сердце трепетать. Второе сообщение было написано две минуты назад.

_«Доброе утро, соня! Давай вставай! Элис хочет заскочить за тобой сегодня»._

Я не переставала улыбаться с того момента, когда опустила ноги с кровати. На душе у меня пели птицы и расцветали большие красивые цветы.

Я быстренько почистила зубы и, напевая, залезла в душ с моим любимым земляничным шампунем. Наскоро вымыла и накрутила волосы по совету Элис, и, обернувшись полотенцем, выскочила из ванной. Оп..Здесь меня ждал сюрприз.

Прямо на моей большой кровати, верхом на моих шелковых простынях сидела крошечная, смешная фея. Она смотрела на меня, подпрыгивая на кровати и улыбаясь.

- Как ты вошла, признавайся! - почти закричала я ей. - Чарли ведь уже ушел на работу и не мог тебя впустить!

- О, Белла, это же так просто. Все знают, что ты хранишь ключ от дома под половицей. «Неужели это действительно так просто?» - подумала про себя я.

- Да ты что! Что же мне с этим делать? - тут я подумала, что если все знают об этом, мне точно не избежать беды.

Элис заметила беспокойство на моем лице.

- Не волнуйся, Белла! Все – это Розали, Эммет, Эдвард, Джаспер и я. И все.

Я вздохнула с облегчением.

- Итак, перейдем к делу, - прощебетала она.

Я ведь уже сделала все, чего она просила, и сейчас все во мне запротестовало. Злобная маленькая девчонка, которая сейчас скалила зубы передо мной, знала, что я готова выполнить что угодно, нравится мне это или нет. А что мне оставалось делать?

- Давай, - вздохнула я, соглашаясь.

Элис пронзительно завизжала и бросила мне сумку с моим платьем. Мне не надо было открывать сумку, чтобы сказать, что внутри. Я знала Элис, и, скорее всего, там было что-то очень экстравагантное и очень небезопасное для моего здоровья.

- Элис, я не понимаю, почему я соглашаюсь делать это, - сказала я еще раз, снова направившись в ванную одеваться.

Она тут же ответила:

- Белла, я хочу сказать, что ты очень вредная! Два самых-самых, самых талантливых и самых крутых человека едут сейчас в Форкс! Это же так здорово! Собирайся!

- Я все еще не понимаю, почему я должна одевать это, - я все еще не соглашалась.

- Да потому что первое впечатление – это всегда самое главное. Поэтому ты должна выглядеть на все сто! - она энергично ткнула пальцем вверх в подкрепление своих слов.

- И что? Вот в этом я произведу на них хорошее впечатление?

- Да. Марш одеваться! Без разговоров! - она подтолкнула меня в ванную. Мне оставалось только подчиниться. Я положила сумку с одеждой на столик в ванной, а сама с ужасом подумала о том, что же в нем находится, и что же мне теперь придется надеть.

Я открыла его и обнаружила узкие черные джинсы с красивым поясом из блестящих серебряных колец. Там же был фиолетовый топик с оборками на рукавах и на талии и красивыми пуговицами под воротником. Я пощупала его, это был сатин.

«Ничего себе материал выбрала мне Элис», - подумала я.

Я быстро оделась в одежду, которую она дала мне и медленно вышла из ванной, ожидая реакции Элис. Как только я вошла, она тут же повернулась ко мне, закатила глаза и побежала меня обнимать.

- Бог мой, Белла, как ты хороша! - она крутила и вертела меня во все стороны, разглядывая меня и постоянно повторяя, как здорово я выгляжу, как мне идет вся одежда, как она угадала с ней.

- Вот видишь, как хорошо все получилось, ты всегда должна меня слушаться, - все повторяла Элис. Я задумалась о чем-то приятном и очнулась только тогда, когда Элис помахала рукой у меня перед носом и позвала меня.

- Белла! - она вздохнула и укоризненно посмотрела на меня. - Вы с Эдвардом такие рассеянные, - сказала она. - Это так раздражает!

«Упс.. Неужели и Эдвард тоже? О чем же он мечтает?» - подумалось мне. Я тихонько вздохнула, представив, что его мысли могут быть так далеки от моих.

- Элис, что ты сказала? - кажется, я опять размечталась.

- Ничего, - сердито ответила она, схватила меня за руку и потащила вниз по лестнице. Я плюхнулась в кресло, прихватив молоко и хлопья. Когда я наливала молоко, я увидела, что Элис села напротив. Она так быстро болтала ногами, что мне пришло в голову, что это прекрасный способ дать выход ее энергии, которой было у нее в избытке. Откуда у нее столько? Я никогда не понимала этого. Она была похожа на заводную игрушку.

- Элис, хочешь чего-нибудь? - спросила я, и мне вдруг захотелось накормить ее.

- Нет, не беспокойся, я уже позавтракала.

- Что? Ты уже позавтракала? Когда же ты успела?

- Да не волнуйся ты, лучше поторапливайся и идем!

Я поспешно проглотила свой завтрак под пристальным взглядом Элис, схватила сумку и помчалась за удаляющейся спиной Элис. Она прыгнула в свой блестящий желтый «Порше» и кивнула мне на соседнее кресло. Я покачала головой - нет, сегодня я хотела поехать на своей машине.

- Нет, Элис, я поеду на своей! Увидимся в школе!

Я достала ключ от машины из сумки, нажала кнопку сигнализации и машина, как обычно, тихонько пискнула и мигнула фарами. Я завела машину и, опять же, как обычно, с визгом шин, нарушая все ограничения скорости, помчалась в Форкс.

Пока я вела машину, я думала о новых учениках школы. Кто они и что из себя представляют? Конечно, я видела их обоих на экране и много наслушалась о них, но что они за люди? Это вопрос. Может быть, они не будут похожи на Лорен и Джессику? Я очень надеялась на это, и поэтому мне не терпелось их поскорей увидеть. С этими мыслями я и поставила машину на свое место на парковке у школы. Пока я прыгала через ступеньку по лестнице, я заметила Элис, которая все-таки приехала раньше меня, и рядом с ней увидела Роуз, Эммета и Джаспера. Я направилась к ним и поздоровалась. Эдварда вместе с ними не было. Пытаясь не выдать своего волнения, я обшарила глазами парковку в поисках его вечно взъерошенной рыжей головы, но его нигде не было. И мне не удалось никого обмануть.

- Его еще нет, - я повернулась к Элис, которая ехидно улыбалась, глядя на меня.

- Что? Кого еще нет? - я махнула рукой, пытаясь показать, что мне все равно, но кого я хотела обмануть? Элис? Как это глупо!

- Не пытайся обмануть меня, Белла! Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сама, - продолжала насмехаться надо мной Элис.

- Ладно. Ты права, - я перестала притворяться, что мне все равно. - Где его носит?

Не успела я произнести эти слова, как заметила Эдварда, который неспеша приближался к нам.

- Ну вот, не успели мы о нем вспомнить, как он тут как тут, - пробормотала Роуз в сторону.

- Привет, Белла! - сказал он мне своим мелодичным голосом и улыбнулся своей сражающей наповал улыбкой.

- Привет, Эд!

- Боже, - оборвала меня Элис, которая запрыгала на месте, глядя куда-то в сторону. Я оглянулась и увидела на стоянке синий «Феррари» и оранжевый «Порше». Рядом с ними стояли две девушки.

Сейдж.

Когда мы с Рослин выходили из машины, мое сердце забилось сильнее. Я посмотрела на нее и увидела, что она пристально смотрит на кого-то. Кого она там увидела? Я посмотрела туда же и.. Боже, это был парень! И какой!

- Вот это да, - сказала я, чуть не поперхнувшись.

- Да уж, - Рослин, похоже, тоже была под впечатлением от него.

- Ну, что же, хочешь знать, что я думаю об этом? - с усмешкой сказала я Рослин. - Он очень, очень похож на Роба.

Я вспомнила о своем милом Робе, который не смог составить нам компанию, потому что был сейчас занят.

- Да уж, - она все еще не могла придти в себя.

- Это точно, - я снова усмехнулась и хлопнула ее по руке, чтобы привести в чувство.

- Эй, хватит, - она сердито отдвинулась от меня.

- Ладно. Хватит, так хватит. Кстати, ты уже можешь снять свои очки, уже не так солнечно, Рослин, - я снова заботилась о ней, как настоящая мамочка.

- Точно, - она быстренько стащила свои модные «Гуччи» с носа и положила их в сумочку.

Было прохладно, и я заметила, как Рослин стала дрожать и потирать руки, пытаясь согреться. А все потому, что она надела свое новое платье для школы! Глупая модница!

- Рослин, ты только посмотри, как глупо мы выглядим! - вздохнула я.

Я была одета в ярко-красное платье воротником-стойкой, короткими кружевными рукавами и с вырезом на плечах. Было прохладно, и я одела колготки. На ногах у меня были открытые замшевые туфли на пятидюймовом каблуке, которые с того самого момента, как я их одела, медленно убивали с мои ноги. Сегодня я выбрала вишневое ожерелье и вишневые сережки, а волосы завила и опустила на плечи.

Рослин надела фиолетовый тоненький свитер из джерси и туфли с каблуками, которые были еще больше, чем мои. Как она вообще могла в них ходить, вот вопрос. На ней были красивые бусы и массивные сережки, похожие на маленькие люстры. Свои красивые белокурые волосы она расчесала, и сейчас они красиво были уложены вокруг ее головы. Да уж, надо признать, что выглядела она очень привлекательной и совсем взрослой.

- И что? Сейдж, ты же не сказала мне, какая сегодня погода. И потом, кто сказал, что ученики должны одеваться плохо? - она вопросительно посмотрела на меня.

- Рослин, я же говорила, это же Форкс, здесь все одеваются, как в Англии.

- Да ладно. Ты же говорила, что в Англии жарко! - иногда в разговоре с Рослин мне казалось, что она настоящая блондинка!

- Ты, наверное, перепутала Англию с Индонезией. В Англии очень холодно! Ты помнишь, когда ты надела короткое платье на один из наших открытых концертов и замерзла? Помнишь?

- Да уж, там и правда было холодно, - наконец-то шестеренки в ее голове пришли в движение, и она вспомнила.

- Я и говорю.

- Брр, - Рослин запнулась, вспомнив тот день.

А я в очередной раз подумала о том, что Бог не ошибся, сделав ее такой известной и талантливой, ведь все любили ее такой, какой она есть. Пусть в голове у нее иногда и не хватало мозгов, ну и что с того?

- Но ты же тоже надела платье! - совсем по-детски пробормотала она, посмотрев на меня.

- Да, но я сегодня надела колготки, - ответила я. Рослин, как всегда, обиженно отвернулась и замолчала.

- Ну и зачем мы вообще сюда приехали? - спустя минуту сказала она.

- Ничего себе, это же была твоя идея, разве не так?

- Да ладно.

- Да, ты же сама предложила поехать в Форкс и сбежать от этих папарацци, - передразнила ее я.

- Ну, и правильно сделали! Смотри, ведь никто не узнал нас, пока мы ехали сюда! И сейчас тоже. Мы спокойно сидим, и никто на нас не набрасывается!

- Вроде бы сбежали, - я согласилась с ней.

Обычно, как только мы куда-то собирались, нас тут же окружала толпа с камерами, а фанаты не давали нам проходу. Я огляделась по сторонам и не увидела ни бликов камер, на глазеющих на нас людей. Да, похоже, мы действительно ото всех сбежали! Я взяла Рослин за руку и потащила ее к стойке регистрации. Пока мы шли, вокруг нас образовалась небольшая толпа людей, и шепот узнавания пробежал по ней.

-Я думаю, они нас узнали, - сказала я Рослин на ухо.

- Мне тоже так кажется, - согласилась она, и тут же с ней произошла разительная перемена. Она грациозно выпрямилась, широко улыбнулась всем, кто на нее смотрел, в том числе крошечной девушке, похожей на фею, которая стояла и оживленно разговаривала с прекрасным незнакомцем. Я подошла к стойке регистрации.

**Белла (вторая часть)**

Ну вот, то чего я больше всего боялась, и произошло. Я еще и даже и не поговорила с ними, но уже поняла, что мои опасения по поводу Лорен и Джессики оправдались. Да уж.. Ну и ладно. Я вспомнила про свои занятия с Джаспером, попрощалась с Элис, Эмметтом, Эдвардом и Роуз и направилась в класс математики. Краем глаза я заметила, как Джаспер задержался около Элис, и, хотя они старались не показывать своих чувств, но притяжение между ними было так ощутимо и так заметно, что мне стало неловко. Я почувствовала, что я как бы лишняя здесь, словно подсматриваю за ними, поэтому я отвела глаза и тихонько вздохнула.

Урок математики пролетел очень быстро, мы с Джаспером прохихикали весь урок. Он все же такой смешной и такой внимательный, он всегда знает, что я чувствую, и всегда находит нужные слова, чтобы поднять мне настроение. И поэтому, когда пришло время ланча, и мы с Джаспером направились в кафетерий, я чувствовала себя уже намного более счастливой. Спасибо тебе, Джаспер! Я вошла в кафетерий, и тут мое настроение снова резко упало – в нем сидели Сейдж и Рослин. Рядом с ними сидела Элис, и вот ей-то все происходящее очень нравилось, потому что ее лицо сияло, как начищенный пятак. Я взглянула на Джаспера, но его лицо как обычно ничего не выражало, кроме любви и восхищения, которые появлялись в его глазах при взгляде на Элис.

Когда я подошла к столу, Элис кивнула мне на соседний стул. Я неуклюже села и оказалась прямо напротив Рослин и Сейдж. Как только я села, Рослин ослепительно улыбнулась мне, и я ответила ей вежливой улыбкой.

- Привет, - Рослин кивнула мне, и ее голос напомнил мне Элис: он был таким же веселым и энергичным.

- Привет, - мой ответ прозвучал скорее как вопрос.

- Как твои дела? - Сейдж мягко улыбнулась мне.

Я снова посмотрела на Элис, ожидая, что она объяснит мне, что происходит.

- Ну, ты знаешь, - Элис кивнула Рослин и Сейдж, - мы только что закончили утренние занятия и уже успели подружиться.

Неужели Элис так быстро заводит друзей?

- Прости за этот ланч, - Сейдж, кажется, решила извиниться.

- Да, извини, мы просто решили пообедать вместе, - сказала Рослин.

- Знали бы мы, какая у Элис прекрасная подруга, мы бы не торопились и подождали тебя, - добавила Сейдж.

- Да все нормально, - я все еще немного злилась, но они пытались быть милыми, и я немного обмякла.

- Слушайте, а чего вас сюда занесло? - спросила Элис.

- Мы хотели сбежать от папарацци, - быстро ответила Рослин.

- Да уж, ну и местечко вы выбрали! Это же Форкс, тут слухи разлетаются за несколько минут! - заметила я.

Сейдж рассмеялась и похлопала по столу.

- А где ваши парни? - спросила Элис.

- В доме, который мы купили около Ла Пуш, - ответила Рослин.

- Надо же, Белла все время проезжает мимо этого места!

- Слушайте, расскажите, каково это - быть певицами? - мне стало интересно спросить у них, ведь они не знали, кто я.

- Ну, знаешь, со стороны, наверное, кажется, что это так здорово: тебя все любят, дарят цветы, поклонников толпы. А на самом деле все это очень тяжело. Мы без конца репетируем. Для того, чтобы записать одну хорошую песню, приходится проводить все свое время в студии и работать-работать-работать. Тяжело.

Мы с ними поговорили совсем чуть-чуть, но мое мнение о Рослин и Сейдж начало меняться. Первое впечатление было ошибочным - передо мной сидели две милые и талантливые женщины.

В этот момент в кафетерий вошел Эдвард. Все сидящие в кафетерии тут же перестали шушукаться и с завистью посмотрели на нас, особенно Лорен и Джессика. Да уж, вот кто отдал бы все на свете, чтобы оказаться на нашем месте! Эдвард был местной знаменитостью, и повышенное внимание было ему обеспечено.

Когда он вошел, Рослин буквально остолбенела, глядя на него. В этот момент мне захотелось разрезать ее на самые крошечные кусочки и выбросить их в окно, лишь бы она держалась подальше от Эдварда. Но в одно мгновение это чувство прошло, и я даже ощутила себя виноватой от того, что мне такие мысли приходят в голову. Я подняла глаза на Эдварда и не могла оторваться от его взгляда, его улыбки. Он подошел и сел, как обычно, рядом со мной. Краем глаза я увидела кислую улыбку Рослин, когда она посмотрела на меня. А Эдвард наоборот широко улыбнулся нашим гостям.

- Рослин, Сейдж, это Эдвард. Эдвард, познакомься с Рослин и Сейдж, - Элис вежливо представила наших гостей Эдварду.

- Привет, дамы, - Эдвард еще раз широко улыбнулся своей белоснежной улыбкой.

- Привет, - улыбнулась в ответ Сейдж.

«Ну, вот и началось», - подумала я.

- Привет-привет, - пришла в себя Рослин, и я улыбнулась про себя. Знаменитая улыбка Эдварда опять сработала!

- Ребята, вы вместе? - спросила Рослин, и я поперхнулась куском салата и закашлялась. Атмосфера за столом резко накалилась от этого вопроса. Эдвард легонько похлопал меня по спине и негромко фыркнул. Мы оба отвели глаза друг от друга и стали внимательно разглядывать пол и потолок.

- Хмм.. Нет, мы просто друзья - я, наконец, прокашлялась, почувствовав, как мое горло пересохло и словно бы наполнилось песком. Я подняла глаза на Рослин. Эдвард же по-прежнему очень внимательно разглядывал двери кафетерия.

- Ну, ладно, - ответила Рослин, и атмосфера за столом немного разрядилась.

Я подняла голову и увидела Энжелу с Беном, которые входили в кафетерий. Я вспомнила про математику, о которой я так и не спросила у Энжелы.

- Простите, мне надо поговорить с Энжелой, - я с облегчением покинула столик и направилась к ним.

Энжела и Бен были совсем не похожи на Элис и Джаспера, они были гораздо спокойней и сдержаннее, но ни у кого не было сомнений по поводу того, как они относятся друг к другу. Это легко читалось в их глазах, когда они смотрели друг на друга, как сейчас.

- Привет, Энжела! Привет, Бен!

- Привет, Белла! - одновременно ответили они, пока я обнимала Энжелу.

- Прости, что отвлекаю, Энж, но хочу тебе напомнить про домашнюю работу по математике.

- А мы все сделали! Мы остановились на задаче три-два на двадцать шестой странице учебника.

- Здорово, спасибо тебе!

- Рада была тебя увидеть, Белла.

- Пока, птенчики, - бросила я им через плечо, уходя, а сама подумала: неужели я выгляжу так же рядом с Эдвардом?

По дороге к нашему столику я заместила Джессику и Лорен, которые беседовали с Рослин и Сейдж. Подходя к столику, я услышала обрывок этой беседы.

- Перебирайтесь за наш столик, девочки! У нас гораздо веселее и интереснее! - предлагала им Лорен своим милым голоском, покосившись на Элис.

- Спасибо за предложение» - ответила им Сейдж, мне показалось, что это предложение не очень ей понравилось, но она изо всех сил пыталась быть милой. А вот Рослин, похоже, наоборот.

- Слушайте! Отстаньте от нас! Мы приехали в Форкс не для того, чтобы сидеть с вами обоими, так что оставьте нас в покое, две дуры, - бесцеремонно заявила она, глядя прямо на Джессику и Лорен.

Те тотчас же стушевались и побрели к своему столику, не глядя друг на друга. Рослин же, поправив волосы, широко улыбнулась нам. Я, наконец, добралась до нашего столика и села на прежнее место.

- Да уж, ты страшный человек и умеешь ставить людей на место! - засмеялась я вместе со всеми остальными, уж больно смешными казались сейчас Джессика и Лорен.

- Это было здорово исполнено, - согласилась со мной Элис, давясь от смеха.

- Я могу быть и такой, если нужно, - с улыбкой ответила Рослин.

- Уж я-то знаю, - пробормотала Сейдж, но, кажется, совсем не сердито, и мы опять громко засмеялись.

- Да, я такая! - Рослин посмотрела на нас.

- Вы не хотите прогуляться где-нибудь после школы? - предложила Элис Рослин и Сейдж.

- А где? - спросил Рослин.

- Давайте поедем в Порт-Анжелес и проверим, кто быстрее доедет? Что скажете? А встретимся в магазине.

- Супер! - Рослин, кажется, тоже была таким же фанатом шоппинга, как и Элис.

- Нет, только не туда! - выкрикнула я, и все с удивлением посмотрели на меня. - Ненавижу это место!

- И я тоже, - Сейдж с признательностью посмотрела на меня.

- Да ладно, поехали! - Рослин непонимающе посмотрела на нас с Сейдж.

- Нет! Нет! И еще раз нет! Никогда больше не поеду в магазин с Элис! Это же сущая пытка!

- Ну и ладно, тогда поезжай с Рослин, - сказала Сэйдж, и мне показалось, что Элис на меня обиделась.

Рослин посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась.

- Я согласна, - ответила она.

Элис отвернулась от меня и надула губы. «Ну и ладно», - подумала я, делая вид, что мне, в общем-то, все равно.

- Ну что, девчонки, поедем или будем и дальше дремать здесь под надзором госпожи Скукотени?

- Конечно, поехали, - Рослин первая высказалась за то, чтобы поехать прямо сейчас.

- Я не поеду, - сказала я, и Элис внимательно посмотрела на меня. – Это неприлично... И потом… Я не хочу никого обманывать! Это плохая идея!

- Я тоже так думаю, - Сейдж подняла руку за меня.

- Вы только посмотрите на нее. Да ты подумай хорошенько, - Элис возразила мне.

- Нет. Я не поеду.

Элис с Рослин погрузились в обсуждение тонкостей моды. Похоже, это было излюбленной темой для беседы у обеих. Гуччи, Дольче и Габбана, Шанель – они перебивали друг друга, называя известные брэнды. Да, похоже, им было о чем поговорить. А мне и Сейдж оставалось только сидеть и слушать их болтовню.

- Ладно, хватит об этом, Рослин, - их беседа о моде наконец закончилась, потому что все темы были исчерпаны.

- Скажи что-нибудь новенькое, Белла, - попросила Элис.

- Ну, клевый сегодня нас ожидает вечер, так ведь? - что я еще могла ей сказать?

- Это точно, - согласилась Элис.

- Слушайте, я только сейчас подумала.. А где Роуз и Эмметт? – спросила я.

Мне показалось, что эта мысль пришла в голову всем сразу, даже Эдвард и Джаспер одновременно посмотрели на меня, оборвав свой разговор. Эллис тоже подняла голову и посмотрела на меня.

- Боже мой, - выдохнула она. «Как ты думаешь, где они могут быть, Белла?» - она выглядела очень встревоженной.

- Ну, не знаю, - пришедшая мне в голову мысль о том, что они могут находиться где-то в школе, поразила меня.

- Как вы думаете… Они… Э-э-э... Будут осторожны? - спросил Эдвард.

Я посмотрела на него. Кажется, от прежней напряженности и неловкости между нами не осталось и следа.

- Похоже, нет, - вслух подумала я.

- А кто такие Роуз и Эмметт? – не ориентируясь в происходящем, спросила Рослин.

- Ну… Они такие... В общем, это два безумно сексуально озабоченных придурка.

- Мило, - засмеялась Сейдж.

- Сегодня вечером вы с ними познакомитесь, - пробормотала Элис.

- Я с нетерпением жду этого счастливого момента, - улыбнулась Рослин.

Вот так и прошел этот ланч, а за ним и уроки. Я попрощалась со всеми и отправилась к машине. Моя голова вертелась во все стороны, ведь мне так хотелось увидеть Эдварда, а его все не было среди других на парковке. И вдруг…

- Привет, - я обернулась и увидела его широкую улыбку. Он стоял и смотрел на меня.

- Я только съезжу домой, оставлю вещи и скажу Чарли, что я сегодня останусь у тебя. Скоро увидимся! - выпалила я, стараясь не глядеть на него.

- Пока, - я, наконец, выскользнула из его объятий.

Я завела машину и отъехала, а в зеркало заднего вида мне был виден Эдвард. Он стоял и внимательно смотрел на меня.


	12. Неожиданное озарение и прошлое

**Глава 12. Неожиданное озарение и прошлое**

По дороге домой на меня снизошло озарение, чему я весьма подивилась. Я пулей вылетела из машины, быстро закрыла ее и бросилась в дом.

– Пап? – прокричала я, оказавшись в коридоре. Пройдя на кухню, я нашла на столе записку, написанную Чарли второпях и неряшливо.

_Уехал в Ла Пуш. Буду поздно. Пока, Беллз._

Бросив бумажку в мусорное ведро, я вздохнула. Чарли никогда раньше так часто не ездил в Ла Пуш, сейчас же, количество его визитов туда резко увеличилось. Получается, что он видится с Билли и Джейкобом чаще, чем со мной. Я достала телефон, желая подтвердить свое подозрение.

_Привет, Джейк__! Мой папа у вас? Хх_

Интуиция подсказывала мне, что Чарли не всегда ездил именно к Билли, хотя я не представляю, куда еще он мог податься. Эта мысль на мгновение отвлекла меня от первоначальной причины своей спешки домой. Я запрыгнула на столешницу, обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия. Машинально схватив яблоко, я начала вертеть его в руках, взвешивая все за и против своей идеи. Если я все же ей последую, то опоздаю и тем самым расстрою Элис. Однако я опасалась, что не преобразуй я свое неожиданное озарение в нечто материальное, то оно попросту утратит свое очарование. Я выронила из рук яблоко, не ожидав сигнала своего мобильника, который я не задумываясь положила на столешницу. Пришло сообщение от Джейка.

_Привет, Белл__з! Амм… нет, твой папа не у нас… С чего бы ему тут быть? Он сто лет у нас не появлялся! Кстати, когда ты выберешься в Ла Пуш?_

Это сообщение вернуло меня с небес на землю. Значит, я была _права_! Чарли _не_ поехал к Билли. Тогда _куда_ он направился? Теперь я вконец запуталась. Поэтому я словно на автомате прошла к дверям своей студии, куда уходила всегда, когда была чем-то озадачена. Мои действия положили конец моим терзаниям: пойти ли прямо на вечеринку с ночевкой или записать свою идею? Я была совершенно сбита с толку, поэтому выбрала записать начало песни, немногим ранее осенившей меня. Начальные ноты все еще звучали в моей голове. Быстренько набрав код, я вошла в студию. После того, как я переключила находящийся слева от двери тумблер, вся комната словно ожила. Я услышала мягкое жужжание включившегося в звуконепроницаемой кабинке оборудования и увидела сияющие в отражении солнечных лучей гитары. Зайдя в кабинку, я немного повозилась с панелью управления, подобрав оптимальные настройки. Засунув шнур в синтезатор и нажав кнопку с надписью «Техно», я начала играть:

_Ты не поверишь своим глазам__,_

_Если десять миллионов светлячков_

_Взлетят в небо, когда я усну._

_Они заполнят собою все пространство_

_И оставят капельки слез повсюду._

_Ты подумаешь, что я жестока,_

_Но я буду просто стоять и смотреть._

_Мне хочется верить, что планета Земля вращается медленно._

_Мне сложно признаться, что я хотела бы бодрствовать во сне,_

_Потому что все не так, как кажется._

Я проигрывала этот отрывок снова и снова, надеясь дописать концовку. Но все усилия оказались напрасны; уйма времени ушла у меня на попытки написать продолжение, но в голову так ничего и не пришло! Я ударилась головой о панель синтезатора и случайно нажала какие-то кнопки, отчего вся студия наполнилась каким-то пиканьем и сигналами микрофона. Быстро закрыв уши, я бросилась к стене вырубить электричество, дабы этот оглушительный гвалт прекратился. Как только я это сделала, комната погрузилась во тьму. Я же сползла вниз по стенке и прислонилась к ней головой. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, отсутствие света не встревожило меня. К моему удивлению, темнота, наоборот, успокаивала. Это было похоже на то, как если бы в моей голове постоянно находился рой жужжащих пчел, который смолк, стоило только выключиться свету. Я наслаждалась покоем и тишиной. И в этом молчаливом заточении мне хотелось затеряться. Я мечтала, чтобы оно длилось вечно. Но как говорят, все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.

Мое «хорошее» закончилось, когда в кармане завибрировал мобильник. В этот момент меня вышвырнули из королевства спокойствия, грубо пихнув в мир реальный. Ощущение, будто на всей скорости в меня врезался грузовик.

– Вот дерьмо! – проклинала я себя, когда поняла, где была и где должна была находиться. Я съежилась, прочитав сообщение Элис:

_БЕЛЛА? ГДЕ, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ТЕБЯ НОСИТ?_

Могу себе представить, как Элис расхаживает по своей комнате и топает ногами от раздражения. Быстро покинув свой уголок, я по наитию захлопнула за собой дверь, хранившую мой секрет. Рванув наверх, я схватила первые попавшиеся шорты и футболку и запихнула их в сумку. Собрав туалетные принадлежности, я побежала к машине. Дернула за ручку, но она не поддалась, и тогда я поняла, что забыла ключи от машины в студии.

– Аррр! – простонала я от обиды и кинулась обратно в дом, перед этим открыв переднюю дверь запасным ключом, спрятанным под карнизом. Миновав кухонный стол, я поняла, что не оставила Чарли записку. Схватив какой-то клочок бумаги, я быстро накарябала записку и пристроила ее на холодильнике:

_Я у Калленов, вернусь завтра. Прости, не получилось приготовить ужин. Белла._

Прикрепив записку, я почувствовала себя виноватой, что настолько была поглощена собой, что не вспомнила про ужин для Чарли. Быстренько подавив эту мысль, я сбежала вниз по лестнице, ведшей в студию. Я ввела код, и комната встретила меня кромешной тьмой – все так, как я и оставила. Войдя туда, я ощутила уже привычные для меня тишину и спокойствие, надежно спрятанные здесь на случай необходимости. Возясь с тумблерным электропереключателем, я скрестила пальцы, надеясь, чтобы инцидента с микрофоном не повторилось. К счастью, так и вышло, в комнате по-прежнему висела тишина. Я кинулась в кабинку для записи и начала отбрасывать лежащие везде нотные листы в поисках ключей, которые, как оказалось, мирно лежали на полу. Вздохнув с облегчением, я покинула студию, следуя укоренившийся привычке: выключила электричество, захлопнула дверь, набрала код на замке, чтобы запереть ее, и побежала наверх, после чего закрыла дверь, скрывавшую лестницу в студию.

И лишь выбежав через переднюю дверь, я осознала, что так и не ответила ни Джейку, ни Элис. Быстро выудив телефон из кармана, я написала им обоим:

_Привет, Джейк! Это странно, но все равно спасибо! Как__-нибудь приеду, обещаю! Хх_

_Мне так жаль, Эли! Я серьезно вляпалась; скоро буду! Уже выезжаю! Х_

Я нажала на кнопку, и сообщения отправились. Я молилась, чтобы Элис не стала допытываться, во что именно я «вляпалась». Развернувшись, я заперла входную дверь. Быстро открыв машину, я залезла внутрь, завела мотор и приготовилась увидеть разъяренное лицо Элис. Мне стало не по себе, когда я представила, как буду объяснять им, чем занималась. К тому времени, как я припарковалась в их гараже, меня чуть не стошнило. Я стояла перед входной дверью, а мой палец замер в сантиметре от дверного звонка; меня трясло от неизбежного допроса, последующего за этим.

Я спрашивала себя, готова ли я к тому, что кто-нибудь узнает мой секрет. Нет, не готова. Хватало того, что знал Джейк, не нужно, чтобы еще семь человек были в курсе. Хуже всего то, что если все откроется, то они могут обидеться, Элис больше всего. Она моя лучшая подруга, мы все рассказывали друг другу; Элис даже делилась со мной тем, чего мне не хотелось знать. Наверное, они возненавидят меня и прогонят с глаз долой. От этой мысли мое сердце пропустило удар. Мои отношения с Калленами могут показаться совершенно обычными, но на самом деле все намного глубже. Со стороны можно подумать, будто моя связь с ними – сама собой разумеющаяся, но на самом деле это не так. Мне сложно вообразить себе, как я вообще _дышала_ в Аризоне, не будучи знакомой с Калленами.

Мне было около четырех, когда мои родители разошлись. Я до сих пор помню их душераздирающий разрыв. Рене с Чарли были безумно влюбленными школьниками. Они сбежали сразу после окончания школы, о чем моя мама сожалеет и по сей день, поскольку именно это решение послужило причиной их расставания. Они никогда не обсуждали свои чувства, чтобы убедиться в их прочности и что те не канули в лету. Мне постоянно приходится выслушивать лекции Рене на тему «не будь как я». А она ведь очень веселый, беззаботный и спонтанный человек.

В наших с ней отношениях я всегда играла роль родителя. И приглядывала за своей эксцентричной матерью. Возможно, именно ее спонтанность научила меня ответственности. И опять же, ее спонтанность сподвигла ее на брак с Чарли в столь юном возрасте. Рене считала их брак ошибкой, хотя непрестанно твердила мне, что я была полная ей противоположность. Испытываемая Рене к Чарли любовь носила временный характер и вскоре сошла на нет. С Чарли же дело обстояло совершенно иначе. Он по-настоящему любил ее. Даже если он этого и не показывал, я знала, что он до сих пор ее любит, как и то, что ему больно видеть счастливую и довольную Рене вместе с Филом. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы это были они.

Сытая по горло скучной жизнью в Форксе, Рене забрала меня и сбежала в Финикс, Аризона. Там она встретила Фила, игрока младшей бейсбольной лиги, и влюбилась в него. Как бы мне не нравилось признавать это, я точно знала, что он ей подходит. Он мог контролировать ее так, как это не выходило у Чарли. Он знал, как управлять ею, и она, в конце концов, осталась с ним. Но никто не мог заменить мне Чарли. Каким бы Фил ни был добрым или заботливым, мой отец был Чарли, и так будет всегда. Он не из тех людей, которые много болтают или открыто выражают свои чувства, и нам не нужно говорить друг другу о своей любви. Словно между нами существовало негласное понимание. Озвучить это, означало бы, что мы не любим друг друга, вот поэтому нам приходится постоянно доказывать это на деле.

Фил постоянно пребывал в разъездах, а Рене приходилось сидеть со мной дома. Я знала, что она страдала от этого, поэтому попросила у нее разрешения переехать к Чарли, чтобы Рене могла путешествовать вместе с Филом. Вот так, в возрасте тринадцати лет, я попала в старшую школу Форкса. Я знала, что Чарли только обрадовался такому раскладу, ведь он почти девять лет прожил один.

Помню, как нервничала в первый день в школе. В тот день в моем мире неожиданно все стало на свои места. Именно тогда я встретила Элис, Розали и Эдварда, познакомилась с Калленами. Элис, Розали и я сразу же подружились. Можно было подумать, что мы были лучшими подругами, разделенными при рождении. В тот же день я заполучила лучшего друга, которого впоследствии потеряла. Эдварда. Он держался особняком, но это не значит, что никто не хотел с ним дружить, скорее, наоборот. _Все_ набивались ему в друзья. Я была удивлена, когда Эдвард открылся именно мне; такого поворота событий я никак не ожидала. Первая встреча с Карлайлом и Эсме прошла изумительно, хоть и на нервах. Они обращались со мной, как с членом семьи, и это после дня знакомства. Они никогда не воспринимали меня как гостью, скорее как родственника.

Мой палец лежит на звонке, я готова нажать на него, но снова медлю. Был ли тот маленький секрет, который я так долго от них скрывала, таким уж важным, чтобы делать из него тайну? За такую ошибку я мысленно стукнула себя. Хотелось придумать себе более суровое наказание, но я так и не смогла. Я стояла перед дверью Элис, готовая к встречи со своей судьбой. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, я попыталась нажать на звонок, но ничего не вышло. Как будто мой палец и звонок были двумя полюсами магнита, он отталкивал меня. Словно некая сила окружила меня и позволила оттянуть тот ад, с которым мне предстояло столкнуться. Я предпринимала все новые попытки, но все равно так и не смогла нажать на звонок.

Когда я в миллионный раз попыталась позвонить, дверь распахнулась, а за ней показалась Элис. Время остановилось. Я просто стояла и с отвисшей челюстью наблюдала за ее реакцией. Ожидала потока ругательств, которых не последовало. Вместо этого меня стиснули в объятиях. Сказать, что я была в шоке, значило бы ничего не сказать.

– Белла, где, черт подери, тебя носило? – прокричала она, выпустив меня из объятий и дав мне возможность дышать. А вот и долгожданный допрос; я силилась придумать правдоподобный ответ. – Мы так за тебя волновались! – произнесла она и снова крепко обняла. Меня тронули её слова.

– Где ты… а знаешь, что? Мне все равно. Я просто рада, что с тобой все хорошо! – она продолжала обнимать меня. Мысленно я вздохнула с облегчением. Сейчас меня пронесло, но в следующий раз нужно быть осторожнее, когда дело касалось временных расчетов.

– Так, где ты была?

Черт! Так и знала, что мое опоздание не сойдет мне с рук – в общем, удача повернулась ко мне спиной.

– Я зачиталась, – сболтнула я первое, что пришло в голову. Элис закатила глаза, очевидно купившись на это. Мысленно я танцевала победный танец, она так и не узнала про мой ужасный поступок. Даже если она и поверила этой лжи, это еще не значит, что мне удалось выйти сухой из воды.

– Белла, – вздохнула она и вновь закатила глаза. – Серьезно, ты читаешь слишком много. А теперь пойдем! Мы только тебя и ждали!

Мне даже сложно поверить в такую удачу. Я была благодарна небесам за то, что мои молитвы были услышаны. По пути в гостиную мне стало интересно, чем же они занимались в мое отсутствие и что делают сейчас. Я поняла, что Сахай и Розали уже тут, так как я видела их машины в гараже недалеко от моей. Но что важнее всего, так это то, чем занимался Эдвард. Он вообще _заметил_ мое отсутствие?

Оказавшись в дверях в гостиную, я замерла. Сцена в комнате заставила мое сердце разбиться на тысячи мелких осколков. Я была бы рада видеть улыбку на лице любви всей моей жизни. Будь я той счастливицей, вызвавшей ее. Ревность, заполняя собою кровь, запульсировала по моим жилам. Она поглотила меня, пока не осела в каждой клетке моего тела. Внезапно ревность испарилась, сменившись печалью, осознанием и горем. А в горле словно застряла огромная песчаная глыба, мешая дышать. Понимание обрушилось тяжелой ношей уже второй раз за день. Это было уже слишком; почувствовав защипавшие в уголках глаз слезы, я развернулась и побежала наверх, потому что было больше невыносимо терпеть эту пытку. Я едва слышала, как Элис зовет меня, и чувствовала ее тихие шаги позади себя, когда она поплелась следом за мной. Едва я добралась до конца лестницы, как Элис нагнала меня. Она схватила меня за запястье и развернула лицом к себе.

– Белла, что случилось? – мягко спросила она и вытерла мне слезы. Вместо ответа я осела на ковер, чувствуя, что новая порция слез уже на подходе. – Белла, расскажи мне, – прошептала Элис, садясь рядом и обнимая. Я заплакала еще горше от ее доброты и нежности, ведь мне-то известно, какой из меня ужасный друг, – друг, утаивавший от нее секреты. Я положила голову ей на плечо и тоже обняла.

– Она идеальна, – прохрипела я ей в плечо. Раньше я _никогда_ ни перед кем не плакала. Даже будучи сильно расстроенной, я держалась. Даже тогда, когда Элис точно знала, что со мной не все в порядке, она никогда не заставала меня плачущей. Не люблю, когда меня жалеют. Мне не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь подумал, будто я завишу от чего-либо. Мне не нравится, когда кто-то видит мою слабую сторону, или же пробивается сквозь стены, что я возвела вокруг себя. Я Белла Свон, девушка, которая справится со всем и никогда сдастся. Мне хотелось, чтобы все думали, что я преодолею любые преграды, что встанут у меня на пути. Я смогу, я смогу со _всем_ справиться. Но только не с этим. С этим я ничего не могла поделать, это причиняло мне невыносимую боль.

– Что?

Должно быть, Элис привели в замешательство мои слова и беспричинный поток слез.

– Кто идеальный?

Мне не хотелось говорить ни Элис, ни кому-то другому, что на меня так накатило. Мне было неловко, что я плачу из-за такой банальной вещи, но остановиться не могла.

– Она, Элис. Она идеально ему подходит, – мой голос сорвался на последнем слове.

– Что, Белла? Я не понимаю. Кто идеально кому подходит?

– Розали! – вскинула я руки. – Она! Она идеально ему подходит! – последней фразой я выдала свои чувства.

Она отлично ему походит. Я заметила это, когда вошла в комнату. Они смеялись и весело проводили время друг с другом, и это задело меня за живое. Мне стало обидно, что он даже не знал, что я пропала, ему было все равно. Он был слишком занят, чтобы искать меня, ведь у него есть Розали. Розали – все, что ему нужно, все, что он мог когда-либо желать. Этот факт пронзил мое сердце, будто тысячи иголок. Она красива, остроумна, знаменита и талантлива. Любой бы предпочел ее мне.

– Что? – изумленно произнесла Элис. – Ты серьезно так думаешь?

– Да! – крикнула я. – Она – все, что ему нужно. Она красивая, умная, знаменитая и очень талантливая. Эдвард с Розали составят идеальную пару!

– Нет, нет, Белла. Ты неправильно все поняла. _Ты_ идеально подходишь Эдварду, а не Розали, – вздохнула Элис и мотнула головой.

– Я не права? Серьезно? Эдвард прекрасно проводил время без меня, он даже не заметил моего отсутствия, его это вообще не заботило.

– Нет! Белла! Ему было вовсе не все равно. Он беспокоился! – сорвалась она.

Мне стало смешно от ее слов.

– Ага, конечно. Мне нет до него дела, Элис. И никогда не будет.

– Нет, Белла! Как ты не понимаешь? Эдвард любит тебя! – простонала Элис, а я снова осмеяла ее. – Аррр! Белла, почему ты мне не веришь?

– Потому что это неправда! – ответила я.

– Нет, правда!

– Нет! Такого не может быть!

– Да, это… А знаешь, что? Я докажу тебе, – сказав это, она схватила меня и потащила наверх, в самую дальнюю комнату в доме. Там располагалась комната Эдварда; Элис так и не отпустив моей руки, потащила меня внутрь, прямо к его пианино.

Его пианино, величественное и гордое, высилось на платформе в углу комнаты. Оно было прекрасным, блестящим, гладким и утонченным. Мне сразу представилось, как Эдвард сидит около него и играет, как его длинные элегантные пальцы скользят по клавишам. Я уже давно не видела его за ним. Я не понимала, почему Элис привела меня сюда; как пианино могло доказать, что он любит меня.

– И что, Элис? – спросила я, повернувшись к ней.

– Подожди, – стало мне ответом.

Я видела, как она роется в огромной горе нот. Пока она занималась этим, я поняла, что комната Эдварда похожа на мою студию, повсюду валялись листы с черновыми вариантами мелодий. Я подняла один лист, тот, что лежал у моих ног, и начала напевать мелодию. Эта одна из тех вещей, которые он напевал, когда я засыпала в его объятьях. Вскоре я обнаружила, что тоже копаюсь во всем этом беспорядке, чтобы отыскать продолжение, тот полный умиротворения отрывок, никак не шедший у меня из головы. Эдвард изумительный композитор; я никак не могла взять в толк, почему же он перестал играть.

– Ага! – радостно вскрикнула Элис, поднимая лист с нотами. – Нашла!

– Что нашла, Элис?

– Смотри! – сказала она, протягивая мне лист. – Смотри! – повторила она, ткнув в название пальцем.

– Колыбельная Беллы, – ахнула я прочитав.

Пробежавшись взглядом по нотам, я поняла, что это тот самый кусочек, который он напевал мне и под который я засыпала. Это была моя колыбельная. Я снова перевела взгляд на название. Зачем Эдварду называть эту прекрасную мелодию в мою честь?

– Что? Я не понимаю, Элис, – я помотала головой и вернула ей ноты.

– Разве ты не видишь, Белла? _Колыбельная_ _Беллы_! Не чья-то другая! Твоя! Он любит тебя, Белла! Теперь-то до тебя дошло?

– Элис, это не доказывает, что он любит меня так же, как я его. Просто я очень ему нравлюсь. Я смирилась с этим. И мне приятно любое внимание с его стороны.

– Но, Белла! Она… – я знала, что Элис будет продолжать приводить доказательства, поэтому прервала ее и предложила спуститься вниз. Она привела меня в свою комнату и смыла растекшийся макияж, а потом снова накрасила меня. Лично я в этом не видела смысла.

Спускаясь, я очень нервничала. Не думаю, что выдержу еще одну сцену со счастливыми Эдвардом и Розали, но они, к моему вящему облегчению, беседовали, но не друг с другом. Стоило мне войти, как Эдвард поймал мой взгляд. Он вскочил с дивана и подбежал ко мне, стиснув в крепких объятиях. Именно тогда, в тот самый момент, я почувствовала себя лучше. Я была в своем личном раю. Я была в объятьях Эдвард. Выкуси, Розали.


	13. Разговор по душам и прыжки в бассейн

**Глава 13. Разговор по душам и прыжки в бассейн **

Как только я выпуталась из поистине волшебных объятий Эдварда, окружавший нас кокон спокойствия лопнул, разоблачив внезапно ожившему вокруг нас миру.

– Окей! Поскольку Белла уже тут, давайте устроим вечеринку! – раздался бойкий голос Эллис. Я застонала про себя и, обозрев комнату, увидела те же самые эмоции на лице Сейдж. Я улыбнулась, поскольку в этом мы были с ней похожи. Впервые в жизни мне встретился человек, разделявший мое отвращение к некоторым видам деятельности. Думаю, мы подружимся.

– Говорила же тебе, – беззвучно прошептала я Сейдж, указывая на танцующих девушек, которые теперь говорили о предстоящих делах.

– Оох! – завизжала Розлин. – Мы должны нанести друг другу макияж и уложить волосы! – мои глаза чуть не выкатились из орбит, стоило мне увидеть маленький танец Эллис и Розлин.

Я увидела, что Сейдж жестом показала на шею Розлин, притворяясь, будто душит ее. Она поймала мой взгляд, и мы обе расхохотались. Ответом на наш гогот стали недоуменные взгляды игравших в приставку парней и девушек. Мы же проигнорировали их и продолжали смеяться. Идя к Сейдж, я все гадала, где сейчас находится Роуз. Эммет сидел перед телевизором и словно дите малое резался в приставку, но Розлин нигде не было.

– Эм! – крикнула я ему. Пришлось проорать еще пять раз, прежде чем он заметил меня. – Где Розлин?

– Оу, ну, она пошла в магазин прикупить кое-что, – после чего он снова взял приставку и присоединился к Джасперу в боксе; в это время Эдвард сидел на диване и слушал в наушниках музыку. Я должна оторвать от него свой взгляд, поскольку точно не смогу воспротивиться чарам Адониса.

– М-м, я голоден. Беллс, не принесешь мне что-нибудь? – спросил меня Эммет, когда я подошла к огромной софе, располагавшейся напротив мальчиков, где уже успела разлечься Сейдж. Тогда-то у меня и родилась идея, как избежать пытки, приготовленной для нас Эллис и Розлин.

– Конечно, Эм. Что насчет шоколадного кекса? – произнесла я, надеясь, что это ему понравится.

– Ооо! Да! – Его глаза расширились, а лицо расплылось в идиотской улыбке. Я уже видела, как он пускает слюни по кексу. И закатила глаза, ведь это Эммет.

– Пошли, Сейдж, поможешь мне, – схватив за руку, я рывком поставила девушку на ноги.

– Что? Но я не хочу делать кекс… – На ее лице застыло недоуменное выражение.

– Нет, – произнесла я, уводя ее в сторону. – Я тоже не хочу, но это даст нам повод избежать того, что бы они, – я ткнула пальцем в сторону девушек, – там не задумали. У меня есть план.

– Ох, – Сейдж понимающе улыбнулась, раскусив мой изощренный план.

– А вы, мисс Свон, очень умны для своего возраста, – захихикала она, и затем мы побежали на кухню. Я подключила свой телефон к динамикам и врубила музыку на всю катушку. Разделив обязанности, мы принялись за дело, кивая головой в такт музыке.

После изнурительной работы над кексом, мы поставили его в духовку. Сидя на столе, мы лениво болтали под гремевшую на весь дом «Blah, Blah, Blah» Ke$ha. Не в силах сдерживать свои эмоции, мы стали подпевать и пританцовывать. Дружно соскочив со стола, мы станцевали наш собственный танец под эту энергичную песню, надрывая свои голосовые связки. Под конец песни у нас обеих кололо в боках от смеха. Следующая композиция – «Dead and Gone» – была медленной и дала нам возможность не только отдышаться, но и успокоиться. И тогда я поняла, что в компании Сейдж было весело, а также насколько неверным было мое первое впечатление о ней.

– Хм, знаешь что, Белла? – спросила Сейдж, повернувшись ко мне лицом.

– А? – мои губы беззвучно проговаривали слова песни.

– Даже несмотря на то, что мы практически орали слова песни, могу сказать, что ты неплохо поешь, – сказала она, и мои глаза вылезли из орбит.

– Серьезно? – пискнула я, пытаясь не выглядеть виноватой.

– Определенно. Ты брала уроки вокала?

– Нет, – ответила я, надеясь, что она обойдется и этим и не заметит моих жалких попыток сделать невозмутимое лицо. И вознесла хвалу небесам запищавшему таймеру, известившему о готовности кекса. Я бросилась к духовке, открыла дверцу, и мое лицо обдало горячим паром. До меня донесся смех Сейдж, когда порывом воздуха меня немного отбросило назад.

– Эй! Это не смешно! – Я высунула язык, втайне радуясь, что пусть и неумышленно, но все-таки увела разговор в другое русло.

– Дай сюда, – соскочив со стола, она поспешила мне на помощь, предварительно надев перчатки, и без происшествий вытащила кекс из духовки.

– Вот как ты должна была сделать это, – взглянув на меня, дразнила меня она. Несколько секунд спустя незащищенная перчаткой часть ее руки соприкоснулась с горячей формой, и Сейдж завизжала.

– Полный провал! – воскликнула я и громко засмеялась, пока она остужала свою руку струей холодной воды.

– Не смешно, – проворчала Сейдж, показывая мне язык.

– Нет, поверь мне, смешно.

– Заткнись и покрой кекс глазурью, – проговорила она, мотнув головой в сторону кекса, который по-прежнему был очень горячим.

– Может, мы должны его сначала охладить чуток?

– О, да! – засмеявшись, сказала она, закрывая кран и вытирая руку кухонным полотенцем.

Осторожно взяв кекс руками, я положила его на охладительную решетку, а затем поставила перед открытым окном остывать. После этого я заняла свое место рядом с Сейдж. Внезапно во время разговора она подняла руки, призывая меня замолчать.

– Ш-ш, – сказала она. – Слушай, – она сделала звук громче, и только тогда я поняла, о чем она говорит. Заиграла моя любимая песня «Hush Hush». Невольно я начала подпевать своим громким голосом вместе с Сейдж. Я поняла, что очень уверенно пою (в то время как мне, вообще-то, полагалось скрывать свои способности), когда увидела вытаращившуюся на меня Сейдж.

– Дерьмо, – ругнулась я, – я все могу объяснить, – сказала я, посмотрев в лицо Сейдж, чтобы увидеть ее реакцию.

– Я так и знала! – внезапно выкрикнула она, и я съежилась. – Ты ведь поешь, не так ли? – спросила она, визжа и одновременно подпрыгивая на месте.

– Не можешь ли ты успокоиться? – я схватила ее и постаралась заткнуть, но, похоже, ничто не могло ее остановить.

– Ты написала эту песню, правда? – все так же возбужденно продолжала вопрошать она.

– Я… я… – Я попыталась придумать подходящую ложь.

– Ну же! Признайся! Я раньше спускала тебе это с рук, но мы обе знаем, что лгунья из тебя никудышная, – подбоченившись, сказала Сейдж, одаривая меня многозначительным взглядом.

– Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь, – призналась я, пораженчески взмахнув руками в воздухе.

– Я так и знала! – воскликнула она уже во второй раз за день.

– Пожалуйста, успокойся, – шикнула на нее я. – Просто прекрасно: сначала Джейкоб, теперь ты. Держать рот на замке явно не по мне, верно? – огорченно сказала я и, возвратившись к столу, прислонилась к нему, понурив голову.

– Эм, а что случилось-то? Ты должна радоваться: у тебя замечательный голос, – сказала она, подойдя ко мне.

– Просто, – сказала я, – мне не хочется, чтобы кто-то узнал о тайне, которую я так бережно хранила, в конце концов, я же не подойду к ребятам и скажу «Эй, ребята, угадайте-ка вот что? Я пою!». Мне так тяжело держать все в секрете, а я уже разболтала этот так называемый секрет двум людям! На одной неделе! Сначала Джейк застает меня, поющей у себя в студии, а затем я в открытую исполняю эту песню вместе с тобой! Я безнадежна, – Сейдж стояла подле меня, выслушивая мою тираду. Я уже поняла, что она хорошо улавливала чувства и настроения людей и легко могла заставить их почувствовать себя лучше.

– У тебя есть секретная студия?

– Ага, – пробормотала я.

– Так оно и… а, не бери в голову. Белла, послушай. Ты не безнадежна, – утешительно сказала она, взъерошивая мои волосы и обнимая рукой за плечо. – Знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, но правда такова, что ты должна сказать им. Наверное, ты считаешь, что можешь вот так вот просто умалчивать об этом, но это не так. Они – твои лучшие друзья, Белла. Ты и так уже слишком долго держала их в неведении. Чем дольше ты будешь хранить тайну, тем больше будет отчуждения между вами, когда она раскроется. Им нужно услышать это от тебя, а тебе – не быть застанной врасплох ими же. Однако плюс ситуации заключается еще и в том, что я наконец-то нашла свою близняшку, – ее короткая речь заставила меня почувствовать себя намного лучше, даже несмотря на то, что я представляла себе последствия своего поступка.

– Подожди, как это мы похожи? – спросила я, зацепившись за последнее высказывание про близняшку.

– Ну, у нас обеих есть секретная студия, – ухмыльнулась она.

– Погоди, что? У тебя есть секретная студия? Зачем? Весь мир знает, как дерьмово ты поешь, – подмигнула я, показывая, что шучу.

– Ой, заткнись, – она пихнула меня локтем в бок и подмигнула в ответ. – Ну, пока мой агент не нашел меня, я тоже «дерьмово пела» в своей секретной студии, – я захохотала так, что у меня заболели бока.

– Правда? Почему?

– Ну, очевидно, по той же причине, что и ты.

– То есть, ты не хотела, чтобы все оглохли от твоего ужасного пения? – мы засмеялись, и в кухне воцарилась веселая атмосфера.

– Я знаю, почему ты все держишь в секрете, Белла, – игриво сказала она, но затем вновь посерьезнела. – Лично я не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал об этом. Не хотела, чтобы над моей музыкой смеялись и критиковали.

– Так никто тебя и не осуждает. Все любят тебя, – неуверенно сказала я, удивляясь, как она может сомневаться в себе.

– Нет, Белла, не все любят меня. Не важно, насколько хорошо ты поешь, даже будучи талантливейшей певицей, всегда найдутся люди, готовые раскритиковать тебя и унизить. Всем не угодишь. Ты должна просто идти дальше, надеясь на лучшее.

– Если ты боишься критики, как ты вообще попала в шоу-бизнес? Я о том, что это совсем не похоже на тебя: отсылать демо-версии и при этом бояться отказа.

– Нет, я не посылала никакие демо-версии из-за вышеуказанной тобой причины. Розлин послала, в результате чего заключила контракт с Big Machine Records, и я жутко завидовала ей. Я не хотела, чтобы все знали, что я пою, но мне хотелось разузнать, есть ли у меня потенциал. Однажды Розлин нашла один мой трек и отослала своему менеджеру. Ему понравилось, и он запомнил меня. В мой день рождения ее менеджер пришел ко мне с еще одним официальным лицом из звукозаписывающей компании и попросил подписать контракт. Вот таким и был мой дебют.

– Вау, – сказала я, потрясенная ее историей. – Как Розлин отреагировала, узнав, что ты хранила свой талант от нее в секрете? Я имею в виду, что вы как-никак лучшие подруги.

– Ну, ее реакция стала для меня неожиданностью. Она расстроилась и сетовала на то, что я держала это в себе, хотя мы лучшие подруги и все друг другу рассказываем, но при этом она все же поняла степень моей неуверенности в себе. Надеюсь, остальные отреагируют также, когда ты им расскажешь.

– Вот именно, что нет. Мы ж ведь практически одна семья. Они будут презирать меня. Да что там – возненавидят!

– Белла, я очень хорошо читаю людей. Могу сказать одно: здесь ты всем нравишься, тебе очень повезло с ними, пожалуйста, не забывай об этом. Конечно, все расстроятся, что ты держала все в тайне, но они переживут это и поймут твои мотивы.

– Я надеюсь, но, тем не менее, прямо сейчас я не готова им рассказать.

– Знаю. Все в порядке. Я буду свято хранить твою тайну, – она подмигнула мне, и мы рассмеялись, чувствуя, как вновь разрядилась атмосфера между нами. – Но, вообще-то, нам не мешало бы глазуровать кекс.

– Ага, – засмеявшись, сказала я, перенеся тарелку с кексом на подоконник возле окна.

– Так, что, Белла, происходит между тобой и Эдвардом, а? – легонько толкнула меня локтем в бок Сейдж, многозначительно подмигивая. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы я покраснела, когда покрывала кекс первым слоем шоколадной глазури.

– Ну… – Я не закончила, поскольку Мистер Идеальный вошел в кухню.

– Легок на помине, – пробормотала Сейдж, и мы обе захихикали.

– Ммм… пахнет кексом, – ухмыльнулся Эдвард и поддался вперед, чтобы попробовать кекс.

– Эй! – воскликнул он, когда я шлепнула его по руке.

– Тебе нельзя попробовать кекс! Он не остыл!

– Но я хочу, – надул он губы, – пожалуйста?

– Нет! – Слова дались мне с трудом, поскольку отказать дувшемуся Эдварду было практически невозможно. Сейдж, понимающе ухмыляясь, отошла назад и вышла из кухни, чтобы разыскать Розлин.

– Ладно, – ухмыльнулся он, – тогда я просто заберу его себе.

– Нет, Эдвард. Держись от кекса подальше, – сказала я и, схватив кекс, обежала стол, становясь напротив парня. Он не послушался меня и начал огибать его, а я перебежала к дальнему концу стола.

– Белла, дай мне кекс, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся он, приближаясь ко мне.

– Нет! Он еще не готов! – выкрикнула я и выбежала из кухни, на миг обернувшись, чтобы увидеть преследующего меня на полной скорости Эдварда. Я вопила, пока бегала от него по всему дому. И удивилась, почему он не поймал меня за первые пять секунд. Наконец мы закончили гонку в гостиной, обежав все диваны и успев надоесть всем, в частности Эммету, который был недоволен тем, что мы плохо обращались с его кексом.

Носясь по гостиной, я обернулась, при этом совершенно не заботясь о траектории своего движения. В конечном счете, едва не врезавшись в кофейный столик и дабы не заполучить серьезную травму голени, я стремительно повернулась вокруг своей оси. Только я не учла мчавшегося сзади Эдварда, поэтому, когда мы налетели друг на друга, кекс размазался по его лицу и одежде.

– О боже, – вырвалось у меня, и мы все, за исключением Эдварда, покатились со смеху.

– Мой кекс! – заорал Эммет, своей реакцией еще больше веселя меня. Вы с трудом смогли бы рассмотреть лицо Эдварда, покрытое коричневой шоколадной глазурью. Указательным пальцем он вытер толстый слой глазури около глаз. И теперь я смогла рассмотреть его расплывшееся в дьявольской ухмылке лицо. Эдвард раскрыл свои объятия, надвигаясь на меня.

– Ну обними же меня, Белла, – дразнил он, зная, что я не захочу обниматься.

– Нет, – засмеялась я, легонько шлепнув его, – сначала вымойся.

– Нет, сначала я хочу обнять Беллу, – он снова погнался за мной.

– Эдвард, это очень дорогая одежда! Не рви ее! – придя мне на выручку, возмущенно закричала Эллис, но парень не слушал ее и продолжал наступать. В конце концов, Эдвард схватил меня, что было неудивительно.

– Счастлив? – спросила я, когда он заключил меня в кольцо своих рук, зная, что в любой другой момент я бы пребывала в экстазе от этого, но сейчас была мокрой и липкой. Не очень-то приятно.

– Ага, – он широко ухмыльнулся, что окончательно заставило испариться весь мой притворный гнев, после чего мы оба рассмеялись, а Эллис злобно посмотрела на нас, – теперь мы квиты.

– Фу-у, как отвратительно, – сказала я, высвободившись из его липких шоколадных объятий, и принялась осматривать себя. С ног до головы я была покрыта шоколадной глазурью, которая, просочившись через одежду в нижнее белье, причиняла мне _там _жуткий дискомфорт, – мне нужно в душ.

– Подожди, – в его глазах заплясали озорные огоньки, – у меня есть другая идея.

– О нет, – попятилась я назад, зная, что ничем хорошим это не обернется.

– О да, – злобно произнес он, кивая головой, и поднял меня так, как обычно поднимает невесту жених в первую брачную ночь.

– Эдвард! Отпусти меня! – завизжала я, ударяя его в грудь, но мои действия не возымели никакого эффекта. До меня дошло, что он задумал только тогда, когда мы вышли на задний двор.

– Нет, – выдохнула я, – ты этого не сделаешь.

– Смотри, – сказал он, подбросив меня в воздух, после чего я упала в ледяную воду его бассейна под открытым небом. Я видела, как он смеялся, когда я рухнула в студеную воду. Я уже думала насчет того, чтобы всплыть на поверхность, когда неожиданно меня озарило. Это послужит ему уроком – будет знать, как подшучивать надо мной. Вместо того чтобы вынырнуть, я погрузилась на дно бассейна, надеясь, что на этот раз выиграю наше с ним соревнование о том, кто дольше продержится под водой.

Я могла себе представить, как он стоит на краю бассейна, дожидаясь, пока я всплыву, и как с каждой пройденной секундой нарастает его волнение. И я надеялась, что вскоре он признает свое поражение, так как запас моего кислорода сокращался. Быстро. Я уже намеревалась сдаться и выбраться из бассейна, когда увидела, как он нырнул в воду. Миссия выполнена. Ухмыляясь, я всплыла на поверхность, но мой весь боевой настрой исчез, стоило мне увидеть выражение его лица. Казалось, будто у него случился нервный срыв; и я поняла, что наша маленькая игра закончилась.

– Белла! – сказал он, стиснув меня в своих объятиях, едва вытащив из бассейна. – Никогда больше так не делай, я до смерти перепугался. – Я моментально пожалела, что позволила ситуации так далеко зайти; он всего лишь кинул меня в бассейн. О силе его страха я могла судить по стальному захвату его рук, сжимавших меня.

– Прости меня, – прошептала я в изгиб его шеи. Несмотря на то, что мы оба промокли до нитки и тряслись от холода, я почувствовала, что между нами что-то проскочило. Взаимное признание нашей заботы друг о друге, о котором не было нужды говорить вслух.

– Белла, ты не понимаешь, как сильно я перетрухнул. Я думал, я... – Я прервала его, пальчиками приподнимая его подбородок, пока не поняла, насколько близко друг к другу располагались наши лица. Пристально всматриваясь в его глаза, я осознала, что жизнь немыслима без риска, и что мне тоже придется отважиться на него.

Но я не могла осторожничать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Не могла опасаться мнений окружающих. Я должна рассказать ему. Я должна рассказать Эдварду о глубине своих чувств к нему. Ему необходимо знать. Мне нужно, просто необходимо, чтобы он знал. Я должна знать, что он чувствовал. Должна прекратить жить в ложной надежде. Конечно, это было неподходящее место. И не подходящее время. Но какая разница, ведь спонтанные поступки – самые лучшие.

– Эдвард, я... – Пребывая в отчаянии, я сделала глубокий вдох. Я смогу сказать это. Все было просто: три слова, восемь букв и три слога. Но только я не могла ничего выдавить из себя. Почему? Всякий раз, когда я пыталась, у меня словно ком в горле вставал.

– Белла, что такое? – Я могла сказать, что Эдвард разволновался не на шутку, и почувствовала, как слезы формируются в уголках моих глаз.

– Ничего, – прошептала я, положив голову ему на плечо и позволив слезам течь по лицу, прекрасно зная, что он не узнает о них, потому что он и так промок. Может быть, мое тело само чувствовало, что сейчас не подходящее время, в чем я и убеждала себя, но поток слез не иссякал. Я изо всех сил пыталась не засопеть, потому что тогда Эдвард наверняка поймет, что что-то не так и потребует объяснений. Пытаясь не сопеть, я зарылась лицом в изгиб его шеи, делая вид, что просто наслаждаюсь его присутствием, что в принципе было правдой.

Я не понимала, почему не могла сказать ему эти слова. Я проговаривала их в своих снах. В своих песнях. Но почему не могла сказать их ему в лицо? Я осторожно и быстро вытерла лицо, после чего подняла голову и попыталась улыбнуться. Так только Эдвард прикоснулся к моей щеке и очертил пальцем контур появившейся на моем лице улыбки, слезы вновь брызнули из глаз, потому что на этот раз я не смогла их больше сдерживать. Я потупила взор, стыдясь пробивавших меня всхлипов от одной мысли о том, что никогда не смогу быть с Эдвардом.

– О Белла, – сказал он, поглаживая волосы и прижимая меня к себе, зная, что именно мне сейчас нужно. Я не знала, откуда он узнал об этом, но он всегда знал, как заставить меня почувствовать себя лучше. И вскоре я почувствовала укол вины, потому что Эдвард хорошо со мной обращался, а я его обманула. Он никогда не скрывал от меня ничего, а я доверяла человеку, которого встретила только сегодня, и который не был моим лучшим другом, в которого я всю жизнь была влюблена.

– Скажи мне, Белла, – сказал он, поглаживая мою спину, – расскажи, о чем думаешь. Я хочу помочь, – от его беспокойства обо мне я заплакала еще горше, но он поймал меня в ловушку. Что я могла ответить ему, когда каждый раз при встрече с ним, плакала в его объятиях? – Все в порядке, – он погладил меня по волосам, чувствуя мою нерешительность. – Скажешь, когда будешь готова.

– Спасибо, – прохрипела я, отстраняясь от него и вытирая лицо, после чего добродушно засмеялась, понимая, что мы и так мокрые. Эдвард улыбнулся мне, и я глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь совладать с собой.

– Я здесь ради тебя. Всегда, – сказал он, вглядываясь в мои глаза, удостоверяясь, что я поняла.

– Я знаю, – кивнула я улыбнувшись.

– И прости, что испачкал тебя кексом, а затем бросил в воду, – ухмыльнувшись, сказал он.

– Ну, я испугалась, что ты до смерти перепугался, так что, думаю, мы сравняли счет.

– Думаю, да, – сказал он, подмигнув мне. – А сейчас пойдем, или ты хочешь умереть от пневмонии?

– Что ж, в таком случае моя смерть случилась бы исключительно по твоей вине, – сказала я, когда мы подошли к двери, – и Чарли убил бы тебя за убийство его единственной дочери, – засмеялась я.

– Ну, он не может убить меня, если я уже умер, потому что ты уже убила меня из-за пневмонии, которую я подхватил, нырнув за тобой.

– Прекрасно, – сказала я и, показав ему язык, побежала внутрь, к остальным.

– Где вы пропадали? – спросила Эллис, подняв бровь, но в следующий момент завизжала, когда увидела, что стряслось с моей одеждой.

– Белла, что ты сделала со своей одеждой?

– Это все он, – я указала на Эдварда, метнувшего в меня убийственный взгляд.

– Мало того, что ты испачкал одежду шоколадом, так еще и намочил ее! Я убью тебя, Эдвард! – Я могла видеть, как удивились Сейдж с Розлин, слушая гневную отповедь Эллис. Она потеряла контроль.

– Беги! – прокричала я Эдварду прежде, чем взметнуться по лестнице в душ.


	14. Моя колыбельная и милая болтовня

**Глава 14. Моя колыбельная и милая болтовня**

Я мельком увидела Эдварда, мчащегося быстрее, чем когда-либо, поднимаясь по лестнице на верхний этаж дома – туда, где располагались комнаты Элис и Эдварда. Сыпля тихие проклятия оттого, что с каждым шагом на ковер с меня стекало все больше и больше воды, я бегом бросилась через комнату Элис, не желая погубить ее роскошный бархатный ковер. И когда, наконец, добралась до ванной комнаты, то тут же скинула с себя на пол затвердевшую мокрую одежду, после чего шагнула под горячий душ. Это такое облегчение – ощущать теплые струи душа после студеной воды бассейна. Казалось, горячая вода очищала мой разум, и в голове снова закрутились десятки вопросов. Например, почему я не могу сказать Эдварду, что люблю его. Я действительно не понимаю, почему не могу сделать этого, ведь мысленно я прокручивала признание в голове не один раз. Но на смену одному вопросу тут же пришли другие, более сложные – что подумает Элис, узнай она о моем увлечении вокалом; что скажет Эдвард, когда узнает, что у меня от него есть секреты. Я задумалась, как на все это отреагируют Эсме и Карлайл, будут гордиться моим талантом или же разочаруются, потому что я все это время скрывала от них свои способности. Как они отреагируют, узнав, что я люблю Эдварда? Обрадуются или же, наоборот, огорчатся?

– Боже, – простонала я про себя. Еще бы у меня не было бессонных ночей, если я постоянно думаю о том, что принесет мне день грядущий. Может, стоит жить сегодняшним днем, а с тем, что будет завтра, и разбираться стоит «завтра»? Эти мысли напомнили мне одну из моих любимых цитат: «Вчера – это уже история. Завтра – это тайна. А сегодня – дар». Это выражение всегда заставляет меня улыбаться и никогда не разочаровывает. Вытершись, я обернула вокруг себя полотенце, а еще в одно закутала волосы и пошла в комнату Элис, которая, как всегда, не изменяла себе – на кровати меня уже ждали приготовленные вещи. «Нужно не забыть поблагодарить ее за это», – мысленно сделала я пометку.

Быстро нацепив на себя коротенькие темно-синие шорты в белую полоску и майку в цвет, которую отлично дополнял темно-синий ремешок. Я кинула использованные полотенца в корзину для белья и наспех высушила волосы, после чего нанесла легкий макияж – и то, только потому, что боялась, что Элис меня грохнет, не сделай я этого, – и, сунув ноги в какие-то шлепки, вышла из комнаты.

Я уже было собралась пройти мимо комнаты Эдварда и спуститься вниз, как заметила, что дверь по-прежнему приоткрыта – ни Элис, ни я не позаботились закрыть ее перед своим уходом. В проеме виднелся рояль Эдварда, и, когда я увидела его, меня посетила одна идея. Я осторожно огляделась. «Элис слишком занята погоней за Эдвардом, а он сейчас сосредоточен на том, чтобы его не поймали». Осторожно зайдя внутрь, я села за рояль, взглянув в прозрачное окно, располагавшееся на противоположной стене комнаты. Слегка пробежав пальцами по клавишам, я поразилась удивительному звучанию этого инструмента. У меня были простые электронные клавиши, и никогда в жизни мне не доводилось играть на рояле. Я мягко сыграла половину гаммы до мажор, и звук эхом прошелся по комнате. Я встала со скамьи, чтобы найти то, что показывала мне Элис. Теперь, когда я встала, у меня появилась возможность осмотреть комнату должным образом. Я не была тут ранее, если не считать те времена, когда мы были младше и Эдвард приглашал меня к себе. Я подошла к кровати и присела, проводя рукой по его мягким простыням. Наклонившись, я вдохнула – они пахли им. Я уже собралась возобновить поиски «Колыбельной Беллы», как мой взгляд зацепился за что-то на тумбочке. Это была фотография. Мое сердце буквально выскакивало из груди, когда я поднимала ее. «Нет, этого не может быть, он не может по-прежнему хранить это». Слезы счастья хлынули из глаз, скатываясь по щекам и исчезая в уголках улыбки. На фотографии были запечатлены мы с Эдвардом детьми – я уговорила его тогда покатать меня на спине. Это было одно из наших счастливых воспоминаний, и я была действительно тронута тем, что его это по-прежнему заботило и волновало так же, как и меня. Фотография дала мне надежду на счастье, и я искренне верила, что это фото значит для него столько же, сколько и для меня.

Я быстро вернула фотографию на место, убедившись, что не было заметно, что ее кто-то трогал. Счастливая, я подошла к «музыкальной» стойке. «Так похоже на Эдварда», – подумала я, покачав головой, когда просматривала его музыкальную коллекцию. Сколько его знаю, у этого парня всегда было это повальное хобби – Эдвард собирал разнообразные музыкальные компакт-диски. Должно быть, на этой стойке, занимавшей всю стену комнаты, их где-то около миллиона. Все они были рассортированы по жанрам, годам и исполнителям. Здесь было все – начиная классикой и заканчивая роком… и инструментальная музыка Дебюсси, и попсовые композиции Бибера, и даже диски рэпера Лила Уэйна.

Обойдя уже почти всю комнату, я наконец наткнулась на стопку нот. Просмотрев все потрясающие, но не завершенные куски мелодий, я задалась вопросом, почему он не довел их до конца. Я могла поклясться, что все эти части так же красивы и великолепны, как и он сам. Эдвард был музыкантом от бога, и это ужасно, что он забросил музыку. И, стоя там и просматривая ноты, я пообещала себе, что непременно узнаю, почему Эдвард больше не занимается инструментальной импровизацией, а также решила, что должна обязательно добиться того, чтобы он вновь вернулся к музыке, данным тебе свыше даром нужно пользоваться. Найдя ноты композиции «Колыбельная для Беллы» (я по-прежнему не понимала, почему в названии фигурировало мое имя), я снова села за инструмент, размещая ноты на пюпитре перед собой.

Я начала играть прекрасную колыбельную, звучание которой до этого только представляла в голове. Но, как только первая нота была сыграна, музыка пленила меня, и я просто не могла остановиться и прекратить играть. Колыбельная точно рассказывала историю, будто бы уговаривала меня не останавливаться. И я не останавливалась. Мои пальцы парили по клавишам, пока мелодия внезапно не оборвалась. Нот больше не было… но у меня было ощущение, что это еще не конец колыбельной, что у истории есть продолжение.

– Попалась, – услышала я позади себя.

Мои глаза чуть не выкатились из орбит, дыхание затруднилось, а сердце стучало быстрее, чем машет крылышками колибри. Я застыла, понимая, что нужно что-то придумать, объяснить свое нахождение здесь, мысли роились в голове, безуспешно ища оправдание. Я понятия не имела, кто стоял у двери. Кто-то теперь в курсе всего, и я даже не знала, кто для меня в этой ситуации предпочтительнее. Я почти не сомневалась, что все это ничем хорошим для меня не обернется, но какая-то крошечная часть меня радовалась, что меня разоблачили. Мне надоело жить во лжи.

– О боже мой, – облегченно выдохнула я, увидев, кто стоит в дверях. – Не пугай так меня больше!

– Тебе повезло, что это я, а не кто-то другой, – усмехнулась Сейдж.

– Да я из-за тебя чуть сердечный приступ не получила!

– Ага, я заметила. Видела бы ты свое выражение лица. Умора. Ты выглядела так, словно была поймана с поличным и уже приготовилась сказать: «Вы все неправильно поняли», – девушка согнулась пополам от смеха.

– Это не смешно, между прочим. Меня чуть удар не хватил.

– Да тебе повезло, что я предложила сходить посмотреть, куда ты запропастилась, а то влюбленный мальчик весь испереживался за время твоего отсутствия.

– Кто? Влюбленный мальчик? Ты про Эдварда, что ли?

– Ну а про кого ж еще? – она закатила глаза.

– Ради всего святого! И ты туда же. Не любит он меня!

– Любит, – уверенно отрезала она.

– Когда ты успела превратиться в Элис?

– Когда она рассказала мне о вас, ребята, полностью игнорирующих чувства друг друга, – пояснила девушка, кладя руку мне на бедро. – И я не собираюсь стоять в стороне, наблюдая, как два человека, предназначенные друг другу, игнорируют фактор судьбы.

– Все-таки придется тебе постоять и посмотреть, потому что он не любит меня!

– Вы двое, – раздраженно покачала головой Сейдж. – Вы как… Чак и Блэр в «Сплетнице»!

– Да нет же!

– Я тебе говорю: да!

– Нет. Разница в том, что Чак любит Блэр!

– Эдвард любит тебя!

– Нет, закроем тему, ладно?

– Великолепно… раз ты хочешь отрицать любовь, то, пожалуйста!

– Да и, ко всему прочему, Эдвард совершенно не похож на Чака. Абсолютно.

– Это-то да! Но…

– Никаких «но»! И вообще, зачем ты пришла проверять меня? Я вроде как не ребенок, нуждающийся в постоянном контроле!

– Нет. Но просто Эдвард переживал, и я предложила сходить посмотреть. Тебе вообще повезло, что сюда поднялась я!

– Знаю, я твоя маленькая должница.

– Ха, ты моя большая должница… помнишь о секретике, который был твой, а теперь стал еще и мой? – шутливо подколола меня она. – И вообще, почему ты не сказала мне, что играешь на фортепьяно?

– Да я балуюсь этим просто… а вот Эдвард… у него талант!

– Эту музыкальную часть ты написала?

– Нет. Он.

– Это потрясающе! Могу я посмотреть? – спросила она, протягивая руку. Я знала, что в этой просьбе нет ничего такого, но я понимала, что произойдет, когда Сейдж увидит название.

– Боже ж мой! – воскликнула девушка, увидев мое имя в первой строчке, когда я передала листок ей.

– Может, он знает какую-нибудь еще Беллу, – предположила я, желая ее урезонить.

– Белла! Да как ты можешь после этого отрицать его любовь к тебе!

– Давай не будем, мы уже спорили по этому поводу с Элис.

– Хорошо, отрицай себе на здоровье, только смотри, чтобы не пришлось истину осознать слишком поздно. – Было что-то в ее голосе, когда она это говорила… будто какое-то пророчество, что ли.

– Белла, – уже мягче позвала она, – ты должна быть крайне довольна своей жизнью!

– Ты о чем? – недоуменно спросила я.

– Белла, ты упускаешь то, что у тебя перед самым носом. Не могу поверить, что ты не видишь этого! У тебя замечательная жизнь, и ты должна ценить это! Ты даже не представляешь, как будет больно, если ты все это упустишь! – Ее тон стал печальным, будто она говорила не о моей, а о своей жизни.

– Погоди, Сейдж. О чем ты? У тебя у самой не жизнь, а сказка! Идеальный парень, друзья, слава.

– Так было не всегда. Мое прошлое разительно отличается от того, что ты видишь сейчас! – Когда она вот так вот сидела и рассказывала о своей жизни, давала советы… она была такой приземленной, такой не знаменитостью!

– Я запуталась. Поясни.

– Белла, твои друзья – это божий дар! Береги их! Ты не представляешь, сколько людей пошли бы на убийство, только бы оказаться на твоем месте!

– Что? Нет, Сейдж, люди бы преступили закон, чтобы оказаться на твоем месте…

– Белла, ты не замечаешь, как удивительна твоя жизнь. У тебя есть то, что я мечтала бы иметь.

– Так и имеешь. У тебя тоже есть Розлин.

– Так-то так, но она одна, я очень люблю ее, но… Белла, посмотри, сколько вокруг тебя людей, которые действительно ценят и дорожат тобой. Не потеряй их. Они те, кто пройдут с тобой через все.

– Откуда такие познания?

– Опыт прошлого, знаешь ли, и тот факт, что ты не замечаешь очевидного.

– Да, я соглашусь со всем тем, что ты сказала о моих друзьях, но Эдвард… пойми ты, он не любит меня, и это последний раз, когда мы обсуждаем это!

– Белла, ты еще пожалеешь о своей упрямости, я не хочу видеть, как тебе будет больно. Поэтому открой ты глаза уже, пока не поздно.

– Сейдж, они открыты! И нечего тут видеть.

– Когда-нибудь я тебе докажу, что ты не права, мисс Упрямица. А сейчас пошли вниз. Элис уже заждалась нас.

– Боже, она, наверное, сейчас снова начнет всех подстрекать к игре в такие ужасные вещи, как, например, «Правда или вызов». Серьезно. Она всегда делает это, и я не хочу туда!

– Не переживай, – успокоила меня она. – Мы просто посмотрим «Сплетницу».

– О да, это намного лучше, – саркастично закатила глаза я.

– Да, – выдохнула она, – и не смей оскорблять «Сплетницу». Лучше нее придумали только сразу нарезанный хлеб.

– Ладно-ладно, – примирительно сказала я, все еще смеясь над ее сравнением сериала с хлебом. – Пошли. – Я положила ноты колыбельной в груду других, поправила покрывало на кровати – там, где сидела Сейдж, – после чего задвинула скамейку под рояль. Теперь все выглядело так, будто здесь никого и не было. Когда мы спустились в гостиную, Розали уже была там.

– Роуз, – воскликнула я, подбегая к ней.

– Белла! – возбужденно взвизгнула она, и мы заключили друг друга в объятия. У нас с Роуз были особые отношения. Элис тоже моя лучшая подруга, но с Роуз у нас какая-то особая связь. Мы обе ее чувствуем, и обе не можем объяснить, но факт остается фактом.

– Роуз, ты где была? Все веселье пропустила. – Эдвард каким-то чудом выжил и уже стоял в сухой домашней одежде.

– Ах… да, уже наслышана, как вы двое повеселились, – сказала она, показывая бровями на нас с Эдвардом. Я покраснела.

– Проехали. Так, где ты была? – перевела я разговор в другое русло.

– В Порт-Анджелесе, где тут еще можно найти нормальный торговый центр, – раздраженно ответила Розали. Она не любила Форкс, ей всегда больше хотелось постоянно путешествовать, как Каллены делали ранее, пока не обосновались в Форксе. Вначале она люто ненавидела Форкс и безвылазно сидела дома. Но постепенно она оттаивала к городу так же, как и ко мне. Когда я только приехала в Форкс из Аризоны, Розали ненавидела меня почти так же, как и наш маленький город. Я не знала, почему она так ко мне относилось, что вызвало ее неприязнь, но девушка категорически отказывалась просто признавать меня. Но… время лечит все, и Роуз приняла меня, и я отлично влилась в их дружную семью.

– И что ты купила? – спросила я. Это было не похоже на нее – ходить по магазинам без меня (да-да, они вечно тащили меня за собой на шопинг) и Элис.

– Не бери в голову, красотка, – сказала она, щелкая меня по носу. – Это сюрприз. – Роуз подмигнула.

– Да ну тебя, – я закатила глаза. Все знали, как я ненавижу сюрпризы и всякие подарки, но они все равно вечно что-то покупали мне. Когда мы расселись – кто – на диване, кто – на полу, – чтобы посмотреть «Сплетницу», Розлин и Сейдж уже были представлены Роуз, и наоборот. Наши новые знакомые уже были в пижамах. «Когда они успели переодеться?»

– Не-ет, – простонал Эдвард. – Почему мы должны смотреть эту «Сплетницу»? Нет уж, увольте!

– Ты измазал Беллу кексом, она из-за тебя чуть не подхватила пневмонию… так что считай это своим наказанием, сиди и смотри, – отрезала Элис. Судя по разочарованному великолепному лицу Эдварда, он был подавлен. Я присоединилась к Эдварду на полу, Сейдж с Розлин сели по другую сторону от нас, а влюбленные голубки расселись на креслах. Примерно через час я задремала у Эдварда на плече, а он обернул руку вокруг моей талии. Идиллию разрушил вопль Эммета:

– Не-ет! – заорал он на телевизор. Мы смотрели последние серии первого сезона, на экране Чак оставлял Блэр одну, и это после того, как они наконец-то более или менее разобрались в своих отношениях. – Как он может так поступать? У него вообще есть сердце?

– Эммет, – простонала я, вставая и потягиваясь, все, ухмыляясь, смотрели на нас с Эдвардом. Своим воплем Эммет разбудил и их, – заглохни!

– Но как он может просто оставить ее там? Одну?

– Эммет, это просто шоу. Смирись!

– Эдвард, – проскулила я, похлопывая его по плечу, тем самым пытаясь разбудить.

– Что? Что случилось? – наконец открыл глаза он.

– Донесешь меня? – я понятия не имела, зачем это сказала. Вероятно, я была не в своем уме. Еще бы! Да я почти спала!

– Ладно, давай! – слабо ответил он, вставая. Я запрыгнула ему на спину. И это чудо, что он не расшиб нас обоих, неся наверх, ведь еще сам до конца не проснулся.

– Спокойно ночи, – сказал он, целуя меня в лоб и опуская на ноги у комнаты Элис.

– Спокойной, – пробормотала я в ответ, обнимая его, после чего вошла в комнату и забралась в постель. Но мой покой нарушили Розлин, Сейдж и Роуз с Элис, которые, визжа, вскоре следом за мной вбежали в спальню.

– Ребят, – простонала я, – дайте поспать!

– Белла, вставай, просыпайся, – тормошила меня Элис.

– Нет, – снова простонала я, кладя подушку на голову, как бы закрываясь тем самым от внешнего мира.

– Белла, – окрикнула Роуз, бросая в меня подушкой.

– Боже, – разочарованно пробурчала я, садясь на постели. – Могут девушки в этом доме хоть где-нибудь дать нормально поспать? – поинтересовалась я, запульнув подушку обратно в Роуз.

– Да ладно тебе, теперь-то ты не спишь, – прокомментировала Элис, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая.

– Теперь – нет. И что вы хотите от меня? – недовольно спросила я, потирая глаза. – Лично я хочу спать!

– Нет-нет-нет, – запротестовала Розали, стащив меня с кровати и скинув на прикроватную кушетку Элис. – Никакого сна в ближайшее время!

– Почему нет? – спросила я, снова закрывая глаза и ложась на диванчик.

– У меня идея, – услышала я голос Сейдж откуда-то издалека. После чего почувствовала на лице холодную воду.

– Что, нахрен, ты творишь? – подскочила я. – Уже второй раз за день меня окатывают ледяной водой!

– Прости, – извинилась Сейдж, протягивая мне полотенце. – Но это был единственный способ привести тебя в чувство.

– Девчат, вы невозможны. Ладно, теперь я встала, и чего вы хотите?

– Ну… это вроде как… хм… совместная ночевка, – объяснила Розлин, закатывая глаза в точности как Элис. Я внутренне простонала, представляя, что они могу затеять.

– Для начала, – многозначительно начала Сейдж, – нам надо разобраться: любит тебя Эдвард или нет?

– Клево. Значит, у нас одним вопросом уже меньше. Потому что Эдвард _не… любит… меня_.

– Любит, – ухмыльнулась она, снова начиная спорить.

– Аргх… – разочаровано простонала я, кидая подушку в ее хитрое лицо.

– Эй-эй-эй… подождите, – сказала Розлин, вертя в руках погремушку. «Стоп… погремушку? Откуда она у нее?» – Ты любишь Эдварда?

– Да, – сказала Сейдж, выбивая подушку из рук подруги. – Именно об этом я и твержу тебе все последнее тысячелетие!

– О-о, – осознание промелькнуло на ее лице.

– Все просто, Шерлок, – пробормотала Сейдж, тут же получив подушкой по лицу. Я засмеялась, но мой смех прервали – кто-то запустил подушкой и в меня.

– Эй, – воскликнула я, тут же кидаясь подушкой в сторону, откуда она прилетела ко мне.

Вскоре завязался самый настоящий бой подушками. Я никогда не понимала прелести всех этих совместных ночевок, но если честно, то особо и не старалась вникнуть в это. Я знала, сколько могла бы получить удовольствия, приложи усилия, но обычно просто сидела и дулась, портя все веселье и другим.

Когда мы, пыхтя и тяжело дыша, наконец, угомонились, я задумалась, спит ли Эдвард. Если нет, то о чем он думает? А если да, то что ему снится? Знаю, я похожа на сталкера, но я отчаянно хотела узнать ответы на эти вопросы, выяснить, о чем он думает, и найти ответ на свой главный вопрос.

– Белла! Белла! – я услышала, как кто-то пытается меня дозваться.

– А? Что? – ошеломленно отозвалась я.

– Она снова улетела в облака, – закатила глаза Элис. – Она постоянно в какой-то прострации, но никогда не признает, что вся в мечтах об Эдварде!

– Ладно-ладно! Да, я думала о нем. Довольна? – призналась я, тут же покрываясь румянцем.

– Ага, она покраснела, – поддразнила Роуз, шутливо щипая меня за щеку.

– Эй, – вскрикнула я, давая ей по рукам.

– Хватит вам. Так… ты любишь Эдварда? – ухмыльнулась Розлин.

– Да, – раздраженно ответила я. – Но не могли бы вы орать потише, его комната рядом, вообще-то, – я повернула голову к стене, за которой находилась спальня Эдварда, про себя молясь, чтобы он спал.

– Ладно, прости, – Розлин понизила голос до шепота. – Это же очевидно, что он тоже любит тебя. Почему бы тебе не признаться ему?

– Да откуда ты можешь знать, что он любит меня!

– Оттуда! Да все видят это! Он так смотрит на тебя… и его глаза загораются, когда он просто говорит о тебе!

– И это совсем не значит, что он любит меня, – пробурчала я, опуская голову вниз, чтобы скрыть предательски алеющие щеки.

– Эй, Белла. – Роуз обняла меня. – Он действительно любит тебя, ты не можешь просто взять и проигнорировать это.

– Допустим, что это так, почему он тогда сам не признался мне?

– Ну, потому что он, наверное, думает так же, как и ты… ну… что ты не любишь его!

– Но это же так очевидно, что я люблю его.

– Ага… настолько же очевидно, что и он любит тебя! Вы оба ничего не замечаете, – сказала Розали, закатив глаза.

– Это точно, – добавила Сейдж. – Это просто пытка – наблюдать за ними!

– Замечательно… мы выяснили, что ты любишь его, он любит тебя, и теперь я хочу извиниться, – произнесла Розлин.

– Ничего мы не выяснили. За что извиниться?

– Ну… я не знала, что ты любишь его, и он, в общем-то, в моем вкусе, и я немного так даже пофлиртовала с ним, – сказала он, подмигивая и улыбаясь. – Но не волнуйся, он не обратил на меня ровным счетом никакого внимания, – обнадежила меня она.

– Да ничего, – улыбнулась я, но на самом деле почувствовала невероятное облегчение, что он не отвечал на ее заигрывания.

– Хватит обо мне и Эдварде. Как у тебя с Робом, Сейдж? – спросила я, приподнимая брови. Клянусь, я впервые это видела, но она покраснела!

– Ну, давай же, расскажи им, – подначивала Розлин. – Это же так романтично!

– Мы встретились впервые на премьере культового «Мальчишника в Вегасе», это был один из тех немногих разов, когда Кристен с ним не было. Так получилось, что мы сели рядом, разговорились и впоследствии стали хорошими друзьями… но Роб был с Кристен. Пронырливые журналюги сфотографировали нас тогда, раздув из простого разговора чуть ли не целый любовный роман, кишащий страстями. Мы с ним просто закрыли глаза на все это, по-прежнему переписываясь и перезваниваясь, но Кристен рвала и метала, и Роб сделал свой выбор – прекратив со мной любое общение, даже не объяснив причин. Это было больно. Ведь он мне нравился. Позже я узнала, что за всем этим стояла Стюарт, пытающаяся оградить меня от своего парня. Изредка мы встречались на премьерах, и это было крайне неловко и больно, ведь каждый раз он сопровождал Кристен, тем самым разбивая мне сердце. И вскоре я поняла, что пропала. Я влюбилась в него. Безумно сильно.

После осознания своих чувств я впала в депрессию, перестала ходить на всяческие премьеры, публично выступать. Постоянные перепады настроения сводили с ума, не знаю, что было бы, не будь тогда со мной Розлин, которая приводила меня в чувство постоянно. Я не выступала. Совсем. Но мне было необходимо появиться на благотворительном концерте, иначе мой менеджер грозился уволить меня. Так что мне просто-таки пришлось притащить свою задницу на лондонскую O2 арену, где и проходил концерт, и спеть. Я, видимо, невероятно везуча, так как на этом мероприятии, как выяснилось, Роб был ведущим всей программы. Я делала все, чтобы избегать его. И, когда пела на сцене «Слезинки на гитаре», слезы орошали мое лицо. Эту песню я написала про него. Я сбежала со сцены, как только закончила петь, но заметила, что он в буквальном смысле таращится на меня. Уже позже я узнала, что, оказывается, Розлин сказала ему, что эта песня о нем. И когда концерт подходил к концу, он сделал то, чего я ну никак не ожидала.

Он объявил всем собравшимся, что порывает с Кристен, потому что любит другую, и ушел со сцены. Я в шоке наблюдала за всем этим из-за кулис, но даже предположить не могла, что речь шла обо мне. Так что представьте мои чувства, когда он подошел ко мне, сказал, что влюблен в меня, и поцеловал… прямо перед всеми – камеры, что уже перевезли за кулисы, все транслировали на большой экран, снова и снова прокручивая наш поцелуй.

– Ах, – я была первой, кто заговорил после такого изумительного рассказа. – Это так мило. Где он сейчас? – полюбопытствовала я, приобнимая ее.

– На съемках «Помни меня», – она нахмурилась. Я слышала об этом фильме. – Не могу дождаться, когда он приедет сюда на следующей неделе, так хочу увидеть его, – она улыбнулась, а ее лицо засветилось счастьем.

– Эх, это замечательно! – выдохнула я.

– А знаешь, что я поняла, Белла:

– Что?

– Посмотри, я думала, что Роб не любит меня, а выяснилось, что я ошибалась. Все невозможное возможно. И Эдвард тоже любит тебя.

– Ага, – отмахнулась я.

– А что насчет вас, девушки? – спросила она Элис и Роуз, перед этим закатив глаза на мой ответ.

– Ну-у… – первая заговорила Розали. – Вы же знаете, то все мы приемные дети Карлайла и Эсме, они вырастили нас как своих собственных. Меня удочерили, когда мне было шесть, Эдварда взяли в семью в пять лет, и все это время мы вместе росли. А потом, когда нам всем было по десять, родители усыновили Эммета. Я поняла, что влюбилась, как только посмотрела на него, и с тех пор наши чувства только крепнут, – мечтательно поведала Роуз.

Сейдж и Розлин одновременно вздохнули.

– Элис? – спросила Розлин, и я выжидательно посмотрела на подругу. У них с Джаспером была такая милая история.

– Мы с Джаспером росли в одном приюте, родители нас бросили при рождении, мы были неразлучны – лучшие друзья не разлей вода. Мы поддерживали друг друга, когда кому-то из нас становилось одиноко, вместе справлялись с невзгодами. Можно сказать, мы вырастили друг друга. Карлайл и Эсме усыновили нас, когда нам было по одиннадцать, тогда мы уже были влюблены друг в друга.

Я улыбнулась, смотря на Розлин и Сейдж, благоговеющих перед этой историей. Элис и Джас никогда не выставляли свои чувства напоказ, но их отношения были крепче бетона. Это было удивительно, но гиперактивная, чересчур громкая Элис прекрасно дополняла тихого, сдержанного и слегка застенчивого Джаспера. Они были продолжением друг друга, наблюдая за ним, вы чувствуете возможность невозможного.

– Розлин? – вопросительно позвала Розали.

– Ммм… – промычала она в ответ. – У меня никого нет, правда. Но я положила глаз на смуглого высокого парня… из «Новолуния».

– Тейлор Лотнер, да? – тут же догадалась я.

– Ага, – рассмеялась я.

Так мы и провели вечер и ночь, продолжая вести девчачьи разговоры, драться подушками, секретничать и даже заплетать друг другу волосы и делать макияж (я это ненавижу по-прежнему, но… куда все – туда и я).


	15. Няня Эдди и раскрытые тайны

**Глава 15. Няня Эдди и раскрытые ****тайны**

_Эдвард_

Я проснулся после самого странного сна, который мне когда-либо снился, и самая его странная часть была такой реальной. Я почти не осознавал, что это сон, а не реальность. Во сне Белла с остальными девчонками находилась в комнате напротив (в реальности они там были с того момента, как пошли к Элис в комнату) и сплетничали о том, кто в кого влюблен. Потом я услышал мелодичный голос Беллы, которая призналась, что влюблена в меня. Я долго просидел в кровати, размышляя, а не пригрезилось ли это мне, но знаю: мне не могло так повезти.

Я вылез из постели и неожиданно почувствовал себя очень подавленным. Клянусь, моя жизнь никогда не станет нормальной, а я сам никогда не буду в норме. Я всегда счастлив, когда Белла рядом, а когда ее рядом нет, то я погружаюсь в депрессию. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Ничто не может излечить мое сердце.

Я пытался ее игнорировать и притворяться, что ненавижу ее, но это не работает, у меня нет такой силы воли. Я счастлив от того, что нахожусь рядом с ней, но это не поможет заделать огромную зияющую рану в моем сердце, которое ее ждет. Под маской несдержанности скрывается парень, который хочет быть любимым настолько, насколько сам сможет любить. У меня доброе, чистое сердце, полное любви. Мне просто нужен кто-то, кому можно ее подарить. Включив свое душевое радио, я подскочил, когда услышал песню «Герой», раздававшуюся из колонок, и я стал подпевать, поняв, что она как нельзя лучше подходит в моей ситуации.

_Я не супермен_

_Я не могу держать тебя за руку_

_И улететь, куда бы ты ни захотела_

_Я не могу читать твои мысли_

_Как рекламу на стенде_

_И говорить тебе все,_

_Что ты хочешь слышать, но_

_Я буду твоим героем_

_Я, я могу быть всем, что тебе нужно_

_Когда ты для меня единственная_

_Меня не остановить, как гравитацию_

_Я, да, я верю в судьбу_

_Может быть, я и обычный парень_

_С сердцем и душой_

_Но когда ты моя единственная_

_Я буду твоим героем_

Тот, кто сказал, что слушая подходящую тебе песню, становится лучше, был абсолютно прав. Подпевая и слушая радио, я побрился. Я провел рукой по своим непослушным волосам, а потом спустился на завтрак. Когда я шел к обеденному столу уже с завтраком в руках, то заметил, что собрались все, кроме Беллы.

– Доброе утро, – сказал я, и они все забормотали «Доброе утро» на разный лад, потому что еще не совсем проснулись. И только Элис произнесла:

– С добрым утром, Эдвард! – подпрыгивала она. Каким образом, черт возьми, эта девчонка всегда такая веселая и счастливая?

– Элис, – простонал я, протирая глаза. – У тебя что, пропеллер или что-то в этом роде?

– Нет! – она притворилась, будто обиделась. – Просто я полна энергии! – я закатил глаза и вспомнил, что собирался спросить.

– Где Белла? – нарочито небрежно поинтересовался я.

– Оу, ну, я пыталась ее разбудить, но не вышло. Думаю, она заболела, – Элис свела брови.

– _Что_? – почти провопил я, не контролируя себя.

Белла заболела, а Элис сидит тут как ни в чем не бывало.

– Парень, остынь, – сказала Сэйдж, смеясь. Как она может смеяться в такой ситуации? Почему они внизу? Они должны быть все наверху и присматривать за Беллой. Кстати, а почему я сам все еще здесь? Я уже был готов сорваться с места, когда Сэйдж снова заговорила. – Она в порядке. Просто устала. – Это меня все равно не успокоило, поскольку я так еще и не видел Беллу, что абсолютно меня не устраивало.

– Хорошо, – принял я к сведению. – Я просто поднимусь и проверю ее.

Когда я бежал наверх, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки разом, я заметил, что почти все закатили глаза на мое поведение, и мне стало как-то страшно. Я застал ужасное зрелище, когда вломился в комнату Элис. Белла лежала в своем спальном мешке и буквально задыхалась от кашля.

– Белла! – я устремился к ней. – Вот, – я схватил бутылку с водой со столика Элис и протянул ей, при этом рукой поддерживая ее за заднюю сторону шеи и помогая подняться.

– С тобой все в порядке? – беспокойно спросил я.

– А похоже, что со мной все в порядке? – тихо произнесла она, словно каждое слово причиняло ей боль. И только закончив говорить, она снова зашлась кашлем. Она всегда поражает меня, даже когда больна; ее грубое чувство юмора все еще при ней.

– Нет, – признался я, робко смотря на нее и поглаживая спину девушки, чтобы облегчить кашель. И как это никто не догадался, что Белла больна? Они обманули меня, чтобы посмеяться, но она и вправду болела. Я сделал себе мысленную заметку убить Элис, хотя это, вероятно, будет невозможно, так как никто не может убить человека, смотрящего на тебя таким милым щенячьим взглядом.

– Жди здесь, – сказал я, потрогав ее разгоряченный лоб.

– Ну, я и так не могу пошевелиться, верно? – прохрипела она, когда я побежал вниз за нашим сиропом от кашля и парацетамолом.

– Удовлетворен, мальчик Эдди? – сказал Эммет.

– Теперь, влюбленный мальчишка, ты успокоился, когда узнал, что она в порядке? – сказала Сэйдж.

Я был так поглощен мыслями о Белле, что на этот раз даже не заметил, что Сэйдж дала мне новое прозвище.

– Она не в порядке, – процедил я, убедившись, что они видят, как я злюсь на каждого из них. Они что, даже одну ночь не могли присмотреть за Беллой? Стоп, стоп, помедленнее. «Это не сравнится с тем, как ты о ней заботился каждую ночь», – раздался голос в моей голове.

«Заткнись», – ответил я.

«Послушай себя, ты говоришь самому себе заткнуться. Не могу я заткнуться, потому что это я и есть. Это ты заставляешь меня говорить», – не унимался голос.

Все равно, просто замолчи. Есть люди, на которых я злюсь, заметил я.

– Что? – Элис подскочила с дивана.

– Да, – резко сказал я и направился к аптечке.

_Белла_

После ухода Эдварда я повалилась от нехватки сил на свой спальный мешок. Голова раскалывалась, а горло невероятно болело. Даже дышать было тяжело. Я все еще пребывала в шоке от реакции Эдварда на мое плохое состояние. Я уже была готова провалиться в сон с Эдвардом в главной роли, когда распахнулась дверь.

– Эдвард? – тихим голосом выдавила я из себя, даже глаза не открыв.

– Белла! – услышала я преисполненный беспокойства голос.

– Элис? – я умудрилась приподняться на локтях, но тут же закашляла.

– Белла! – теперь в ее голосе звенела злость. Боже, помоги мне.

– Почему ты не сказала мне, что заболела? – она вся кипела.

– Прости, – уныло сказала я. – Не хотела тебя беспокоить.

– Ты не хотела меня… – Она остановилась на середине предложения и заметила, в каком изможденном состоянии я пребывала. – Белла, посмотри на себя! В конце концов, Эдварду хватило мозгов сказать нам. Моя лучшая подруга больна, и я не собираюсь сидеть и смотреть, как тебя от кашля наизнанку выворачивает! – она закончила говорить, и не пришлось долго ждать, пока все остальные, кроме Эдварда, вошли в комнату. Все бросились ко мне и стали утешать меня, за исключением Эммета, который просто слегка ударил меня и сказал «поправляться, чтобы он смог увидеть мое падение», за что получил суровый взгляд от Розали. Я чуть не закричала от всего этого внимания.

– Видишь, – прохрипела я, глядя на Элис. – Поэтому я тебе и не сказала, – я указала на суетящихся вокруг меня людей. – Ты же знаешь, я не люблю быть в центре внимания!

– Ты права, – признала она. – Всем отойти назад! – приказала она, заставив всех сделать два шага назад от меня. – Сейчас лучше? – улыбаясь, спросила она.

– Элис, я сказала, что не хотела внимания, а не запретов приближаться для всех, – я закатила глаза.

– Не волнуйся ты, маленькая больная задница, – сказала она, ухмыляясь мне. – На Эдварда данный запрет не распространяется, – стоило ей произнести это, как я наверняка покрылась различными оттенками красного, что своего рода подвиг, ведь из-за болезни я побледнела.

– Элис, – я умоляла ее уйти, силясь изобразить «посочувствуй-мне» взгляд.

– Ладно, ладно, – согласилась она. – Давайте уйдем и оставим наших влюбленных голубков одних. – Тот факт, что все еще ошибочно полагали, что Эдвард любит меня, едва не вызвал у меня приступ смеха.

После того, как все ушли, и каждый со мной попрощался и пожелал скорейшего выздоровления, Элис медленно подошла ко мне. Она погладила мои волосы и приложила ладонь к моему пылающему лбу.

– Может, это и к лучшему, – сказала она.

– Что именно? – простонала я.

– Эдвард заботится о тебе, – она погрузилась в размышления. – Может, так ты поймешь, что он на самом деле тебя любит, – рассеянно произнесла она. Она даже шанса ответить мне не дала, подскочила, коснулась моего лба и выплыла из комнаты. Через секунду она просунула голову в дверь.

– О, и, Белла?

– Хм?

– Повеселись, – подмигнула она и вышла, оставив меня сбитой с толку и взволнованной.

_Эдвард_

Я схватил сироп от кашля, смоченные в ледяной воде полоски ткани, чтобы сбить ее жар, таблетки парацетамола и помчался наверх. Проходя через гостиную, я видел, что все играют в игру «Правда или вызов». В конечном счете, им хватило такта оставить ее одну. Что она ненавидит даже больше, чем ходить на высоких каблуках или наряжаться, так это, чтобы вокруг нее суетились.

Зайдя в комнату, я заметил, что она опять отключилась. Целую минуту я с благоговейным трепетом разглядывал ее. Какая она красивая, когда ее брови сведены вместе, а нижняя губа немного выпячена вперед. Я мог бы стоять тут вечно и восхищаться ею, если бы не вспомнил, в каком она состоянии. Расстегнув ее спальный мешок, я увидел, в чем она была. На ней почти ничего не было, кроме очень коротенького топа с глубоким вырезом, открывавшего вид на ее пупок и не менее коротких шорт. Сглотнув, я положил одну ее руку мне на шею, а своей рукой подхватил Беллу под ноги и поднял – в стиле молодоженов, – отнеся девушку в кровать Элис. Свободной рукой я приподнял одеяло и опустил девушку на кровать, а потом укутал ее в одеяло.

– Белла, – мягко позвал я и слегка встряхнул ее, пытаясь разбудить.

– Хм? – промолвила она, просыпаясь и прибывая в дезориентированном состоянии.

– Просто прими лекарства и потом можешь снова лечь спать.

– Хорошо, – по тону ее голоса было ясно, что она понятия не имеет, о чем я говорю, и просто хочет снова уснуть. Я налил немного сиропа от кашля в ложку и приложил ее к губам Беллы, в то время как другой рукой придерживал девушку за тыльную сторону шеи.

– Белла, пей, – приказал я, и она быстро проглотила, а потом все повторилось со второй ложкой сиропа. Она уже готова была снова свалиться без сил, но ей нужно еще принять парацетамол.

– Подожди, подожди, еще не все, – сказал я, заставляя ее снова сесть. – Вот, – я дал ей таблетки и, проглотив их, она упала на кровать. Я подоткнул одеяло, чтобы удостовериться, что ей тепло, а затем медленно наклонился и поцеловал ее в горячий лоб. Присев рядом с ней, я принялся сбивать ее жар. Я взял одну из ледяных полосок и положил ей на лоб. А когда та нагревалась, то менял ее на другую. Я повторил процедуру со всеми полосками. Я как раз приложил последнюю, когда услышал, что в комнату вошли. Я знал, что это девушка, потому что слышал стук ее каблуков, когда подходила ко мне. Моя рука покоилась на полоске на голове Беллы, когда я повернулся и увидел посетителя Беллы.

– Мама! – удивленно произнес я. Я обнял ее одной рукой, когда она подошла к кровати Беллы, потому что не хотел отходить от Беллы.

– Привет, милый, – мягко произнесла она, поглаживая ее волосы, а потом села рядом со мной, чувствуя жар Беллы.

– Я думал, вы с папой вернетесь из Ванкувера не раньше следующей недели! – приятно удивленным голосом сказал я.

– Да, я очень по вас соскучилась, и поэтому мы решили вернуться пораньше, – она тепло улыбнулась мне.

– Знаешь, а вы очень мило смотритесь вместе, – сказала она, принявшись тоже укладывать полоски на лоб Беллы.

– Что? Только не ты тоже!

– Нет, Эдвард, ты же знаешь, я никогда не ошибаюсь в подобных вещах.

– Ну, Элис обычно тоже, но это исключение. Белла не может любить меня, она слишком хороша для меня!

– Милый, – сказала она, положа руку на мое колено. – Знаю, я растила тебя скромным, но не принижай себя. Вы с Беллой идеальны друг для друга. Вы очень заботитесь один об одном, и все, кроме вас самих, видят, как сильно вы любите друг друга.

– Но, мам, сама мысль, что мы с Беллой будем вместе, звучит так надуманно и является чем-то из области фантастики.

– Не волнуйся, милый, – сказала она, гладя мое плечо. – Если вам суждено быть вместе, вы будете вместе. И без нас, призывающих поверить в любовь друг к другу. – Она встала и поцеловала Беллу в щеку.

– Эсме? – сонно сказала Белла, неожиданно проснувшись.

– Да, милая, – успокоила ее мама. – Спи, дорогая. – Удивительно, но Белла снова уснула.

– Не волнуйся, – снова уверила меня мама, поглаживая мои волосы. – Все будет хорошо. – И на этом она покинула комнату, оставив меня с Беллой.

После долгого наблюдения за ней спящей, мой желудок забурчал. Я посмотрел на время и увидел, что уже перевалило за полдень. Я последний раз глянул на Беллу, прежде чем спуститься вниз и поесть.

– Привет, пап, – сказал я, заметив его сидящим в гостиной в кресле. Я подумал, что Сэйдж и Розлин уже ему представили.

– Она в порядке? – вскочив, спросила Элис.

– Да, с ней все хорошо. Я дал ей сироп от кашля, парацетамол и сбил температуру.

– Хорошо, – расслабившись, выдохнула Элис.

– Оу, посмотрите на втрескавшегося няньку Эдди, – рассмеялся Эммет. Поток ругательств был уже готов сорваться с моего языка, когда я понял, что в комнате находился папа, который очень строго следил за нашей речью в его присутствии. Поэтому я кивнул и, сжав зубы, ограничился «заткнись, Эммет». Я проигнорировал его, когда он пытался сказать что-то еще, и пошел на кухню. Быстренько поджарив немного хлеба, я намазал на него масло. Я буквально им набил свой желудок и запил это апельсиновым соком, беспокоясь перед очередной встречей с Беллой. Со всех ног я ринулся наверх и, ворвавшись в комнату к Элис, увидел, что Белла спала. Тогда я решил пойти в свою комнату и сделать то, чего не делал очень давно. Пока она спит.

Я вошел в свою комнату и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Перед тем, как сесть на стул у пианино, я вытащил некоторые свои ноты. Недавно я написал к ним стихи, и они превратились в песни. Я вытащил одну, которую написал для Беллы под названием «Твоя улыбка», и начал ее играть, тихонько подпевая:

_Детка, возьми мое открытое сердце со всеми его предложениями_

_Потому что ты безоговорочно все это получишь_

_Ты еще ничего не видела_

_Я никогда не буду колебаться, чтобы дать тебе больше_

_Потому что, детка_

_Ты улыбаешься, я улыбаюсь_

_Ты улыбаешься, я улыбаюсь_

_Эй, эй, эй_

_Ты улыбаешься, я улыбаюсь_

_Я улыбаюсь, я улыбаюсь, я улыбаюсь_

_Заставь меня улыбнуться, детка_

Я сыграл и некоторые свои старые произведения, миксуя их и экспериментируя, чтобы понять, что звучит лучше. Я даже начал писать стихи к любимому произведению Эсме. Я заметил, что потемнело, и понял, что Белла может скоро проснуться, поэтому я сложил все и положил на книжную полку. Опуская крышку пианино, я понял, что Белла не ела целый день и, проснувшись, будет голодной, очень голодной.

Я быстренько сбежал вниз и попросил Эсме что-нибудь приготовить Белле. Я пошел в гостиную, где девочки, сидя в уголке, сплетничали, а Джаспер с Эмметом играли в Call of Duty. Вот это да.

– Ребята, вы этим целый день занимаетесь? – садясь на диван, спросил я Джаса и Эммета.

– Еще бы, да, – ответила Роуз. – Джас с Эмметом провели весь день, смотря футбол и играя в свои глупые видеоигры. Мы не захотели идти по магазинам, потому что чувствовали бы себя не очень хорошо, зная, что Беллы не может к нам присоединиться.

– Поверь мне, не думаю, что Белла стала бы возражать, если бы пошли без нее.

Роуз посмотрела на меня, развернулась и продолжила болтать с Розлин.

– Знаешь, – начала Сэйдж. – Я думаю, что это на самом деле очень мило. То, как сильно ты ее любишь. Вам двоим суждено быть вместе, попомни мои слова.

– Ну, мне уже это говорили, – бросил я, устав от того, что люди мне ошибочно сопереживали. – Пока, – я решил пойти посмотреть, приготовила ли мама еду для Беллы.

– Пока, – ответили все, они были заняты своими делами.

– Мам, ты сделала? – спросил я, входя в кухню.

– Да, милый, вот, – она указала на поднос с большой тарелкой супа на нем и парой ломтиков хлеба рядом.

– А ты хочешь чего-нибудь, дорогой? Ты не спустился на обед.

– Нет, мам, все в порядке, я не голоден, – сказал я, уходя.

– Ты уверен, дорогой? – позвала она.

– Да, мам, – рассмеялся я.

– Ладно, ладно. Возвращайся к Белле.

– Иду, иду! – сказал я и начал аккуратно подниматься по лестнице с подносом в руках. Я поставил поднос на прикроватный столик и потряс Беллу, чтобы она проснулась, когда она металась, вертелась и бормотала:

– Нет, Эдвард! Нет!

_Белла_

_Мы с Эдвардом находились в самолете, летящим в Нью__-Джерси. Это было морозное, прохладное утро, и мы оба устали от наших многочисленных перелетов на прошлой неделе. Я упала на свое удобное сиденье первого класс, на котором так настаивал Эдвард, однако даже они не смогли снять нашей усталости. Нью-Джерси был следующим пунктом моего концертного тура, предыдущие концерты проходили на Таймс-Сквер и Мэдисон Гарден. Эдвард предложил сопровождать меня в туре, за что я была ему очень благодарна._

– _Когда твой концерт? – невнятно спросил Эдвард, просыпаясь от короткого сна._

– _Думаю, завтра, – сказала я и положила голову ему на плечо. _

– _Я горжусь тобой, – он положил свою голову на мою. – Ты такая талантливая и заслужила осуществление своей мечты, я села и с благоговением уставилась на него. _

– _Слушай, Белла… – начал он, полностью повернувшись ко мне и взяв мою руку в обе свои._

– _Да? – пропищала я, весь воздух как будто выкачали из меня._

– _Я… – Ему было сложно говорить, что бы он там не собирался сказать. – Я лю… – его прервала неожиданная турбулентность в самолете. Я схватила руку Эдварда, когда раздалось сообщение от пилота._

– _Леди и джентльмены, приготовьтесь к аварийной посадке! Приготовьтесь к аварийной посадке! – Вскоре весь обслуживающий персонал пытался сказать всем сесть в положение, предусмотренное в аварийной ситуации. Я в панике посмотрела на Эдварда и в последний раз сжала его руку перед тем, как принять правильное положение._

_Через секунду самолет врезался в лесистую местность, и неожиданно в той стороне, где сидели мы, образовалась огромная дыра. В воздухе витал дым, а повсюду раздавались крики и визги. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, и меня захватил страх. Он был без сознания, а из раны на голове хлестала кровь. _

_Я взяла полотенце для лица, лежащее на моем сиденье, и закрыла им рот, чтобы не дышать дымом. Я отчаянно пыталась расстегнуть ремень безопасности Эдварда, одновременно пытаясь привести его в чувство. Нужно вытащить его наружу прежде, чем огонь доберется до топлива и взорвет весь самолет. У меня самой было кровотечение в нескольких местах, и я не могла дышать, но не переставала пытаться. После многочисленных попыток вытащить Эдварда из его сиденья, которые с треском провалились, я выбралась через горящую дыру и начала искать помощь._

– _Помогите! Помогите! – кричала я, чтобы найти кого-нибудь, кто смог бы помочь, но там не было никого, кроме тех людей, которые сами только выбрались из самолета. – Помогите, – слабо протянула я. Я уже собиралась идти опять в самолет, чтобы опять попытаться вытащить его, когда вдруг весь самолет охватило пламя._

– _Нет! Эдвард! Нет! – кричала я и металась. – Нет!_

– Белла! Белла, проснись! – услышала я голос Эдварда.

Я открыла глаза и увидела, что Эдвард обеспокоенно смотрит на меня.

– Эдвард! – прохрипела я, в горле будто комок застрял, и я чуть было не зарыдала. – Ты в порядке! – сказала я, обвивая его шею руками.

– Да, со мной все хорошо, – сказал он, приподнимая меня и устраивая у себя на коленях, а потом прижал меня к своей груди, когда разрыдалась. Я схватила его рубашку и еще сильнее обняла его, осознав, что он сейчас здесь, со мной, и что его не разорвало на кусочки.

– Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо. Что бы там ни было, это всего лишь сон, – сказал он, качая меня взад-вперед. А я просто спрятала лицо в изгиб его шеи и заплакала еще больше. Он держал меня до тех пор, пока мое дыхание не стабилизировалось, и я не успокоилась.

– Хочешь рассказать, что это было? – нежно спросил он, вытирая остатки слез с моего лица. Я рассказала ему весь сон, исключая часть о том, что я знаменитая певица. Он молчал, пока я рассказывала, и поглаживал мою спину.

– Все хорошо, – сказал он, когда я закончила. – Я здесь, с тобой, и со мной все хорошо. – Я лишь грустно кивнула. – А как сейчас ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.

– Мне намного лучше, – честно призналась я и поднялась с его колен. Я начала спускаться вниз, когда вдруг почувствовала, будто все энергию из меня выкачали, и меня зашатало. Меня подхватила пара сильных рук, пока я не причинила себе еще больше вреда.

– Белла, – усмехнулся он, поднимая меня и укладывая обратно в постель. – Ты, может, и чувствуешь себя лучше, но в твоем теле пока мало сил. Тебе нужен отдых. И поесть куриного супа.

– Ты приготовил мне куриный суп? – взволнованно спросила я. Это был мой любимый суп.

– Нет, мама приготовила, – ответил он.

– Эсме вернулась? – спросила я, широко улыбаясь.

– Да! Она недавно заходила тебя проведать.

– Правда? – спросила я, не помня, чтобы кто-нибудь приходил.

Эдвард сидел рядом, и я маленькими глоточками ела суп.

– Эдвард? – спросила я, доев суп.

– Да?

– Могу я спуститься вниз? Не могу больше спать, – честно говоря, даже с Эдвардом рядом это было довольно скучно.

– Категорически нет! – возмущенно произнес он. – Белла, ты едва можешь ходить!

– Но мне на самом деле скучно, – заныла я.

– Хочешь, посмотрим фильм? – ухмыляясь, предложил он.

– Конечно, – согласилась я.

– Заметано, – сказал он, поднимаясь и выходя из комнаты, а через мгновение вернувшись со своим новым блестящим лэптопом. Он забрался ко мне на кровать, накрылся одеялом и включил компьютер.

– Какой фильм хочешь посмотреть? – спросил он, показывая мне свою коллекцию фильмов.

– «Шпион по соседству»! – воскликнула я. Любой фильм с Джеки Чаном будет хорош.

– Значит, «Шпион по соседству», – сказал он, включив фильм. Мы молча смотрели фильм, но все закончилось тем, что мы уснули. Я заснула на его груди, а он обнял меня, его лэптоп затерялся где-то среди покрывал. Я перевернулась, чтобы отыскать пижаму Эдварда, но нащупала только простыни.

– Эдвард? – позвала я, беспокойство сквозило в голосе, которое осталось от вчерашнего сна.

– Я здесь, солнышко, – донесся до меня откуда-то из комнаты его смешок. Сев, я увидела, что он просто натягивает рубашку, а его грудь все еще блестела от капелек воды, оставшихся после душа.

– Доброе утро, – сказала я, стараясь не обращать внимания на факт, что я пялюсь на его вне всякого сомнения безупречную грудь.

– Доброе, – он одарил меня одной из его ослепительных и останавливающих сердце улыбок. – Тебе лучше? – спросил он, подходя ко мне и щупая мой лоб. – Ну, температура спала, – сделал он вывод.

– Да, я чувствую себя намного лучше. Эдвард, спасибо большое… за все. – Сказала я, дотянувшись и обняв его.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – сказал он, приобняв меня.

Я приняла холодный душ, чтобы проснуться, надела шорты с майкой – сегодня был отличный день – и пошла вниз. Съев завтрак, который мне приготовила Эсме, я вместе с остальными сидела в задней части сада. Все утро и день я провела, слушая, чем все вчера занимались, а они интересовались, что делали мы с Эдвардом, пока я болела.

Я вернулась после разговора с Карлайлом и Эсме и обнаружила, что Эдвард до сих пор не появился в саду.

– Эй, ребята, а где Эдвард? – спросила я.

– Серьезно! – театрально Розлин. – Вы двое не можете и секунды прожить, чтобы не видеть друг друга!

– Точно! – добавила Сэйдж.

– О, заткнитесь, – сказала я, высунув язык. – Просто ответьте кто–нибудь на вопрос.

– Думаю, он пошел наверх, – ответила Роуз.

– Спасибо! – сказала я, и Эммет стал подвывать.

– Не выкладывай ей все просто так! Так не интересно! В первую очередь, ты должна была ее помучить! – сказал он.

Я закатила глаза и пошла прочь. Это лучшее, что можно сделать в отношении Эммета, это его жутко бесит.

– Эй! Не уходи от меня! – услышала я его, когда поднималась наверх. Я дошла до комнаты Эдварда и сквозь открытую дверь услышала нежную музыку пианино. Я неуверенно постучала, и музыка остановилась.

– Войдите, – осторожно сказал он и расслабился, когда увидел, что это я. Я подошла к его кровати и села на нее, таким образом, я оказалась лицом к лицу с ним.

– Знаешь что, Белла? – спросил он.

– Хм?

– Если ты хочешь услышать что-нибудь из того, что я написал, могла бы просто попросить, – у меня пропал дар речи, и я просто сидела, уставившись на него, пытаясь понять, как он узнал, что я нашла его музыку, которую он прятал между двумя дисками на полке.

– Откуда ты узнал? – медленно произнесла я.

– Белла, ты думаешь, я настолько глуп? – сказал он, вскинув бровь. – Естественно, я бы я заметил, если бы музыка оказалась между не теми дисками, – мысленно я прокляла свою глупость.

– Ну, в свою защиту могу сказать, что я никогда не умела хорошо заметать следы.

– Иди сюда, – усмехнулся он, похлопывая по свободному месту на скамье. Сев рядом с ним, я почувствовала, как соприкасаются наши тела. Как мои оголенные руки трогают его руки, как наши ноги трутся друг о друга.

– Эта мелодия для тебя, – прошептал он и заиграл мою колыбельную. Я положила голову ему на плечо и застыла, загипнотизированная им. Время шло, а он продолжал играть различные мелодии, включая ту, которую любила Эсме.

– Черт, – сказала я, заметив, сколько уже время. – Мне лучше пойти. Увидимся завтра в школе, – сказала я, обняв его напоследок, и выбежала из комнаты.

– Я заеду за тобой завтра утром, – крикнул он, когда я была на середине лестнице.

– Хорошо! – крикнула я в ответ, потом со всеми попрощалась. Запрыгнув в сою машинку, я направилась домой. Я заметила, что машины Чарли еще не было, когда я приехала. Я нашла записку, в которой говорилось, что он в Ла-Пуш, навещает Билли. Да, конечно, усмехнулась я. Одному Богу известно, чем он там занимается.

Было только семь часов, и еще не стемнело, поэтому я пошла на задний двор с книгой. Когда я туда вышла, то обнаружила Джейкоба. сидящим в моем патио с коварной улыбкой на лице, он протягивал мне гитару.

– Сейчас ты должна мне сыграть, – усмехаясь, сказал он, и я знала, что не смогу избежать этого, поэтому села на стол в патио и начала играть.

_Сэйдж_

Когда Белла ушла, на меня снизошло неожиданное озарение. Я знала, что если все пойдет не так, Белла навечно возненавидит меня, но рискнуть стоит. Я убедила всех, что просто жизненно необходимо сейчас же поехать домой к Белле, просто сказав, что они кое-что увидят.

Когда мы приехали туда, Эдвард открыл дверь ключом, который он отыскал под свесом крыши.

– А где ее цокольный этаж? – спросила я, и все они озадачились.

– В ее цокольном этаже нет ничего интересного, – сказала Элис. – Там просто подвал.

– Просто покажите мне, где он, – настояла я, и она повела меня вниз, где мы нашли дверь с кодовым замком. К счастью, дверь была не заперта, будь иначе, нам пришлось бы простоять здесь вечность, и мой план развалился бы на кусочки. Я открыла дверь и впустила остальных, нашла выключатель и нажала на него.

Вся комната оживилась, все засветилось, и каждый вошедший был в шоке.

– Что за?.. – начал Эдвард, и я все им объяснила. Ребята слушали меня и пребывали в шоке, который быстро обернулся неверием и болью. Я объяснила причину, по которой Белла не хотела им об этом рассказывать, но это не помогло. Мое сердце ухнуло в груди, когда я осознала, что, возможно, разрушаю их дружбу. Медленно и молча, мы поднялись по лестнице наверх и уже собирались уходить, когда услышали бренчание гитары и прекрасно поющий голос.

Отправившись на задний двор Беллы, мы обнаружили ее, сидящей на столе в патио, она играла на гитаре и пела. Наверно, это ее песня. Я заметила, что смуглый мускулистый парень сидел в кресле, и почувствовала, что Эдвард, стоящий рядом со мной, напрягся.

_Белла_

Когда я сыграла последний такт в «Скажи мне, почему», я поднялась и увидела, что глаза Джейкоба округлись от того, что он увидел за мной.

– Джейк, что?.. – начала я, но слова застряли в горле, и у меня самой глаза на лоб полезли, когда я оглянулась и увидела то, на что смотрел Джейкоб. Передо мной стояли, вероятно, слышавшие всю сцену целиком, Эдвард, Элис, Джаспер, Эммет, Роуз, Розлин и Сэйдж, в глазах последней я прочитала мольбу о прощении.

Вот дерьмо.


	16. Ураган Белла и Сломанное Стекло

**Глава 16.2. Ураган «Белла» и сломанное стекло**

**Белла**

Время остановилось, и все светлые мысли вылетели из моей головы. Точно так же, как и мысль о том, что все будет хорошо. Но время продолжало идти, а Эдвард наконец-то вышел из транса и зашагал прочь. В отчаянии я переводила изумленный взгляд с Эдварда, на остальных, решая, что же должна предпринять. Если я пойду за ним, всем остальным покажется, что мне на них наплевать, и что я забочусь только об одном Эдварде. Но если останусь – рискну потерять самого Эдварда.

– Подождите, – умоляла я остальных, после чего повернулась к Эдварду. – Нет! Эдвард, подожди!

Он шагал дальше, но неожиданно остановился возле двери и повернулся ко мне лицом. Его исказили гнев и злость – последняя появлялась там через равные промежутки времени. Несколько раз подряд он открывал и закрывал рот, вероятно, решая, что же мне сказать. Наконец он помотал головой и начал поворачиваться назад.

– Нет, Эдвард, подожди! – взмолилась, схватив его за запястье.  
– Что? – потребовал он холодным, наполненным болью голосом, – что ты вообще можешь мне сказать? – Об этом я как-то не подумала…  
– Прости меня, – выпалила я первое, что пришло в голову.  
– За что, Белла? – саркастически поинтересовался он, – за то, что солгала мне? За то, что скрывала всю правду, бог знает сколько времени? Так за что ты просишь прощения? – я пристыженно опустила голову.  
– Белла, я думала, что наши отношения были выше этого; что мы обо всем делимся друг с другом, но, очевидно, это не так, – раздался позади меня наполненный слезами голос Эллис. Джаспер крепко прижимал ее к своей груди и смотрел на меня ничего не выражающим взглядом. Я повернулась к Эммету, в глазах которого плескались не только обида, но и разочарование. Розали качала головой.  
– Почему, Белла? – спросила она. Розлин стояла, не зная, что чувствовать, а Сейдж одними губами проговорила: – Прости меня.  
– Мне так жаль, – прохрипела я, а из глаз потекли слезы, поскольку передо мной, без каких-либо предупреждений развернулась самая страшная картина. – Мне очень жаль, – сказала я, рухнув на пол, не в силах больше выдавить из себя ничего связного. Сэйдж оказалась единственной, кто ринулась мне на помощь, что обидело меня до глубины души. Обняв меня, она помогла мне подняться.

– Ребята, вы должны понять, – начала Сэйдж. – Она была напугана… – Подруга пыталась оправдать мое скрытничество, но я перебила ее.  
– Не надо, – пробормотала я девушке, вытирая слезы, но тщетно: новые уже прокладывали себе путь.  
– Какими бы ни были твои причины, – процедил Эдвард, – это не меняет ситуацию. И не отменяет твоих действий, Белла.  
– Эдвард, – взмолилась я и повернулась ко всем, – мне жаль, что я скрывала это от вас, просто я боялась, что вы меня осудите, и теперь понимаю, что сейчас говорить довольно поздновато, поскольку я знала, что вы взбеленитесь, узнав правду.  
– И что, по-твоему, мы сейчас чувствуем, Белла? – Розали пристально смотрела на меня, очевидно, решая, что должна чувствовать в данный момент. В ответ я лишь энный раз за день понурила голову.  
Эдвард  
Когда она упала, я почти что помчался к ней на помощь. Почти.

Я знал, что она пыталась оправдываться, но ее поступок не укладывался в моей голове. Просто не могу осмыслить ее слова. Все, о чем я думал – ее предательство. По отношению к моему доверию, нашей дружбе и моей любви [прим. пер.: о как!]. Я знал, что еще пожалею о своем гневе и упрямстве, но в данный ничего разумного в голову не приходило. Все крутилось вокруг одного слова. Почему. Почему она так поступила со мной? Со всеми нами? Я считал нашу дружбу крепкой, но сейчас она медленно рассыпалась на глазах.

– Белла, – я знал, что мой тон был безжалостным, и я сыпал соль на рану Беллы, но мое тело действовало само по себе, игнорируя приказы мозга, – дружба – как очень хрупкое стекло, которое легко сломать, если ты будешь действовать неаккуратно, а если и починить его, то на нем все равно останутся трещинки, – в конце фразы в моем голосе явно слышалась боль, которая дала Белле ошибочную надежду на то, что мы забудем это. Но мы не забудем.

У меня сердце кровью обливалось при виде разбитого сердца Беллы, осознавшей, что между нами все кончено. Все кончено. Во мне шел внутренний конфликт: какую из дорог выбрать?

Наконец, рациональная часть моего мозга взяла вверх, заставляя меня задуматься, что заставило бы меня пересмотреть свое решение, по какому пути лучше пойти. Было ли это правильным? Было ли это чем-то, из-за чего я потом стал бы сожалеть? Была ли гордость важнее, чем мои отношения с Беллой? На эти вопросы я не находил ответов.

Не было никаких сомнений, что, если я решу уйти от Беллы, пострадаем мы оба. Не знаю, как насчет остальных, но сейчас я чувствовал боль от предательства. Предательство – основная причина всеобщего нежелания простить Беллу. То, что Белла скрывала от нас свой секрет, заставило нас пересмотреть свою дружбу с ней. Была ли это на самом деле тесная дружба, как мы думали? Была ли в этом частично и наша вина? Неужели мы пустили нашу с Беллой дружбу на самотек? Разве мы каким-то образом заставили ее думать, что она должна скрывать от нас свой секрет? Неужели мы отталкивали ее от себя?

Вся эта ситуация заставила нас понять, что в случившемся есть и наша вина, поэтому все перенаправляли свой гнев на Беллу, ожидая, что она скажет, что мы не виноваты. Что ничего не сделали. Если подумать – то кто я такой, чтобы говорить об этом? Я поступаю точно также.

Стоило вине пустить во мне корни, как заносчивость тут же брала вверх, вытесняя ее. Или же великодушие. Любую рациональную мысль. Возможно, своим поведением: сначала едва заметной нежностью, а затем резкой холодностью я причинял Белле сильную боль.

– Мне так жаль, – изнуренно, и не зная, что еще сказать, прошептала Белла, – мне очень жаль, – видя ее, стоящей передо мной на коленях было гораздо тяжелее и больнее, чем пройтись по горящим углям. Новая порция слез заструилась по ее розовым щечкам, капая на голубую блузку девушки.

Осознав последствия своего решения, я едва сам не расплакался. Когда смирился с его сутью. Проведенное нами время прошло даром. Неужели я потратил так много времени, чтобы построить наши с Беллой отношения только для того, чтобы разрушить их из-за одной маломальской ошибки? Не слишком ли остро мы воспринимали данную ситуацию? Возможно, я близко к сердцу принял все это. Мы можем все забыть и начать сначала. Но в наших отношениях всегда будет точно такая же трещина, как и факт предательства не изгладится в памяти. Это оставило след, и его нельзя стереть. Сможет ли моя любовь пересилить предательство? А была ли она достаточно сильной? Мог ли я не придавать этому значения? Был ли я для этого сильной личностью?

Принимаемое мной решение означало, что я никогда не смогу увидеть Беллу, как моей душе было бы угодно. Больше не буду смотреть на нее, радоваться ее присутствию в своей жизни. Как и она больше не будет в моей жизни, не потому, что не было выбора, а потому что ее принудили к этому. Отвергнули и вышвырнули. Больше не буду забирать ее по утрам в школу, не буду защищать от придурков вроде Майка и Тайлера. Не сяду и не поговорю с ней. Не буду проводить с ней время так, как было до этого. Без Беллы моя жизнь превратится в бесплодную пустыню. Этот довод практически заставил меня простить ее, но напоминание о содеянном ею подняло во мне новую волну гнева.

**Белла.**

Почему я все еще здесь? Я хотела, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила меня. Хотела свернуться клубочком в углу и умереть. Все, ради чего я жила, пошло прахом. Все. Я хотела поколотить себя за то, что была такой глупой, и обругать, что не рассказала им. Может, тогда бы они восприняли все гораздо лучше, чем сейчас. В моей жизни было слишком много «возможно бы» и «если бы». Вот ведь ирония: буквально несколько часов назад я так близко сидела к Эдварду, слушая написанную им в честь меня колыбельную. Той самой, чье сердце он разбил. Разве он не понимает, какую боль мне причинил? Имеет ли он хоть малейшее представление о том, как это больно?

Нестерпимо больно; я словно онемела. И ничего больше не чувствовала. Не жила. Он был моим воздухом, как же мне теперь жить без него? Я не знала, что верно, а что – реально, так как, меня обуревали боль и горе. Не знала, что должна чувствовать, и была испугана тем количеством времени, которое может занять исцеление.

Вглядываясь в лица остальных, я видела только гнев и предательство. Иногда мелькала боль. Медленно до меня дошло, что было поздно что-то сделать. Исправить. Попытаться объяснить им причины своего поступка будет сродни битью головой о стену, призывая последнюю выслушать тебя.

В любом случае это было глупой и бесполезной затеей. Я должна отпустить ситуацию – но слишком трудно. Не так просто наблюдать, как от тебя уходят люди, которых ты любишь. Не так просто уйти от того, кому ты причинил боль.

Я уже собралась признать перед ними поражение и попросить их уйти, да просто оставить меня, наконец, в покое, покончить с этим, вместо того, чтобы стоять здесь и насмехаться над моей утратой. Я почти сделала это, когда стоявший в углу и сомневавшийся как ему поступить Джейкоб, вошел в комнату.

– Вы все просто погорячились, это не такая уж и большая проблемка, – сказал он, ненамного заслонив меня собой.

– Держись. От этого. Подальше, – проговорил кипевший от злости Эдвард, испепеляя парня грозным взглядом.

– Это не твое дело.

– Ну, раз Белла – мой друг, а вы причиняете ей боль, то, да, мое. – Джейкоб стоял практически нос к носу с Эдвардом, и оба парня выглядели так, словно вот-вот набросятся друг на друга.

– Не суйся, Блек, – сказал Эдвард, его руки сжались в кулаки, что костяшки побелели.

– Заставь меня, Каллен, – сказал Джейк голосом, не уступающим тону Эдварду.

– Парни, – Сейдж встала между ними, с силой отпихивая их друг от друга, – не устраивайте сцену, – оба послушались ее, но выглядели так, словно желают друг другу медленной смерти. Мне было больно наблюдать за этим, поскольку оба – мои самые лучшие друзья. Хотя, раз Эдвард так желает, то он был одним из моих лучших друзей.

**Сэйдж**

«Дерьмо» – не придумали еще ругательства, которое бы в полное мере смогло описать испытываемое мной сейчас разочарование. Вина за произошедшее полностью лежала на мне. Это из-за меня они поставили свою дружбу под удар. Я даже не могла поверить в масштабы учиненной мной катастрофы. Я считала, что поступаю разумно и тем самым помогу Белле. Но не знала, что испорчу ей жизнь.

Они знали меня только три дня, а я уже успела посеять смуту в их рядах. Смуту, уничтожившую их дружбу и доверие. Почему я думала, что это был гениальный план? Вот это я больше всего ненавидела в себе: прежде чем обдумать все как следует, делала заблагорассудится.

Но я не предполагала, что они позволят случившемуся встать на пути их дружбы. Думала, что ребята будут счастливы за Беллу и поймут ее мотивы; забудут и примут ее так же, как Розлин меня. Но они поступали эгоистично: им следовало бы поставить себя на место Беллы, и сделай они это, то сразу бы поняли причины ее поступка и простили бы ее. Таково было решение проблемы, однако из-за гнева, мешавшего трезво осмыслить ситуацию, они отказывались это делать.

Кроме того, меня заинтересовал тот высокий загорелый парень. Я не видела его в школе, и ни Белла, ни Каллены о нем не упоминали. В нем было что-то странное, да и они с Эдвардом ненавидели друг друга, хотя обоим нравилась Белла, и, возможно, самой Белле нравились они оба. Я гадала, из-за чего между ними могла возникнуть вражда. Должно было случиться действительно что-то из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы они возненавидели друг друга. Эдвард ненавидел его практически так же, как и любил Беллу.

Прежде чем заговорить, я убедилась, что они оба находятся далеко друг от друга.

– Парни, – сказала я, сделав глубокий вздох, – я согласна с… – я повернулась к загорелому парню и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

– Джейкоб, – представился он.

– Точно, – сказала я, прежде чем продолжить, – я согласна с Джейкобом. Вы погорячились, ведь это не такое уж большое дело, как вы все думаете. Правда, Розлин? – сказала я и повернулась к лучшей подруге для поддержки, надеясь, что они все поймут, как поняли и мы с Розлин, пройдя через нечто подобное.

– Эмн, – колебалась Розлин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Розлин! – шокировано произнесла я, немного обидевшись на то, что она может покинуть меня тогда, когда я больше всего нуждаюсь в чьей-либо поддержке, чтобы справиться со всем.

– Сэйдж, – осторожно начала она, – вообще-то они правы. Я знаю, что они сейчас чувствуют.

– Розлин! Не могу поверить, что ты на их стороне! – гневно воскликнула я оттого, что подруга выбрала другую сторону, не мою.

– Я ни на чьей стороне! Я просто сказала, что они правы!

– Розлин, перестань подливать масло в огонь! Я обратилась к тебе, чтобы помочь им увидеть истину и простить Беллу, но ты делаешь все с точностью да наоборот!

– Совсем нет! Я просто выражаю свою точку зрения! Почему мне не позволено это сделать?

– Какого черта?

– Почему ты всегда ожидаешь, что я соглашусь с тобой? У меня, знаешь ли, есть и своя точка зрения.

– Да нет же! Я просто просила тебя занять правильную сторону.

– Ну, знаешь, Сэйдж, ты права отнюдь не всегда.

– Возможно, ты права, – медленно сказала я, – возможно, я ошибалась насчет тебя.

Стоило словам слететь с губ, как она замолчала. Я не могла даже поверить, что в моих словах так много яда. Я потеряла Розлин точно так же, как Белла – Калленов. Как и Белла, я не предвидела подобного. Когда дружба между мной и моей лучшей подругой превратилась в ссору? Когда мы начались ссориться? Я отвернулась от Розлин, делая вид, что жутка зла на нее, но на самом деле я просто не хотела, чтобы она видела готовые брызнуть из глаз слезы. Завидев мои действия, Белла одарила меня сочувствующим взглядом, чего я совсем не ожидала увидеть – думала, что Белла возненавидела меня. Почему бы ей и не возненавидеть меня, после того как все встало с ног на голову?

– Мне жаль, что я раскрыла тайну, – извинилась я перед всеми, – прости, что нарушила свое же обещание, – сказала я, повернувшись к Белле, посылая ей полный печали взгляд. Мы потеряли всех из-за моего «блестящего» плана.

– Нет, не стоит. Ты сделала то, что я боялась делать, – проговорила Белла со странным, разбитым голосом. У меня сердце кровью обливалось, когда она так говорила. Они с Эдвардом всегда были такими жизнерадостными. – Ты просто ускорила неизбежное.

– Белла права, – добавил Джейкоб, – кроме того, я не делал из мухи слона, когда обнаружил. Я не так эгоистичен, как вы, – сказал он, повернувшись к Калленам.

– Заткнись, – выплюнул Эдвард, – у тебя нет абсолютно никакого права говорить подобное.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это я эгоистичен? – поинтересовался Джейкоб, взбеленившись.

– Может, и да, – сказал Эдвард, и мне пришлось остановить их, пока оба не поубивали друг друга.

**Эдвард**

Не останови меня сейчас Сэйдж, то, клянусь, я убил бы этого идиота здесь и сейчас. Как он посмел сунуть нос в наше дело, а затем обвинить нас в эгоизме? Очевидно, единственный эгоист здесь – он, решивший воспользоваться ситуацией и настраивавший Беллу против нас. Ушам своим не верю, что он пытался переложить вину за то, что Белла скрывала свои способности, на нас. Но что расстраивало меня более всего – то, что Белла решила поделиться частичкой самой себя именно с _ним_. Не с _нами_. _Ему_ она больше всех доверяла.

Я пугался того, что произойдет потом – Белла уйдет вместе с ним? Что станет с Сэйдж и Розлин? Наблюдая за тем, как рушилась их дружба, мне казалось, словно почва уходит у меня из-под ног. Если их, такая безграничная и крепкая, дружба рухнула в одночасье, то надежды ни у одной не было.

Почему мы до сих пор здесь? И так понятно, где мы находимся, так что можем смело уходить. Я в последний раз обвел взглядом комнату Беллы, зная, что ноги моей здесь больше не будет. А затем в последний раз посмотрел на Беллу, понимая, что она никогда не будет моей.

**Белла**

Я замерла, наблюдая за перепалкой между Эдвардом и Джейком. Посмотрев на Эдварда, я почувствовала, как осознание случившегося легло на меня тяжким грузом. Потеря Эдварда была равносильна потере личности. Ты чувствуешь себя потерянной и отчаявшейся. Будь у меня второй шанс, то я никогда бы не повторила свою же ошибку. Мне не удастся забыть Эдварда – я пробовала, а потому и не знаю, что делать дальше. Стоит мне увидеть его лицо, как мое сердце разрывается надвое. Чем больше я пыталась, тем сильнее крепчала моя привязанность к нему. На свете просто не существует способа забыть его. Миссия невыполнима. Никогда не думала, что окажусь в подобной ситуации, однако в глубине души я понимала, что рано или поздно это случиться. И не могу винить никого, кроме себя, даже Сейдж.

– Что ж, Белла, – голос Эдварда стал холоднее зимнего бриза, – если ты не считаешь нас хорошими друзьями настолько, что не можешь нам довериться, то, думаю, и дружить нам незачем, – произнеся это, он ушел. Забрав остальных, он пулей вылетел из дома, оставив меня, уставившуюся ему вслед, вместе с стоявшими рядом Сэйдж и Джейком.

Это случилось; никогда не думала, что их уход причинит такую неимоверную боль. Представьте вашу самую сильную боль, которую вам довелось испытать, и умножьте в десять тысяч раз. А ведь даже эта цифра не сравниться с моей болью. Я чувствовала себя так, словно все, что у меня было в жизни, исчезло. Вся основа моей жизни исчезла, оставив после себя одни руины. Клей, благодаря которому я оставалась единым целым, растворился, и теперь я разваливалась на куски. Такое ощущение, словно по моему сердцу провели теркой. И почему любовь была полем битвы? Она заставляла меня смеяться и плакать. Она созидала, но и разрушила меня. Скоро ничего не останется, я уже была пустым трупом. Без чувств и души.

Не знаю, как долго простояла там, раздавливаемая осознанием своей потери. Не успела я оглянуться, как ушла Сэйдж, и я осталась с Джейком.

– Белла, – нежно сказал Джейк, встряхнув меня. Я была не в состоянии ответить. Забыла все. Как дышать, как говорить, как жить без него. Чувствовала себя так, словно увядаю, словно я – призрак. Никому ненужный, неполный. Медленно я позволила чувствам взять надо мной вверх.

Всхлипы сотрясали все мое тело, по лицу нещадно текли слезы. Я издала душераздирающий вопль – за ним последовали и другие.

Я сидела на коленях Джейка, оплакивая горючими слезами свою потерю, в то время как он сидел рядом, подставив свое плечо.

– Я все потеряла, – прохрипела я, выплакавшись; моя голова гудела, а во рту пересохло, – у меня никого нет. Ничего, – мой голос надломился на последнем слове, и дрожь скорби вновь сотрясла меня.

– Нет, Белла, – сказал он, беря мое лицо в свои руки, – у тебя есть я.

**Сэйдж**

Я вошла в дом, который делили мы с Розлин, страшась перспективы столкнуться к ней лицом к лицу после сцены в доме Беллы. Я была готова пасть ниц и извиниться перед ней, потому что сегодня уже совершила самую большую ошибку. В довершение всего не хватало еще и ее потерять. В течение многих лет она была моей лучшей подругой. Мы через многое прошли вместе, и я думала, что наша дружба выдержит пустяковую ссору.

– Розлс? – позвала я ее, используя прозвище. В доме стояла тишина, ответа не последовало. Даже ни единого намека, чтобы я убиралась к чертям собачьим.

– Розлин? – вновь окликнула я девушку, и ответом опять мне стала... тишина. Я не хотела верить, но я понимала, что это значит. Болезненная правда. Розлин не вернется сюда до тех пор, пока не будет готова сорвать на мне свою злость. Как она посмела разорвать наши отношения из-за такой ерунды? Конечно, иногда я обижала ее, пребывая в плохом настроении, но она никогда не позволяла этому встать между нами. Она понимала и принимала мою биполярность. За это, а также за многое другое я и любила ее.

Пройдя по коридору, увешанному нашими общими фотографиями, я не смогла сдержать слез. Я сползла по стене, резко опустившись на пол, и сделала первое, что мне пришло в голову в сложившейся ситуации. Набрала первый номер из адресной книжки в телефоне.

– Привет, – услышала я его волшебный голос.

– Привет, – дрожащим голосом сказала я.

– Что такое, малыш? – спросил он полным тревоги голосом.

– Ты нужен мне, – прохрипела я.

– Еду.

**Эдвард**

Когда мы расселись в гостиной, нас окутала полнейшая тишина. Никто ничего не говорил и не делал. Розлин попросила у нас разрешения переночевать, поскольку не хотела, вернувшись домой, лицом к лицу столкнуться с Сэйдж. Но мы сидели здесь, слишком шокированные и пораженные горем, чтобы заставить наш мозг функционировать. Я не знал, что делать: злиться на Беллу или на себя? Позволить облегчению или беспокойству съедать тебя изнутри.

Я оглядел комнату – здесь так много напоминало мне о ней. Вот диван, на который я загнал Беллу и измазал ее пирогом. Пятно на коврике, где она села рядом со мной, когда мы играли в «Правду или вызов». Место между кухней и гостиной, где Белла, подбежав ко мне, сбила меня с ног, приземлившись сверху. Игры на полке рядом с телевизором, подаренные ею на Рождество Эммету и Джасперу. Воспоминания о тех временах, что мы провели вместе, заставили мои глаза увлажниться, одновременно с этим распаляя внутри гнев. Потому что она заставила меня плакать из-за нее. Какого черта я так схожу с ума по ней? Она ничем не отличается от других девчонок, с которыми я раньше встречался.

Даже больше: я злился из-за того опустошения внутри, которое оставила после себя Белла. Каллены стали не единственными жертвами урагана «Беллы». Дружба Сэйдж и Розлин тоже пострадала. И это тоже «заслуга» Беллы.

– Вы вернулись, ребята, – вошла мама с теплой, приветливой улыбкой на лице. Злость на Беллу вспыхнула вновь: ведь она так же намеревалась поступить с папой и мамой. Они сильно бы огорчились, узнай, что случилось на самом деле. Они так сильно любили ее, что едва выдержали, когда я в прошлый раз перестал с ней разговаривать. Один бог знает, что случится, когда они поймут, что семья Калленов разорвала все узы с Беллой Свон.

– Где Белла? – спросила она, нахмурившись, заметив, что Розлин здесь, а Белла – нет.

– _Ее больше нет!_ – воскликнул я, а мое тело содрогалось от ярости. – _Ее, черт возьми, больше не существует!_ – выплеснув свои эмоции, я быстро взметнулся вверх по лестнице.

– Эдвард! – я слышал, как мама позвала меня, но проигнорировал ее и продолжал идти в комнату. Громко хлопнув дверью, я встал посреди комнаты. Охваченный невероятным гневом, я не знал, как с ним справиться. Как избавиться от него. Дрожа, я сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Я схватил ближайшую ко мне вещь – вазу, которую давным-давно подарила мне Белла, что лишь подлило масла в огонь. Я запустил ее в двойные стеклянные двери в конце комнаты с видом на лес, размозжив их полностью. Удивительно, но я почувствовал себя намного лучше. Если это – тот самый способ, который не даст яду разъедать мне душу, то так тому и быть.

Метнувшись к фортепиано, я сбросил стоявшие на крышке статуэтки, удовлетворенно наблюдая, как они падают. Все разлетелись на части. В каком-то смысле они символизировали мое сердце, разорванное на куски. Тут мне на глаза попалась стоявшая на прикроватном столике, вставленная в красивую рамку наша с Беллой фотография. Неожиданно, вопреки испытываемым мной вчера чувствам, сейчас я ненавидел это фото и швырнул его о стену, где, разбившись, оно присоединилось к валявшемуся на полу стеклу. Когда рамка треснула, я заметил кое-что странное. Наклонившись, я посмотрел на фото и увидел, что разрыв произошел точь-в-точь между нами, и едва не улыбнулся иронии ситуации. Крошить все вокруг стало для меня новым кайфом. Я лихорадочно осматривал комнату в поисках того, на что еще можно было бы выместить свой гнев.

Я слышал слабый голос, твердивший мне о том безумии, что я тут устроил, но я лишь проигнорировал его. Меня не волновал устроенный мной же хаос – он не давал мне возможности внезапно слететь с катушек. Он не позволял мне сломаться и проливать слезы, слезы, которые я никогда ни по кому не лил.

В припадке ярости я разрушил в комнате практически все, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало мне о Белле. Иными словами, разгромил всю комнату. Когда я остыл и повернулся оценить причиненный ущерб, то заметил стойку с музыкальными дисками и тут же вспомнил о своей музыке – во мне поднялась новая волна гнева. Накинувшись на стойку, я смахнул все диски на пол, усыпав пол серебристыми осколками, отбрасывавшими свет, в точности отражающий царящий в моей голове хаос.

Найдя нотную папку, я вспорол ее руками, не желая видеть эту бумажонку, которую я написал для Беллы. Я вообще не хотел о ней думать. Собрав разорванные кусочки, я сгреб их в общую кучу. Покопавшись в ящиках, я нашел спички. Достав одну, зажег и поднес к глазам, наблюдая за пламенем.

Я планировал бросить ее в бумаги, сжечь их вместе со всеми своими чувствами к Белле. И прежде чем я осуществил план, миниатюрная ручка обняла меня, а другая забрала спичку.

– Эдвард, остановись, – умолял меня голос, полный слез.

– Эдвард, останови это сумасшествие, – приказал другой, строгий голос. Медленно мое зрение сфокусировалось на лицах, которым принадлежали эти голоса. Смотря на испуганные лица Розали и Элис, я осознал всю серьезность своего поступка. И снова почувствовал гнев на Беллу, ведь в этом ее вина, что я уничтожил все, что моя семья с любовью сделала для меня.

Элис отвела меня в свою комнату, осторожно переступая через стекло. Я никогда бы не простил себя, если бы она поранилась, попав под горячую руку. Усадив меня на кровать, она встала передо мной на колени.

– Эдвард, возьми себя в руки, – сказала она, обхватывая ладонями мое лицо. Когда я не ответил, по ее лицу опять заструились слезы. И Белла тому виной. Белла являлась корнем всех наших проблем, но нам не стоит сейчас волноваться об этом: корень вырвали, и он не причинит нам больше вреда.

Я думал, что упоминание о Белле вновь разожжет во мне злость, но меня посетило новое чувство, стоило мне увидеть возле входа сумку с вещами Беллы. Ком в горле не давал мне сглотнуть. В глазах защипало, а взгляд затуманился. Наконец-то я перестал бороться с чувствами и принял их. Это необходимо, если я хотел прекратить это безумие.

Я почувствовал себя невероятно смущенным, поскольку заплакал, почему и уткнулся лицом в плечо Элис. Еще крепче прижав ее, я ощутил, что она так же сильно расстроилась, как и я сам. Я не знал, какое нас ожидает будущее, но не сомневался в одном: следующий день станет адом.


	17. Привязанность и трепка

**Глава 17. Привязанность и трепка**

– Аргх, – простонала я, садясь, и, потянувшись, зевнула – у меня не очень-то комфортная ночка выдалась, если честно. Я шлепнулась обратно на кровать, и моя рука наткнулась на что-то твердое и теплое. Я отшатнулась, увидев, что кто-то лежит рядом со мной.

– Эдвард? – спросила я, на мгновение забыв события вчерашнего вечера. Мне ответил не мягкий мелодичный голос, а резкий и хриплый:

– Нет, Белла, Джейкоб, – ворчливо ответил он, переворачиваясь на другой бок и снова засыпая. Реальность рухнула на меня, точно тонна кирпичей, и я почувствовала, что слезы вновь скопились в уголках глаз. Все правильно, здесь со мной не Эдвард, а Джейк! Меня успокаивал не Эдвард, его здесь вообще не было – ни в физическом смысле, ни в каком-либо ином. В голове снова вспыхнули картинки прошлого вечера, а слезы вновь потекли из глаз. Я была вполне-таки уверена, абсолютно уверена, но мое тело снова удивило меня.

Прежде чем я осознала, теплые руки обвили мое тело. Чувство было мне знакомо – я привыкла к нему за эту ночь – оно дарило мне покой. Я чувствовала, как боль от отсутствия Эдварда чуть отступила, но не исчезла совсем. Ясная и сильная, где-то на заднем фоне, не забытая, просто чуть отодвинутая в сторону.

– Белла, – позвал Джейк, прижимая крепче к своей груди. Медленно, поскольку мое тело сотрясалось от рыданий, я обвила безжизненными руками его торс и положила голову на грудь парня, наслаждаясь его присутствием. Он был здесь, со мной. Он вытаскивал меня из трясины, когда я была слабой и равнодушной, наиболее уязвимой.

– Это так больно, Джейк, – невнятно прошептала я, а мои слезы капали на его уже промокшую от моих рыданий рубашку.

– Тшш, знаю, знаю. – Он сказал это так, будто подразумевал под этим еще что-то, но я тут же отпустила эту мысль. Не было ни воли, ни желания, ни сил, чтобы расспрашивать его об этом, я морально была слишком истощена.

После того когда уже, кажется, прошло десятилетие, я медленно приподняла пульсирующую болью голову, мысленно готовясь к наступившему дню. Интуитивно я понимала, что сегодня всё может быть еще хуже, чем вчера, что вся тяжесть этой драматической ситуации еще достигнет своего пика.

– Джейк, тебе нужно идти, – сказала я, садясь и начиная массировать голову.

– Что? Почему? – забеспокоился он.

– Мой отец, Джейк, – напомнила я, и понимание отразилось на его лице. Чарли явно не будет лоялен к нему, если, приехав сюда, застанет его в моей постели. Чарли – как истинный Чарли – все мгновенно неправильно поймет.

– Ты в школу собираешься идти? – спросил Джейк, вставая и запуская руку в его теперь уже короткие черные как смоль волосы.

– Арр, – пробурчала я, теперь уже сама разочарованно проводя по своим волосам рукой. Дерьмо. Я совершенно забыла, что сегодня еще и школа. Я совершенно позабыла обо всем, кроме своей боли, и теперь озадачилась тем, как же поступить.

– Ты должна идти, Белла, – сообщил Джейк непоколебимым тоном, присаживаясь на кровать рядом со мной и вынуждая посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Зачем? – простонала я, закрыв глаза и откинув голову назад.

– Ты должна показать им, Белла, – начал он, чуть ли не выплевывая слова, – ты должна показать, что ты сильная и что не нуждаешься в них.

– Джейкоб! Что за хрень! Я хочу, чтобы они простили меня, а не думали, будто я маниакальная эгоистичная стерва, – произнесла я, вскидывая руки вверх для пущего эффекта.

– Нет, Белла, в этом ты должна довериться мне, – мягко сказал он. – Если ты будешь бегать за ними, то добьешься того, что они отпрянут еще дальше. А если ты как бы отпустишь их, сделаешь вид, что тебя все это не заботит… постепенно до них дойдет, что ты ни в чем не виновата, и они снова повернуться к тебе. Но к тому времени ты должна будешь преодолеть все и быть счастливой, а я буду с тобой на протяжении всего пути.

– Спасибо, Джейк, – поблагодарила я, действительно тронутая его словами, и заключила его в объятия. Возможно, всего лишь возможно, он прав. Возможно, они бы снова вернулись ко мне и мы бы воссоединились. А я, может быть, снова стала бы счастливой. Только может быть…

– Белла, мне действительно нужно идти, пока не вернулся Чарли и не грохнул меня из своей большой винтовки. – Джейк вздрогнул в притворном ужасе. Я улыбнулась, понимая, что я по-прежнему не лишена любви, что кто-то все еще заботится обо мне и что я до сих пор любима.

– Джейк, он же не киллер, у него нет винтовки, – сказала я, смеясь.

– Как бы то ни было, я все еще чертовски боюсь этого дерьма, – подмигнул он мне и подошел к окну, готовый вылезти.

– И помни, Белла, – вдруг произнес он, обернувшись, и улыбнулся: – Ты ни в чем не виновата, просто они слишком бурно отреагировали.

– Да-да, Джейк, пока, – сказала я, и он, по-военному мне отсалютовав, исчез в окне. И мгновенно после его ухода появилось чувство, будто все тепло и счастье выветрили из комнаты, оставив лишь сокрушающую горечь. Я медленно села с предчувствием, что с секунду на секунду сломаюсь и окажусь похороненной под собственным отчаянием. Мир стал темным, полным одиночества местом. Без всякого света, счастья и любви.

Мне хотелось находиться где угодно, только не здесь. Я желала быть с людьми, часть меня принадлежала которым. Я желала чувствовать любовь. Я не могу так жить. Этой пустой никчемной жизнью, в которой нет их. И я не могла вернуться на круги своя – туда, где я обходилась без них. Тогда, до нашего воссоединения, моя жизнь была бессмысленной, и теперь я снова вернулась туда – в холодную бесконечную пустоту, которую считала жизнью. Слезы вновь потекли по щекам, но в голове появился образ Джейкоба, и я вспомнила обещание, данное ему.

Даже простой образ его лика даровал мне силы, чтобы отогнать опустошение, и я вытерла слезы, шепча самой себе слова утешения.

– Будь сильной, – тихо произнесла я. – Все будет хорошо, – с этими словам я отправилась в ванную, чтобы принять длительный освежающий душ.

Водные процедуры действительно образумили меня, и я задумалась, чем бы хотела быть и где. И я стала размышлять, как же этого достичь. Выйдя из душа, я на автомате проверила свой телефон на наличие сообщения от Элис, где бы она писала, что мне надеть – вот она, сила привычки. Я отбросила телефон на кровать и обреченно плюхнулась на нее сама.

Я никогда не думала, что буду столь скучать по навязчивости Элис. Как бы это ни было парадоксально, всегда злая на ее указания относительно моей одежды, я теперь больше всего желала, чтобы она вновь появилась и руководила всем этим процессом. Я не хотела ничего большего – только бы она была здесь.

Я скрестила руки на груди, пытаясь уже наконец собраться, и прошла к шкафу, совершенно опустошенная. Я схватила первое, что попалось под руку, и выудила вещь наружу, не заботясь, достаточно ли она подходит под «высокую моду». Я подошла к зеркалу, чтобы мельком оценить себя и убедиться, что выгляжу более-менее презентабельно.

– _Неплохо_, – подумалось мне. – _Элис бы гордилась_. На мне были черные узкие джинсы, а сверху жилет с надписью «Обними меня», образ дополнял серый пуловер с обрезанными плечами. Я напялила простенькие балетки на ноги, завязала волосы в конский хвост, растрепав его на концах, чтобы выглядело естественно. Не хочу, чтобы этот день оказался еще более неловким, чем он собирается быть.

Засунув телефон в карман и схватив ключи от машины, я спустилась по лестнице вниз. После чего съела миску Kellogg (п.п: сухой завтрак) и, глубоко вздохнув, вышла на улицу.

Я в тайне ожидала увидеть блестящее «вольво» у двери, и разочарование чуть не сломило меня, но я стойко вынесла это и медленно побрела к собственной машине с каким-то непривычным чувством. Я так привыкла ездить с Эдвардом, что одиночество ужасало. Но я переступила через это и залезла в автомобиль.

Я обхватила руль и положила на него голову.

– Боже милостивый, – пробормотала я, подняла голову и, нацепив вытащенные из бардачка солнечные очки, отправилась в школу.

По пути мне приходилось постоянно вытирать вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, поскольку мое самообладание так и норовило сойти на нет. Я включила радио, желая совладать с нервами, громко. Реально громко. Играла композиция Майли Сайрус «Неукротимая», которой я стала подпевать, зная, что это поможет. Поможет забыться на некоторое время. Пение всегда производило на меня такой эффект. Иногда мне было хорошо, а иногда… так хорошо, что я просто теряла чувство времени.

Свернув на стоянку школы, я по привычке отправилась на свое обычное парковочное место – между Элис и Роуз. Думаю, неудивительно, что теперь там стоял джип Эмма. Они же выбросили меня из своей жизни, так что запросто могли занять мое место на стоянке.

Я поехала дальше, ища, куда бы приткнуться, и в итоге припарковалась рядом с Майком Ньютоном. Офигительно.

Я глубоко вздохнула, после чего вышла из машины, и тут же типичный форкский ветерок растрепал мой конский хвост. Было так непривычно стоять одной, без окружающих тебя близких людей. Думаю, я понимаю теперь, как чувствуют себя стереотипные «отбросы». Паршивыми и брошенными.

Удивительно, насколько всё изменилось с тех пор, как я была здесь в последний раз. Все были прежними, а вот мы – другими. Да и не было больше никакого «мы». Теперь есть «я» и «они».

Когда я повернулась, чтобы вытащить сумку из машины, краем глаза я кое-что заметила. Тех самых людей, с которыми боялась столкнуться. Калленов. Я замерла, глядя на них, столпившихся у машины Эдварда. Однако они меня не заметили, увлеченные разговорами. Эдвард что–то сказал Элис, на что так крепко обняла его, в ответ что-то шепнув на ухо. Увидев, что Эдвард поворачивается в мою сторону, я отвела взгляд, благодарная, что у очков темные стекла – иначе бы я тут же расплавилась, лишь только заметив его пронзительный взгляд, направленный на меня. Там же я увидела Розлин и задалась вопросом, что произошло между ней и Сэйдж. Разве они не помирились? Вот только видеть друзей в разбитом состоянии мне не доставало.

Глядя на них, я чувствовала себя ужасно одинокой и брошенной. Думаю, я знаю теперь, каково это, быть вне «банды». Я действительно была рада, что очки скрывали глаза, иначе бы они увидели, какие они воспаленные, так же как и мешки под глазами. Мне ужасно хотелось подойти к ним, обнять и извиниться. И оставить весь этот глупой раздор позади, но меня не покидало ощущение, что раздор отнюдь не глупый и в ближайшее время прекращаться не собирается.

Я чувствовала все их взгляды, испепеляющие меня, но все-таки забросила на плечо сумку и смущенно прошла вперед. Я продвинулась буквально на сантиметр вперед, как меня окликнул мой худший кошмар наряду с Джессикой и Лорен. Майк Ньютон.

– Эй, Белла, – позвал Майк, уже шагая в ногу со мной. Впервые я заметила, что в Майке что-то изменилось, ведь обычно я не обращала внимания на него, слишком зацикленная на Эдварде. Майк сменил прическу… и я точно знала, на какую именно. Это была провальная попытка скосить под стрижку Эдварда, мне даже захотелось пожалеть парня. Лишь Эдвард мог сделать из своей шевелюры что-то пошловатое и сексуальное а-ля «только что из постели». К Майку же эти определения было ну никак нельзя применить, я чувствовала неловкость из-за того, что так думала, но он выглядел… тупо.

– Привет, Майк, – откликнулась я, убыстряя шаг и тем самым намекая, что не жажду с ним трещать. Но Майк, будучи Майком, не оставил своих попыток.

– Эм, как прошли выходные? – смущенно поинтересовался он, почесывая затылок.

– Ну… хорошо. Твои как? – из вежливости спросила я, ощущая, что Эдвард наблюдает за нашим с Майком разговором, но игнорируя это.

– Хорошо, но было бы еще лучше, если бы… – начал он нервно, и я поняла, что произойдет далее. Он снова собирается пригасить меня, а мне снова придется придумывать какую-нибудь корявую отговорку для отказа. Разве он не понял, что я не собираюсь никуда идти с ним? Мне нужно было куда-то сбежать, и судьба не разочаровала. Я увидела Сэйдж, стоящую у машины и ищущую что-то или кого-то взглядом; увидев меня, она улыбнулась и жестом подозвала к себе.

– Прости, Майк, – прервала я его. – Я должна идти, – сказала я, убегая к Сэйдж.

– Ладно, пока, – донесся до меня его крик. – Поговорим позже.

_Естественно поговорим, – _подумала я, мысленно закатывая глаза.

– Слава богу! – воскликнула я, откидывая волосы с лица и разворачиваясь к ней. – Он меня просто выбешивает.

– Ага, – ее голос был таким же охрипшим, как и мой. – Он кажется прилипчивым типом.

– Еще каким.

Мы пошли в сторону школы молча, события прошлого вечера висели между нами незатронутыми.

– Знаешь, сними свои солнечные очки, – сказала она размеренным тоном. – В Форксе это выглядит как-то глупо.

– Да знаю, но смотри, – сказала я, приподнимая их и показывая воспаленные глаза и мешки под ними.

– У-ёё, – протянула она, а ее глаза и вовсе вылезли на лоб. – Выглядишь дерьмово.

– Спасибо, Шерлок, – ответила я, нацепляя очки обратно, чтобы мои глаза не было видно. – Я проплакала всю ночь, результат ожидаем.

– Ты тоже не ложилась? – спросила она, попытавшись заглянуть мне в глаза, но безуспешно из-за отражающей поверхности темных очков.

– Ну да, как я могла спать после вчерашнего? – ответила я, вздыхая и глядя на нее. – Что с Розлин произошло? – с опаской спросила я, зная, что для нее эта тема щекотлива, и опасаясь, что она спустит всех своих Сэйджо-собак на меня, как она, я слышала, может.

– Ничего, в смысле я имею в виду, я попросила ее поддержать меня, так бы мы смогли утихомирить наших друзей, но она же, вместо того чтобы встать на мою сторону, сделала все в точности да наоборот, да еще и нелестно высказалась мне в лицо. Ну и я ей тоже в ответ: «Вот спасибо». Может быть, если бы она вступилась за меня, а не усугубляла бы все, вы бы, ребята, уже, возможно, уладили бы все, так что я прошу прощения от ее имени и от своего, конечно, поскольку вся каша заварилась из-за того, что я попыталась быть разумной, – с явным сожалением сказала она.

– Все в порядке, это же все равно случилось бы рано или поздно, так ведь? И я рада, что все раскрылось сейчас, а не лет так через десять, тогда все это дерьмо было бы куда глубже. Если глубже возможно, конечно, – сказала я с улыбкой на лице, Сэйдж усмехнулась.

– Я честно не думала, что они так отреагируют. Я имею в виду – они же твои лучшие друзья, они должны были понять, почему ты поступила так, как поступила, – высказала она, и я могла заметить гнев, плескавшийся в ее взгляде, который больше не был теплым и притягивающим.

– Брось, – сказала я, силой надавливая ей на плечи и опуская на скамейку. Я села рядом с ней, подняла ноги на лавку и, подтянув колени к груди, обхватила их руками. – Я думаю, что, вероятнее всего, они просто рассерженны, понимаешь? Я подразумеваю, что именно так чувствовала бы себя я, поступи они так по отношению ко мне, – в попытке успокоить ее сказала я, но претерпела неудачу.

– Не могу поверить, что ты их защищаешь. Это так несправедливо, что они поступают так, тогда как ты такая потрясающая и понимающая. Им невероятно подфартило, что ты еще не повернулась к ним спиной, – возмущенно продолжила она.

– Вероятно, но я все-таки предполагаю, что это сугубо моя вина, так что это не я должна отворачиваться, не так ли? – размышляла я, пытаясь как-то утихомирить ее. Пусть мы и в разладе, но они все еще мои друзья, никто не имеет права принижать их.

– Нет, Белла, серьезно, они чересчур рьяно отреагировали! Ты должна понимать, что, если уж кто-то и должен обижаться, так это ты, а никак не наоборот, – выдала она, глубоко вздохнув. – Я имею в виду, что как бы Розлин не вела себя сейчас, она поняла, почему я сделала то, что сделала, и не позволила помешать этому нашей дружбе, так что я действительно не понимаю, почему она сейчас так рассерженна на меня, – вздохнула она.

– Как думаешь, может, она всегда держала это на задворках сознания? – предположила я, размышляя о причинах такого нерационального поведения Розлин.

– Не знаю, но на самом деле мы вполне нормально общались после этого, даже, думаю, стали ближе прежнего.

– А может, она все время держала обиду в себе, и только сейчас все выплеснулось наружу? Из-за моей ситуации? Может, поэтому она и ведет себя так непонятно? – предполагала я, глядя на гравий на земле.

– Может, ты и права, но я по-прежнему считаю, что она несправедлива к нам. Хотя, думаю, я заслужила, ведь сама накликала все на себя, – сказала она, слегка склонив голову.

– Нет, Сэйдж, ты не заслуживаешь того, как она поступает с тобой сейчас. Ты замечательная, и это уже ее промах, что она не понимает этого, – сказала я и притянула подругу в объятия, заслышав тихое всхлипывание, которое переросло в рыдания.

– Я так скучаю по ней, – призналась она, шмыгая. Я знала, что, несмотря на внешнюю суровость, она была девочкой, которая хотела любить и быть любимой. Ее очень легко было ранить, но она не желала это показывать.

– Я знаю, знаю, – приговаривала я, поглаживая ее по спине. Слезы навернулись на глаза, но я сдержалась, ведь в данный момент во мне нуждалась Сэйдж. – Все будет хорошо.

– Мне т-так жаль, Б-белла, – выдавила она меж всхлипов. – Это все… все м-моя ошибка, – сказала она и зарыдала с новой силой.

– Шшш, нет, это не так. Не думай так никогда. Я не виню тебя в произошедшем, ты просто пыталась помочь. Ты всего лишь была хорошим другом, и раз уж они не смогли принять меня такой, какая я есть, может, они не настоящие друзья, – сказала я и сама удивилась. Может быть, это действительно показало, какими были мои друзья. Возможно, мне стоит просто пойти дальше без них.

– Нет! – выдала она, отступила и схватила меня за плечи, заглядывая в глаза. – Не говори так, они просто задеты. Они поймут. Я видела, как они любят тебя, они не позволят чему–то настолько тривиальному встать на вашем пути.

– Надеюсь, ты права, – сказала я, размышляя и возвращаясь к реальности. Кому я вру? Я не смогу идти дальше без них, потому что они – вся моя жизнь. – И Розлин вернется к тебе, обещаю, она слишком любит тебя, чтобы отступиться, – сказала я. После того, как отошла и успокоилась, Сэйдж снова спросила, что было после того, как они вечером оставили меня.

– Да ничего. Джейк позволил мне выплакаться у него на плече, а потом утешил и остался на ночь. – Как только я произнесла это, глаза Сэйдж расширились, и мне подумалось, что она не въехала в то, что я сказала.

– Вы, ребята, не… Нет ведь? – спросила она, прищурившись.

– Мы не… что? – спросила я, запутавшись.

– Вы же не спали вместе? – договорила она. Постойте, это то, что она подумала?

– Нет! – воскликнула я. – Не в том смысле, никак не в том. Джейк просто хороший друг.

– Ты уверена, Белла? Я просто видела, как он смотрит на тебя, это явно не «дружеский» взгляд, – сказала она, и в этот момент я поняла, насколько она наблюдательна.

– Нет, он любит кого-то, – сказала я, обнадеживая не столько ее, сколько себя.

Ну, я так думаю, по крайней мере.

Что было бы, если бы Джейк любил меня? Я о том, что я никогда бы не смогла ответить на его чувства, и мое сердце разрывалось бы от того, что я причиняю боль ему. Это дерьмо стало бы до невозможности сложным, будь он в меня влюблен.

– Ну, если ты говоришь... – сказала она, поднимая руки вверх, как бы сдаваясь.

– Что случилось, когда вы ушли от меня? – спросила я, желая знать, через что она прошла.

– Ох… – начала она, и ее глаза потемнели, переходя из тепло-коричневого почти в черный цвет. – Я вернулась домой и обнаружила, что он пуст, так что можешь представить себе, как дерьмово чувствовала себя я. Она моя лучшая подруга, а теперь вот так просто решает бросить меня. У нас и раньше бывали стычки, но до такого не доходило. У нас есть правило: всегда мириться перед сном, потому как, когда мы взбешены друг на друга, ни одна из нас не может нормально спать. Плюс, кто знает, что случится следующим днем, будет ли кто из нас жив. Так что, когда она не вернулась, я поняла, что это дерьмо совсем нешуточное. Каждый раз, когда мы ругаемся, она выливает на меня всю свою обиду, но быстро потом отходит. Но такой молчаливый гнев – это нечто другое, более опасное. А когда я поняла, что в доме нет наших совместных фотографий, я окончательно сломалась, – она смахнула слезу, скатившуюся из уголка глаза. Я же протянула руку и, успокаивая, погладила ее по плечу.

– Я рыдала, при этом мой мозг отключился, и я совершенно не соображала, что делаю, и я сделала первую вещь, что пришла мне на ум. Теперь же, думая об этом, я понимаю, что сделала самую глупую вещь за всю жизнь…

– Что ты сделала? – спросила я, думая, что она могла совершить такого ужасного. Она причинила себе вред или что? Нет, она не сделала бы этого, она же не сумасшедшая.

– Я позвонила Робу, и он прилетел сюда, – призналась она, опустив голову. Потребовалось время, прежде чем до меня дошло, что она натворила.

– Что ты сделала? Ты говоришь, что позвала Роберта чертова Паттинсона в Форкс? – переспросила я, смотря на нее широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Ну как-то так, – смиренно произнесла она. – Знаю-знаю, это реально глупо.

– Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе причинили боль и что тебе был нужен хоть кто-то, но ты могла бы позвонить мне! Ты хоть знаешь, к какому драматизму может привести его здесь пребывание? – сказала я, оглянувшись, дабы удостовериться, что никто не слышал о том, что он здесь.

– Но ты сама была сломлена! Я знаю, дерьмо, я действительно не должна была просить его приехать, – сказала она, а уголки ее рта опустились вниз.

– Да, точно, мы могли бы устроить себе праздник жалости, – сказала я, чуть улыбнувшись и тем самым заставив Сэйдж тоже улыбнуться. – И где он сейчас?

– Дома.

– У тебя дома?

– Да.

– Вот дерьмо-то. Но будем надеяться, что никто не узнает, что Роберт Паттинсон в Форксе, – пробормотала я. Бедные наши головы, если кто-то узнает о его нахождении тут.

– Ого, Роберт Паттинсон в Форксе, да? – услышала я издевку, которая могла исходить только от одной – только от Джессики Стенли.

– Господи, – пробормотала я, как только Джесс попала в поле зрения, а за ней и Лорен.

– Вот дерьмо. – Услышала я, как прошипела Сэйдж.

– Отлепись, Джесс, – сказала я, серьезно взбешенная ею. Отчего она думает, что может просто припереть и доставить мне проблем всякий раз, когда ей вздумается? – Я не в том настроении, чтобы мириться с твоим дерьмом, – сказала я, стоя нос к носу с ней, и чуть толкнула ее плечом. И как только я сделала это, то тут же перешла в стадию микро-шок, не веря, что сделала это. Обычно я такая белая и пушистая. Очередная вещь, которая служит мне аргументом. Это портит меня.

– Что, прости? – сказала Джессика столь же шокированная, как и я, моим поступком. – Ты не сделаешь этого.

– Она уже только что сделала это, сучка, – вступилась за меня Сэйдж.

– О-ё-ё-й, двойной провал, – сказала я с натянутой улыбкой.

– Ой, посмотри, Джесс, у кого хребет наконец окреп, – сказала Лорен, хихикая, Джессике.

– Короче смотрите, я не знаю, в чем ваша проблема, но вы должны отцепиться от меня и не лезть не в свое дело, – сказала я, отчаянно желая избавиться от них, ни что меня так не выбешивало, как разговор с ними.

– Нет, скажу тебе, Белла. Это как раз их проблема, – сказала Сэйдж, кладя локоть мне на плечо, что было для нее весьма несложно, поскольку она выше меня. – Они завидуют тебе.

– Ой, не смеши, завидовать ей? Это она завидует мне, – сказала Джессика, и одной лишь фразы было достаточно, чтобы я едва удерживала рвущийся наружу смех.

– Охо, – усмехнулась я. – Ты думаешь, я тебе завидую? Здравствуй, голубушка, чему завидовать-то?

– Я просто самая красивая девушка в школе, – выдала она, и Сэйдж фыркнула. По-настоящему так фыркнула.

– Ага, и мозги у тебя соответствующие, – сказала я, и мы с Сэйдж едва не загнулись от смеха.

– Хорошо, давайте прямо, – сказала Сэйдж. – Вы хотите увидеть самую красивую девушку? Вот она, – и она указала жестом на меня, и я действительно в знак благодарности хотела задушить ее в объятиях в этот момент.

– Не смеши, Белла? – ехидно высказалась Лорен.

– Да, она красива и не просто пустая оболочка. Поэтому Эдвард и влюбился в нее. Не в вас. В этом то и дело, не так ли? Вы завидуете, потому как Эдвард любит ее, – договорила Сэйдж, улыбаясь так ярко, точно знала, что все козыри у нее на руках

– ЛОЛ, – сказала Лорен, и мы с Сэйдж обменялись взглядами, как бы говорящими: «О мой бог, она только что сказала ЛОЛ в реале». – Эдвард не любит Беллу.

– Давайте посмотрим. Эдвард не сводит с вас взгляда все время? Нет. Он сидит с вами во время ланча? Нет. Хочет ли Эдвард находиться с вами каждую минуту? Нет, – говорила она, загибая пальцы. Я видела по их лицам, что у них не было, что возразить.

– Пошли, Лорен, они не стоят нашего времени, – сказала Джесс, беря Лорен под руку и уходя.

– Ага, – сказала Сэйдж, дав мне «пять», и мы обе зашлись в приступе смеха. Я действительно чувствовала себя счастливой. Мне казалось, что все хорошо. Все еще есть кто-то, готовый вступиться за меня. И не все потеряно.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила ее я, обнимая.

– Без проблем, – ответила она. – На что есть друзья?

– Знаешь, спасибо, конечно, но то, что Эдвард меня любит – это ты приврала. Особенно после вчерашнего вечера, – сказала, в то время как мы подходили к крыльцу школы, поскольку скоро должен был прозвенеть звонок.

– Серьезно, ты еще отрицаешь ты? Ну ты вообще безнадежна! – сказала она, покачивая головой и хихикая. – А знаешь, мне нравится, что на тебе надето. Довольно-таки хорошо для той, что убита горем, – призналась она, подмигнув, и я тихонько захихикала.

– То же могу сказать и о тебе, но другого я и не ожидала, – сказала я, оглядывая ее снизу вверх. На ней были короткие джинсовые шорты, из-под которых виднелись темные колготы, и кофта с капюшоном и выбитым на ней логотипом «Аберкромби».

– Правда? И почему же? – насмешливо поинтересовалась она.

– Ну для звезды высокой моды и все такое прочее… и это, – сказала я, оттягивая рукав ее кофты, – уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Мы с ней посмеялись, после чего разделились и пошли каждый к себе в кабинет. Стоило лишь ей отойти, как чувство страха вернулось с новой силой. Почему? Да потому что моим первым уроком была биология, да и не с кем иным, как с Эдвардом Калленом.


End file.
